


Vendetta of my sins

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (is that tag too long? Yes), Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Allura (Voltron), BAMF Hunk (Voltron), BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, BAMF Shiro (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cute Lance (Voltron), Dark! Keit, Dark! Voltron, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How could i forget that?, Humor, Humour, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge just loves robots, Pining Lance (Voltron), Possessive Keith (Voltron), Sassy Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Top Keith (Voltron), You can fight me on that, also:, but energies:, not necessarily happening, or well at least, the other ones are also dark but not that dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being in a financially unstable position the worst thing that could possibly happen is losing your wallet with your paycheque...... which was exactly what happened to Lance McClain.But rather than, how he expected, taking the money the finder soon returns the wallet, as well as other... goods.If that wasn't already worrisome it seems that the leader of the Gang, that controlled the whole district, seemed to have his eye on him.Well at least his financial worries are taken care of- either the goods continue to be presented to him- or he’s gong to dieSo no matter how you see it his money issue is at least solved.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Lance (Voltron), Coran & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 101
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who started writing a new fic while she isn’t done with her other one....  
> Tis, I An absolute idiot  
> But when inspiration hits ya you just gotta roll with it ;)  
> Anyway please enjoy :)
> 
> I’ll try to come up with an update schedule for this fic, as well as my other one  
> And if everything goes according to plan i may upload once or twice a week ^.^

If the concept of Karma was an actual thing, this would most certainly mean that the kind and generous people would at one point get something in return from the universe, right?  
And the vile and cruel were to be punished?   
So the entire Idea of Karma wasn’t half bad if the Universe didn’t decide to screw people over despite the actions.   
If a person, for example, were to happily and voluntarily dedicate most of their time to others, such as helping the children in his neighbourhood with their homework, being the open ear for everyone to talk to and get stuff off their chest (especially since the first and the third floor declared war and somehow roped them all into it) or mediating between everybody, as to avoid previously mentioned war from roping in more parties (it apparently began with cheating something, something... hogging the hot water and ended with even more) wouldn’t they be favoured? 

That being said Lance McClain (-Sanchez... but details) was really confused as to **Why the hell the Universe was so hellbent on making his life a fucking miserable drama soap opera**! (Though his mum would love to see his pain... her favourite drama just ended and she was in shambles)

Now to elaborate his (very valid) microagression, he lost is fucking wallet... with his monthly paycheque.  
So yeah, he was screwed, because somehow his manager was stuck in the last century and didn’t even think of paying them over PayPal or whatever people liked to use. 

And despite knowing how to live on a budget (needed for survival when you have 5 children and his oldest brother‘s 2 children who were an absolut nightmare for anything breakable, 2 adults that only manage to survive 7 disasters... and Luis‘ wife who somehow remained sane, by chocolate and probably an alcohol stach (well hidden as to not have drunk toddlers running around... it happened to Lance and Rachel once and since then no one dared to leave alcohol out in the open), and then there were Lance‘s grandparents and his family visiting. Ah yes, the vows of a big family... 12 people who were all tired and yet continued to mercilessly prank each other and destroy their own property) Lance didn’t sign up for this and wasn’t ready either.

So yeah, surviving without your pay for an entire month was really just fucking great, especially if you’re dependent on each paycheque for each and every time, not being able to save any money ever, since your job was not paying you well!

He had to pay his rent, food was a thing too and just generally Lance was thoroughly fucked (and not even in the fun way)

Life wasn't always this hard though and Lance liked looking back to his time back at home in Cuba, with his huge family and 4 older siblings (okay technically he and Rachel were only 15 minutes apart, but she insisted on him being their baby, which to be honest had a lot of perks... i.e. no punishment for being a little shit because he was baby) where he and his twin would be described as the _terror children_ (a title they fought Luis and Marco for and were now proudly displaying their status as the families Idiots and pranksters) Veronica, the second oldest and only functioning McClain child, was the actual reason their parents didn’t already kill them for being little shits, his older brothers Luis, who was everything but an adult whilst still lecturing his children for stuff he too did or still does ( _hypocrite much?_ Lance and Rachel would always say) and Marco, the oldest of them all, who was... well Marco and didn't need a further introduction.

At home, where he went to school and continued onto the Garrison, an elite University (only affordable for his family due to a scholarship that Lance and Rachel worked their asses off for), there he felt accepted and loved. 

Now he was here in the United States, New York to be precise, a place described as a _melting pot_ and a place for everyone.  
He used to admire this city, a city of equal opportunity, but now the thought of this being a kind place only made Lance scoff: „Yeah equal opportunity, as long as you’re a cishet white man“ being a Cuban, flamboyant Bisexual, who didn’t fit into society’s image of a man, Lance only checked one box (albeit many people were to berate him that he couldn’t be a real man lest he stopped liking crop tops and skirts... seriously what assholes, everything is unisex if you don't give a damn and just because they can’t pull off cute outfits they didn’t have to be assholes about it)

And this is one of the reasons Lance found himself desperately wishing to return to his family, falling into their arms and be with them again, only stopping his mind from going on a tangent by reminding himself why he even moved here:

He wanted to help as many people as possible and thus decided, together with his best friend (and honorary McClain) Hunk, whom he roomed with during his Garrison-time, an Angel this world did not deserve, a cinnamon roll who made sure that Lance didn’t overwork himself whilst managing his double major (Psychology and Teaching Spanish and English.... the last two were more or less just a side thing for him, since Spanish was his mother language and he learned English for as long as he could remember)... okay now Lance was straying away from the actual topic, anyways they both decided to move to America and help the people there and maybe send some money home to their families who weren’t necessarily poor, but with a shitload of children who as previously mentioned loved destroying their own stuff you were bound to have unnecessary expenses.

Hunk, luckily, succeeded and was able to not only make a living as a police officer in the higher Ranks, even fighting gang violence (which was centered in NYC for whatever goddamn reason), essentially taking on the big stuff, but he also had an amazing girlfriend (seriously Shay and Hunk were perfect for each other and were a bunch of cute and innocent Angels).

Lance on the other hand didn’t get any job in his expertise and had to work in a restaurant as a waiter (it was the only place that would hire him) and was apparently bound to die as a _forever single®._

So all things considered Lance‘s life truly sucked right now:  
No money for the month, forever alone, unable to make any actual change in this world...

Lance was a person, with simple goals and needs, he only wanted to help his family and others, change the world of people in at least small ways and find someone who’d love him, just for him.

Well right now he was failing at all of them.

**_Great!_ **

* * *

Having three days off post incident, Lance had time to reflect and to think about his future budgeting choices, as well as his choices in wallets (and in how to **not** lose it).  
But in hindsight Lance wished he could’ve taken some shifts, after all he would get some tips...

... at least he had time to teach some of the children in the neighbourhood, some of them actually only failing just because of their unprivileged households not being able to _support_ the headmaster‘s greedy ass ("Land of freedom and equal oportunities my ass!" He would often mutter to himself, hoping that none of his Protégées picked up any of those words)

So Lance spent most of the time he was at home, by lounging on their couch (despite Hunk saying that ‚sulking‘ seemed to be the more appropriate term). And despite having a lot of time on his hands, he didn’t seem to have many opportunities to actually relax and de-stress, permanently on edge and worrying, which was actually understandable with the looming threat of financial debt hanging over him (No he was not being dramatic, his fears were very valid... thank you very much)

When he heard a knock on the door, definitely not from Hunk, because he was supposed to still be at work and that was not even counting the times. He stayed longer because of a difficult case, Lance bolted up, all the pent up tension and frustration of the past few days pouring into him, quintessentially leaving him an anxious mess. Only able to regain his moving abilities after a few minutes, actually only going because he didn’t want the bell to constantly ring, finally getting the shivering under control and being able to keep himself grounded, as to not spiral further (usually Lance had his anxiety under control, thank you therapy, but this time he was not prepared for any of it, after all, the entirety stemmed back to him losing his wallet, rather than the usual self doubts that sort of did announce themselves beforehand he was now full on pushed into the cold water)

Finally able to trot to the door and peeking out of the spy Lance saw something in-front of the door, which he did identify, after opening the door and stepping into the corridor as his wallet, a card and a small necklace embedded into the note.

To his surprise his wallet was not missing anything, neither money, nor cards and even his paycheque was still there (luckily Lance was too pent up and nervous to even consider calling the bank to report his card to be missing)   
But he didn’t remember having this much money in his wallet...

The note read:  


_Figured you’d need it back,  
Maybe watch out next time  
Take the necklace as a good luck charm :)_

_\- A (no this is not Pretty Little Liars, I only now figured that this really could be seen as such.... my bad)_

„Are you actually fucking kidding me?!“ Despite feeling relief wash over him, Lance also felt some sort of anger, because how dare this person, this pretty much godsend and heavenly stranger, not give him any way of thanking him!!!

That was not how his momma raised him and how dare he make Lance defy momma McClain?!

* * *

Upon entering their shared apartment, Hunk was met with a grinning Lance, one of his favourite looks on his best friend (but rare these past days)

“What got you grinning like that?“ he teasingly poked Lance in the stomach, while asking him and effectively making him twist away from him, to reveal a necklace in an all too familiar way before he began talking:   
„Oh my God!-"

"Aren't you an atheist?"

"Hunk!!! You know I love you and think of you as a godsent- not. a. single. word- Angel who will save us all, but please, please shut up you know exactly what I mean you Idiot! Anyway, you won’t believe what happened today! Someone returned my wallet today and- and Hunk get this: look at this necklace they gifted me!“ he now held up the pendant... only to have his entire mood shift: „But aaalso: How dare they not give me a way to contact and apologise? Seriously, how dare they? I mean-“ and then Lance turned into a very Lance-like mess of spluttering and struggling to express his emotions, only to end with his face pulling a grimace, perfectly conveying how he felt (a talent of Lance)

Raising his eyebrows Hunk began to start their favourite show (currently they were hyping up totally spies again) and give Lance food, fully well knowing that Lance was prone to reducing his food consumption when money was tight because his proud dumbass bestie was not allowing Hunk to pay rent for them both, despite having an incredibly well-paying job (oh and a side job... that was not too well paying but semantics)

* * *

Once he knew that Lance was asleep he moved to work on some of his cases, as to distract him from not walking into his Boss‘ office and snapping his head like a twig (he loved him, really, but what the heck?)

[Lance’s necklace](https://www.klenota.de/Ketten/Saphirhalskette-in-Gelbgold)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:  
> As I mentioned like once (???) I am from germany and I was more or less raised bi-lingual.  
> But yeah, since I live here I have different habits when talking:
> 
> What I am trying to say is, that I had  
>  **no freaking Idea that "damnit, Hell, etc" are considered swear words bc the german versions of these words ("Verdammt, hölle, usw.") are just everyday words!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
>  So like lmao, I don't generally swear like, at all, except for when I'm mad or quoting Vines (r.i.p) and usually censor myself irl. like seriously the swearing in this fic is for atmoshpere and not my everday vocab!  
>  **tl,dr:**  
>  I was unintentionally swearing in english bc in german some words are not considered swears, but in english they actually are!!!!!!!!!!  
> So.... welcome to pt. I of unecessary trivia about the author 
> 
> And another (fun) fact:  
> the thing with Lance having 2 last names is something a friend of mine once explained in class:  
> Basically in latino families double last names are common, one of the names is the fathers last name and the second one is the mothers maiden name, so McCLain is from Lance's dad and Sanchez from his mum.  
> And to answer the question of legalty:  
> Lance is only registered as McClain, but in their family circle they are adressed with both names (but only when they screwed stuff up lmao)  
>  **please correct me if I am wrong, I don't want to talk over anybody and if my infos are wrong then do not hesitate to bonk me over the head with a stick. Please and thank you**
> 
> talking about racial issues etc:  
>  **BLACK LIVES STILL FREAKING MATTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
>  thanks for coming to my ted talk


	2. Chapter 2

After three days of worrying, self doubts and a shitload of budgeting (as well as pizza once his wallet was retuned... and maybe some pizza, but shh) Lance had to return to work today.  
Despite feeling relief that someone returned his money, he still couldn’t necessarily shake off this anxious feeling, pooling in his gut. 

Long version short: Lance was still a bundle of pent up anxiety and nervousness, but he couldn’t call in sick either because despite his coworkers and boss being very understanding about his emotional situation there was still a nagging feeling that he’d disappoint and abandon his coworkers.

The only good thing about going back to work were the tips, so at least there was that.

The establishment wasn’t necessarily the most cosy place, rather run down, the building, which used to be held in a loft style, now just made you feel claustrophobic, and in Lance‘s opinion the restaurant always gave of a weird vibe.  
Despite the rather uncomfortable air surrounding him, Lance usually felt okay at the restaurant, because he was used to this place now and knew that his friends would look out for him and help if anything happened, or if he was just hit with sensory overload (seriously working in a restaurant when you have anxiety really wasn’t Lances best Idea)

But today the atmosphere was loaded with tension and something he couldn’t quite pinpoint, it seemed like _fear,_ which he knew was just ridiculous, because in what world did not cozy equal dangerous... mentally laughing at his own ideas Lance then went to serve the first table.

There sat one woman by herself, unfazed by the tension in the room, typing something on a laptop, rather furiously if you were to ask Lance (The fact that the keyboard was still intact was rather surprising with how hard she was hammering into it). Since she seemed to be rather immersed into whatever she was doing and quite frankly rather angry he then cleared his throat, as to not spook her when talking, which was something Lance found to be really important, because a spooked costumer was not going to tip well... which was just great when you’re lithe and silent like Lance (well, its a gift when dancing, but a curse when wishing to not frighten people. And sadly Lance didn’t get to dance as much as he used to, so nowadays it was more of a hindrance).

“Hello dear, do you already know what you want?“ He asked, after knowing that the woman would not scream and jump because he scared her, (And yes the pet names, etc. Were actually very popular with the costumers and a more steady source of income than many jobs) when spoken with the women finally looked up, and at that moment he realised why she didn’t seem fazed, by whatever vibe the room had, since she was the source of it. 

The woman was beautiful, White hair, dark skin, with striking blue eyes...

... but that was not what made her stand out of the crowd, but her aura, which screamed _don’t mess with me_

Gulping Lance had to focus on doing his job, when the woman smiled brightly at him while raising an eyebrow “Dear?“, definitely finding this situation rather amusing. 

At her teasing question he could feel himself loosen up, maybe her Aura wasn't dangerous, but just secluded, which Lance could totally understand. Almost in a _look really intimidating until I smile check._

Laughing he explained how many people where really, _really,_ fond of the pet names. (Actually some were _too_ into these)

As every other table he had to serve were empty, he accepted her invitation to join her for a little chat (after placing her order of course, he wasn't about to lose his job)

“Not that overcrowded huh?“ the woman, who he now learned was named Allura, asked with curiosity.

“No, but today is one of the lowest Days I’ve Ever seen in here, but well that way I can continue talking with this beautiful Lady I’ve just met.“ at that he winked, which made Allura laugh

“Really? Does the flirting get you tips?“  
“You’d be surprised how much money I made just from all of that, it’s sometimes better paying than this job in itself“

“How little do they pay you?“ she asked, scandalised and shocked at Lance‘s comment.

And Lance felt really at ease, after being tense for the past 4 days (with exception of the evening of the 3rd day of course), when joking with the girl.

Obviously having to serve some other tables as a group came inside he had to leave Allura for some time, until she was gone, on the table was a sticky note with her number, and a _it was nice talking to you Lance, maybe we could meet up some other time (don’t flirt your pretty little head off)_

Chuckling at the others antics, he then proceeded to tuck the note into his jacket, and when he saw the tip she left...

he felt his blood run cold, because there was no way in the world he’d accept that money. 50$ with another note that said:

_accept it, I insist! It was really nice having someone not either reduce me to a sexual object, because somehow people think that sexualising me is better than sexualising a white woman, because I’m Poc.... stupid Idiots... oh well, or be intimidated by my aura. As I said, it was really nice talking with you!_

This woman! 

* * *

Throwing himself on the couch Lance then proceeded to scream into a pillow, at which Hunk shot him a glance, that was equal parts worried and amused. 

„You okay Buddy?“

“NO!“ 

„Okay then proceed.“ if Lance didn’t want to talk he’d respect that.... didn’t mean he wasn’t curious though.

“No you don’t get it, I met this woman-“

„- got a date?“

playfully slapping his best friend Lance continued „No you Idiot, I may be a disaster bi, but you know I’m just a big flirt, without realising! Y’know like a _disaster bi_ “ 

„Without realising.... the tips?“

“Hunk!“

„I know, I know, just teasing. But seriously disaster bi is an understatement, you’re more of a chaotic good, lawfully stupid and neutral tired disaster Bisexual“  
“Anyway, as I wanted to say, before being rudely interrupted-“ at that Hunk made an offended _hey!_ Sound „- she gave me a goddamn 50$ tip! But like she’s really nice, and she even gave me her number, oh that reminds me, Hunkey???? Can you pass me my phone?“ 

after getting his phone Lance proceeded to put Alluras number into his phone, and then texting her, all with Hunk looking over his shoulder.

While Lance was overjoyed with meeting someone _nice_ Hunk furrowed His brows, fully recognising the Name of the woman, seriously, as if Keith was not enough now Allura too?

"And??? Are you going to meet her again?" He then asked, to which Lance beamed and nodded.

"Can I join you as well? I'd love to meet some new people as well." Lance nodded again, but soon enough apologising profoundly, because Lance and Allura were planning to meet up while Hunk was at work.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't control these actions? I love you, you're like a sister to me, but for the love of God get out of his Life as soon as you can!- Yes, Yes I know he’s a cinnamon roll, thatswhy I want you to leave him alone! It’s bad enough that K has his eye on him! No I will not calm down!“

Hunk sighed, since Allura was adamant about manifesting herself in Lance‘s life:“ Okay, but if I see any of you do something... _bad_ no matter how small, you’re going down! Yes overprotective much... Yes Shay is fine, how is everyone else? What do you mean the Gremlin has declared war? Okay... that sounds like them without coffee.... well gotta go, love ya give my regards to everyone... take care, yes I’ll take care of myself and Lance too.“ 

Ending the call he sat on his desk, having to look over some files. Not because they were difficult, in fact most of them were easy to solve, but his superiors wanted to end the investigation, because some high society members were to be arrested if these things came out. Or the other officers were simply unable to see the bigger picture and focused on a detail that was irrelevant so the entire investigation was halted until he took the file and pretty much shoved them into evidence.

Or, which happened not too little either, his boss... not legally, but this city is rotten anyways, so most officers don’t care about legality anyways... gave him certain cases, to either solve in the hidden, or to, well make sure no one would ever see the files again.

* * *

„No, look, all that I’m saying ist, that the only reason, why September isn’t the 7th but the 9th month, same with October, November and December, is because of Julius Caesar, after whom Juli was named, as well as Augustus, after whom august came. So if these two guys weren’t alive at one point our months would still be in order with their names!“ This truly was an issue that Lance was incredibly passionate about, because they screwed up and now the entire months were out of order and that only because of 2 long dead Idiots!

On the other side of the table Allura had a hard time keeping her soda in her mouth in between her laughter. The two of them finally met up, some days after they first saw each other in the restaurant, bonding over stupid things and Thai food, as well as an ungodly amount of gossiping about their co-workers 

Leaning forward, Lance asked: “So... you never told me what you’re working as- only if you’re comfortable with that didn’t want to pressure you...“ he interrupted himself during the question, realising that She might have reason to not bring It up, but Allura smiled  
“Don’t worry it’s alright, my position is difficult, I’m basically a business advisor to the CEO, but I also have to do some other stuff, smaller, but still stuff for the...“ she hesitated “-Business... but yeah It’s really complicated and complex and honestly sometimes I don’t really know what my official position is either.“ 

„That’s so cool! Unless our boss is a jerk- is your boss a jerk?- nevermind, are you happy?“ the other almost had stars in his eyes, with how fast he was speaking and how little air was reaching his head.

“Breathe Lance, my boss is really great, we’re really, really good friends, all of us are in the higher ranks are, and they are pretty much my family, okay scratch that they are my family, not by blood but you get the gist. And yeah, I’m happy although growing up I didn’t think I’d ever turn out... like this.“ She gestured to herself with a laugh „But yes I love my job and my co-workers. Even if working in an office was not what I wanted to be, I actually wanted to be a spy, but shhh, maybe one day the CIA calls me, you never know. Enough about me though, you’re not happy with your job though, right?“ 

Lance sighed: „No I’m not, but the entire story is a bit more complex than that, so let me start at the.... well.... beginning:   
I wanted to come to the United States From Cuba, where I graduated and got my teaching/ psychology diploma, to make the most of it and to help as many people as I could, but, oh well.... no one besides the restaurant took me in, so I Took the job, have to keep alive somehow.“

Curious at how the other couldn’t find a job even with diplomas (mind the plural, a double major, And if that doesn’t show intelligence and hard work, then nothing else truly does) Allura then asked why he wasn’t taken, once or twice was okay, but she learned he had applied for almost every position.

Shrugging Lance gave a short answer, which was: Racism probably

“But that’s unfair and outrageous! Have you thought of fling a lawsuit? Or go to the police?“ she was angry, her initial reason for joining Voltron, under the lead of Akira, or well for the Paladins, as the leading team was called, he was Keith, was that she was sick of the inequality, but for the longest time in which they _controlled_ the city, which was coming close to a year now, Allura apparently lost connection to everyday life, completely unaware of how people still had to suffer the injustices the government and legal officials were ignoring and sometimes enforcing so ignorantly! She really got too caught up with everything that she forgot that she too would’ve been like Lance, forgotten because of her gender, race and sexuality. And now Allura felt like she was about to throw up, feeling bile rise in her throat at the thought of her having forgotten those less fortunate like her, those she vowed to protect, wether it is as Paladin or as Allura. It made her furious and she was close to killing someone, because the boy who was so forgiving And kind, that sat in-front of her, didn’t deserve this treatment.

Lance then proceeded to tell her how he tried to do something with Hunk‘s help, but soon hit a dead end, with the lawsuit being killed dead by the authorities...

...and soon Allura was more or less a volcano close to eruption, so Lance had to calm her down, by telling her some crazy stories about his time at the Garrison... or well mostly about Mr. Iverson, who was a jerk of the highest rank.

And soon enough they were exchanging crazy stories and Mt. Allura calmed down again. 

* * *

Well, at least until she stood in Keith’s office and demanded they’d do more about everyday injustice and discrimination, heartbroken by seeing injustice second hand again.

And she would not lose her goal out of sight again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in a day? I’m on a roll babey!!!  
> But also so many kudos in less than 24 hours? I’m crying in the club rn  
> Also Trigger warning: attempted rape
> 
> Please stay safe!

Keith was not a nice man, no matter how much you were to stretch the meaning of the word, and he knew that, he knew that the city perceived him as a merciless, selfish and cruel murderer, which he undoubtedly was. After all he was the mafia boss, that could have you killed for the most minor hiccup, the man who was known to be unable of kindness or compassion, some even went as far as saying that Akira made a deal with the devil himself; power in exchange for his soul, terrified at the Idea that one person was able to gain this much power, all by himself.

But the reality was different, he was not nice, that was true, but when he built the Voltron empire up, after taking over his mother’s position in the, back then merely street-gang, to the height and power it has achieved and held today, he did it on his own, not with some godly, or whatever, power interfering.  
He was not nice and he didn’t care about being nice to random people, but when one of his men found a wallet in their territory, with their background Check showing the poor financial situation of the owner of the wallet he returned the entire thing with some _additional items_ (the background check was not something they always did, but just the previous night some brave, actually foolish was more fitting, members of one of the gangs under Voltron rebelled in that exact alley, so they suspected the wallet could’ve been left from one of the members, which would’ve given them a clue on who to blame and most likely kill, actually scratch the _most likely_ )

But apparently many forget that being not nice didn’t mean being heartless, yes he didn’t tolerate fuck ups, and he didn’t tolerate disloyalty, the price for these things was in fact execution for most people, but everyone knew about the risk their position held, so quite frankly no one could say that Keith would unnecessarily hurt those under him.

As the leader of such a big crime ring, Keith knew almost everything, or had at least access to every information, so he was not used to not knowing something.

But that boy, Lance McClain, was an Enigma for him, not in the sense that there were no records on him, there were more than enough in fact, but rather in the emotional sense, he left Keith absolutely baffled:

He was a 24 year old from Cuba, who moved to America, after graduating from one of the top 20 schools world wide with a double diploma. Technically the world should be arguing over him, and one day he’d be the holder of a nobel price.... so why was he merely an employee at some shady and quite frankly shitty 2nd class restaurant? If he wasn’t working he seemed to help wherever he could. Most people in his position would be bitter and angry, but the Cuban.... he still seemed so bright and nice, helping, wherever help is needed, for free, despite a financial need. How could a soul this kind and pure exist, in this world, which was not generous to the kind ones, so how was Lance still alive and upbeat, in this cruel world? 

Knowing how tough life could be, especially if you live in the centre of a crime empire, Keith felt a wave of protectiveness, a need to keep this boy happy, which was pretty out of character for him, but then again, no one should even dare to come before him, no one would grab Lance before he did.

Call it an infatuation, he really didn’t care at all. So he branded him, in a delicate manner, with a necklace... (which also had a tracker implemented in typical Paladin/ Voltron manner, but not everyone needed to know that, after all Shiro would argue that he tended to be an impulsive, hotheaded Idiot, who didn’t have an ounce of either self preservation instinct or any ability to think before acting) 

A Saphire to match his eyes. That way everyone who had some sense of self preservation knew that if they’d put as much as a scratch on the boy they’d be dead by the next day.

Some gangs had tattoos to mark their loyalty, which Voltron did too, but the high ranking ones, his 2nd in command Shirogane Takashi had an onyx, his advisor Allura Altea had a Rhodolite Garnet, his hacker Pidge Gunderson owned an emerald, his strategic advisor (and Alluras uncle) got a spessartine Garnet, his police informer Hunk Garret had a Heliodor, and Keith himself owned a Ruby necklace.

This special type of necklace indicated belonging, family and most importantly protection. People under Voltrons special protection held these, no matter if they were part of Voltron or not. (For example shay, Hunks girlfriend, who despite knowing about what they did was no active part of it besides occasional coffee runs, held a matching necklace similar to Hunks close to her heart.)

„Who are you Lance McClain?“

So he sent Allura to approach him, trying to keep Hunk out of the loop, knowing he was childhood friends with Lance and would probably un-invite him from the wedding that he and shay have to have! (Keith would kill Hunk or Shay if they didn’t propose soon)...

... But he partially failed in his attempts,because on one Hand Allura succeeded and even formed a friendship with the other (In fact his plan might’ve worked too well, because Allura was so fond of Lance, that she chose to withhold some Information from him in an attempt to keep some of The other’s privacy intact; on the other Hand Hunk knew he had his eyes on Lance, so yeah... that lecture was not fun, especially because a disappointed Hunk was even worse than a scolding Shiro.)

* * *

Honestly Lance hated night shift more than anything in the world.... okay well injustice and things like it were worse, but on an everyday level the night shifts were the worst! It was either drunk hooligans or, even worse old perverts, who saw the staff, and especially all the female waitresses, as a sort of escort service, while simultaneously being homophobic pricks. With hooligans he could call the police, which usually intimidated them, except for some tougher ones, whom Lance usually could take because where their bravery sat their wit and intelligence was usually lost. But with perverts the police only took cases, in which someone was either raped or physically threatened, which was a garbage policy that everyone besides Hunk followed, whom he sadly couldn’t usually rip out of his job, so the staffs main concern was to keep each other from any harm.

And sadly today it was a pervert night shift, which they somehow all managed to survive completely unharmed, but oh well at least they tipped well, so it was a horrible but lucrative night.

Having finished for today they all finished counting the tips and split it equally (because the men usually only tipped the women, but the females felt as if the male workers deserved these tips too, so they all chose to split it equally) Lance was the last to exit, which in hindsight was not his brightest Idea, since one of the men, who didn’t took Mina‘s rejection too well, apparently waited for Lance,since he was the waiter who threw him out; seeking revenge.

So here was the thing: Lance was flexible and strong due to his past as a gymnast and dancer, he knew more martial arts than many other people, even many high ranking police officers, who were all not only armed, but also trained (Lance knew that, because Hunk taught him all he knew, when he needed a training and sparring buddy). But now Lance wasn’t expecting any assault, so he couldn’t really defend himself, when someone grabbed him from behind, not only restricting his mobility, but also gagging him, taking his ability to scream, so he was left vulnerable. And when his aggressor deemed himself to be safe from any further harm, he started talking: „Don’t look so tough now after all huh? Actually you’re pretty cute like this, all tied up and gagged, I might take you home as my plaything.“ he leaned down to Lance, who was brought to his knees by a man behind him and trying desperately to free himself, fully well aware what the man was implying, now realising that the were all staring at his midriff, which was exposed due to him wearing his favourite cropped shirt, Lance began to shrink into himself.

„Aww... You could never stand your ground agains me. Now answer me, do you know about the devils cross?“ at that Lance nodded, the devils cross was one of the crime gangs of the city, mentally rolling his eyes he thought to himself, that it was of course him, who had to deal with this (but better him than anybody else right?) And don’t get it twisted, Lance was terrified, but he was also just too tired to really care at that moment.

„Oh yeah, you’re gagged.“ the man in front of him laughed while grabbing his chin and turning his head to all sides, most likely inspecting him

„Yeah, you’re really a pretty thing without your big mouth, all at my mercy and so helpless and vulnerable, mine to own and play with how I like, You not having any say in it and when I’m done with you I’ll expose of you-“ he snapped his fingers „like that“

Apparently being really annoyed with Lance‘s lack of Fear or whatever that bastard got off to, he then yanked his head back by his hair, in some way of intimidation practice, which made the man aware of the necklace around his, well... neck, and at that he pulled his Hand back, like it was burnt, Lance hoped that by some miracle his hand was burned, because this bastard More than just deserved it.

„Oh so that’s why you feel like you’re superior to me even when you’re on you knees, a position you musst be all to familiar with... You’re one of Akira‘s Lap bunnies.“ The man stated, which left Lance more confused than anything, because Akira was the Leader of Voltron, the biggest crime ring in, maybe the entire country... which was why it made absolutely no sense, also what made him assume lap bunny, now that was just fucking stupid. It was just a Saphire necklace, from the person who sent his wallet back (Lance was still trying to find out who sent him this... it may be a necklace, which was not expensive, but pretty, because what Idiot would send an expensive jewellery to a stranger, now that was just ridiculous, but he was still kind enough to return his wallet with his entire money and not demand anything for this. The kind stranger was most likely some form of human guardian angel, and who would not accept and love a gift from one’s guardian angel..... and now he was ranting)

During the time in which he reflected on the creep’s words, he didn’t realise, that they left, which meant that he could get out (Thank god that Hunk was an overprotective mother hen and made him take all these courses back home), taking off the gag, which was a mere cloth, he'd take it home with him, to give to Hunk.

But most important and most prominent in his mind was getting somewhere safe right now, which turned out to be a cozy Japanese _restaurant_ (ironic right?) where he sat down and asked if he could use their telephone, since his phone conventionally died, what. A. Cliche!

The lady smiled at him and said that she would get her nephew, who was better at English than her (Lance was so glad, that he took a Japanese basic course back then in the Garrison, because while she spoke bits of broken English Lance‘s Japanese was in fact better than her English. But to be fair English was hard as fuck to learn, but not even half as hard as learning German or french, in fact Lance dropped french after 2 years because it was an aesthetic language but also way too hard to learn)

After about a minute a man went to sit across him, and faintly smiled while introducing himself as Shirogane Takashi, a man with a scar stretching over his nose, a black undercut which was topped with a withe floof (well not Lance‘s fashion statement of the year, but he didn’t look bad with it...that was a whole miracle in itself). He then, after inquiring what had happened, apparently everything but oblivious about the violence of the streets, at least if his grim expression during Lance‘s ramble was something to go by, and offered to drive him home, since Lance wanted to get a cap, because he did not trust Hunk to drive safely when knowing what happened.

Realising, how this might come across, Shiro, he offered Lance to call him that, was stumbling over his own words, apologizing and declaring his sincerity.

And Lance, well Lance just leaned back into his seat and laughed (it was probably the exhaustion, but it was pretty much the funniest thing he had heard that day), assuring Shiro, that he got it, and that as a psychology graduate he knew how to read body language, as well as detecting lies, and he knew that Shiro was actually sincerely worried.

The older visibly relaxed asking whether he wanted to call a cab, or let him drive Lance home, worried about the state of the boy shivering in his seat.

Shiro knew about the dangers of the streets, even when he was „recruited“ as a Spy... it didn’t end well to say the least (hence the prostetic arm and the scar on his face... among others not so visible ones) as the 2nd in command of the Voltron mafia he knew how someone terrified looked (He was looked at like this, but he also knew how being in that position felt like), he, in at least that way saw his younger self in Lance, someone who was suffering, because of mere injustice of the system, but tried to put on a brave face, although he was petrified. Shiro could pick it up in the details, the shivering, the curling into yourself, always being on edge, scanning his surrounding, trying to brush the topic off and some other subconscious movements and expressions.

He knew how it was like to be in lances position, and now understood Keith‘s protectiveness over the boy. Yes he knew about Lance, he was Keiths first hand man after all.

In the end Shiro made sure, that Lance went home safely in the way, that he let Lance call a cab, and accompanied them, insisting on paying for the protesting boy.

Who was now fast asleep on his shoulder, probably the Adrenaline that was wearing off, so he called Hunk once he was close to their shared apartment to make sure that Lance was in good Hands, before carrying him upstairs, handing him over to Hunk.

* * *

All necklaces on one view: 

[Lance](https://www.klenota.de/Halsketten-mit-Saphir/Saphir-Anhanger-mit-Diamanten-in-Weissgold-13684?gclid=CjwKCAjwps75BRAcEiwAEiACMZYvMYxpx1hdL2ea0fatsH7NiMTa4Zi-xuq-IxY5RmaVex7OOZ3SuRoCXmQQAvD_BwE)

[Hunk](https://partsof4.com/products/talisman-necklace-specimen-heliodor-ag-ka-hel)

[Keith](https://www.glamira.de/glamira-pendant-cefalania.html?stone2=diamond-Brillant&alloy=yellow-585&diamond=ruby&gclid=CjwKCAjwps75BRAcEiwAEiACMWF6vdTWfqXlVc4-V5qSCjZddJ5UOuMA19UZ5scnGl9E4BES0dGAgBoCm-gQAvD_BwE)

[Pidge](https://www.twistonline.com/collections/variance-objects/products/zambian-emerald-necklace)

[Coran](https://www.benbridge.com/jewelry/spessartite-garnet-diamond-halo-pendant-14k-11865698.html)

[Allura](https://www.kpjewelers.net/catalog/color-mercahants/p1219-rg/)

[Shiro](https://www.glamira.de/glamira-pendant-derius-8-mm.html?diamond=black-onyx&alloy=white-palladium&gclid=CjwKCAjwps75BRAcEiwAEiACMfBRqKLBLFxgpdl9-c7oATCdMIzgPR7aMUxVXBdUynAnOU3eQNUcKhoCykcQAvD_BwE)

(do you guys have any Idea how long I searched for all of them.... esp after it was deleted 3 times -.-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright introduced character are:  
> Lance  
> Hunk  
> Allura  
> Keith  
> Shiro
> 
> Next chapter will be:  
> Pidge  
> Coran
> 
> But also:  
> Lances rant about German and french is just me projecting....  
> I’m a native German and English speaker and I can understand Gujarati (and a bit of Hindi.... but I’m v bad at it lol)  
> But yeah I’m in my 6th year of french and my prof hates me so yikes ig?????


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in a day? In this Economy? Apparently..  
> You guys are so sweet, thanks for all the great feedback :))))  
> I hope you’ll enjoy this, more Voltron centric chapter, where we learn more about the paladins ;)

After handing Lance over to Hunk, Shiro urned to leave.  
Only to be invited by him to stay for a bit, saying that he wanted to talk to him anyways.   
Or well, interrogating would be the more appropriate term, Hunk thought while planning out his questions, knowing fully well that Shro was more than able to convincingly avoid shit.  
And as much as he loved his family, Hunk was close to killing them once and for all...  
‚Why the hell is everybody suddenly this interested in Lance? Seriously if he gets hurt from this I am going to murder someone.‘ Hunk mused while dropping Lance off.

And by dropping off, Hunk meant tucking Lance in, after changing him into more comfortable clothes (Hunk was pretty sure, that he had seen Lance in his underwear more often than Shay, who was his girlfriend and hopefully soon to be fiancée, thank you very much) because as students they sometimes had to take care of the other when they were knocked out...

So while changing his best friend, he found a cloth, damp at some places, in a pocket of his jacket, which he knew lance would never do, he was too clean and tidy to keep used Tissues or cloth in his pocket, so it couldn’t stem from him per se. When he then returned to the living room Shiro sat on a chair, familiarising himself with the room, scanning for any escape routes and things that could come in handy (once a spy, always a spy), so he handed him a glass of water, along with some leftover food. He knew his family pretty well at this point and knew that Shiro too was rather spent, and most importantly forgot to take care of himself, on more occasions than Hunk could count.

„How are you?“ he then asked

„Pretty shit“

Laughing at the olders (well technically Shiro was merely 6 Years old, but details, details) antics, Hunk then handed the cloth over together with the unspoken question of: you know anything about it?

„Lance had it, I take that you know more than me right now, as far as I know I’d say this was used as a gag. Honestly what the heck happened to him?“

So after Shiro explained, what Lance had told him the two, both furious, mind you, took the rest of the clothes Lance wore today and then contacted Pidge, their tech genius and pretty much the brain of Voltron, asking them to scan for DNA and then look for the matches, making sure that the person who touched and hurt Lance was going to see how the carrots were growing, from under the earth... that was only if they were to keep their eyes.

* * *

Pidge Gunderson, born Katie Holt, was always fascinated by technology and mechanics. In that way they definitely took after their father and brother, who both were renowned for their work in the field of robotics, as well as technology. They always encouraged them, to do what they wanted, even if most people told the and their family that: _technology and STEM wasn't for ‚Ladies‘ don’t be silly Katie_ which was not only sexist as fuck, but also continuing to dead name them... stupid assholes Matt would always call them, before being shushed by their father, who scolded both of them to not say such crude things, only to agree with them in the end and get chastised by their mother.

But one day they were gone, Pidge was devastated, especially with the police saying it was a kidnapping, wrong place, wrong time and soon declared them dead. So they hacked into the police database, not like it was hard their cyber defense are actually a joke and something Pidge could’ve hacked into since they were like 8, to search for more intel, because what the officer told him was utter bullshit and so they found out, that the case was never even looked into.

And they also found out about the Voltron Mafia, a crime organisation, still growing at the time, which the two missing Holts were working with, Wrong place, wrong time my ass! (Still didn’t clear the confusion about them working with the mafia at all!!!) 

And so they took after their family members and scheduled an appointment with the gangs new leader (read: they hacked themselves into his calendar), in the beginning merely to avenge her family, as well as to actually inform others about the disappearances.

And that’s how Katie learned about Voltron and their motivations, and how her family tied into it. Realising that the name Holt was too dangerous to keep they changed to Pidge Gunderson

and convinced their mother to return to her maiden name.

Two days later Katie Holt died, her record wiped from the existence, Katie merely a shadow of the past and Pidge Gunderson was born.

In merely one year the Organisation was no longer a small gang, but something that was not casually mentioned and struck fear into everyone.

Soon enough the name Voltron, as well as the cybername Emerald meant chaos and destruction for those who were opposed to them.

But for those who were part of Voltron it meant Family.

So when Hunk and Shiro called and asked for the DNA scan and everything else Pidge went to work immediately, or well, as immediate and hardworking as they could without the actual DNA traces.

* * *

The next day Lance, still not entirely back to the world of the living, the events of the past night crashing down on him forcing tears into his eyes and an upcoming panic attack.   
After more or less grounding himself he checked the watch which was something that generally calmed him and gave him a sense of grasp of time and control over his day, only to go into immediately panic mode:

**He was late for work!**

So changing into whatever was close to him Lance then pretty much bolted into the living room/ kitchen to grab something to eat, managing to avoid falling down merely two times, so that was a plus...

Only to find Hunk and... Shiro?

„Hey Lance sit with us! We’re just having lunch“ Hunk mentioned for him to join them, which he quickly shot down, Because no matter how much he loved Hunks food, he was not too keen on losing his job for food (delicious food, but ‚only‘ food nonetheless). Knowing about his lunch shift after a night shift Hunk had already called in and made sure that Lance had a day off.

The other visibly relaxed when being told, that he didn’t need to rush he then sat down on the couch, still incredibly confused as to why in the world Shiro was still here? Noticing Lances obvious surprise Hunk then explained, that Shiro was like a brother to him, skilfully avoiding the topic of how they met, because that would’ve been rather awkward, given that Hunk could not really lie, and Shiro was only able in limited ways.

And Hunk, the police officer he was then asked if he was already able to talk about what had happened. So Lance had to re-live yesterday’s events, only now fully recognising the danger he was in, only now feeling the fear; what if they came back for him, what if they now knew where he lived, what if they were at the restaurant right now threatening his friends?

Thousand theories and possibilities were swimming around his head, as well as the mention of Akira, so he talked and talked about everything in his mind, his fears and feelings of the day, visibly shocking Hunk, who was now hugging him without the intention of ever letting go, and even Shiro in the process.

„We already sent your clothes to a DNA scan, and we’ll get these Bastards!“ Hunk exclaimed, breaking his cinnamon roll rule #1 (Lance‘s Idea not his) which was: no swearing

But no one was messing with his best friend, Lance did not deserve the shit this world had to offer.

* * *

After every Paladin was informed about what had happened they were hellbent on annihilating the devils cross.

The small gang was only alive because Voltron chose to let them remain, being easy to manipulate into doing the dirty work that Voltron didn’t want to do themselves. But nowadays they were rebelling anyways and so their actions against someone under clear protection from Voltron. They were unable to excuse themselves with saying that they didn’t recognise the pendant, because Voltron officially claimed Lance McClain, and they knew that (besides everyone in the scene of Crime knew to look out for pendants, because that was a rule of survival in the streets _**do not aggravate any member of Voltron, above all**_ )

Keith hated disloyalty, and the price they’d pay wasn’t only death, death would be too kind, the trespassing and attacking a Voltron member in any way was even worse than disloyalty in the underground scene.

Pidge who finally glanced up from their laptop then announced that they found them, specifically the leading base, as well as having it under their control and under surveillance.

Turning to his advisors, especially the oldest member of the paladins, Coran, Keith then asked for any specifics that could probably hinder, inconvenience or harm any Paladin.

Hunk made sure, that the police would arrive only after hey left the crime scene, as well as making sure nothing could be traced back to them, not that it really mattered, because thinned most of the cit anyways and were too powerful to really attack in any legal form; Shiro was collecting the weapons they’d use today, as well as planning with Pidge, Coran and Allura, how to get in and out, as well as how they were to proceed.

And Keith? He made sure that this was an ambush to remember to whom the city belonged to, as well as to once and for all staking his claim.

* * *

Coran Altea, one of the two advisors for the head of Voltron, was not to be messed with. Being enlisted into the army at the age of 18 he quickly rose in rank, to a position in which he was in charge of military planning. But he hated his position, wars already killed too many innocent people, so he tried to save as many as he could, truth to be told, Coran was a friend of humanity, so he soon was mocked as the white knight until he was approached by an official, to be precise Shirogane Takashi, who then introduced him to Voltron, a way to save as any innocent as he could, a way to create radical justice, to do what the officials were too corrupt to do something agains these issues.

That’s how he was introduced to Keith and soon became the 3rd Paladin, quickly followed by his niece Allura, who shared his sentiment of wanting to create justice, going against her parents orders to keep away from Coran, as well as to take over the company.

* * *

„I’m Palad-in!“

„PIDGE! This is no time to joke!“ Shiro replied to their gremlin hacker, while everyone else had to hold their laughter.

„Okay back to business guys. Everyone remembers their positions?“ Keith asked, which in return was followed by a chorus of: Yes (This was only Verbally, because last time they all nodded Hunk pointed out, that he didn’t see if they nodded or not and since then they all silently agreed to... well never silently agree again if they didn’t want the comms to be spammed)

Since they weren’t accompanied by any other soldier, the Paladins were now lacking a sniper, which meant that they had no high ground, but according to Pidge it wasn’t needed anyways.  
Keith did have to admit that the issue of the missing sniper was starting to become quite... bad for planning, especially since nowadays many of their enemies were very fond of snipers.  
And even if they did have snipers in Voltron there was a difference between a soldier or another Paladin working with them.

So their plan was that Allura, would play the Damsel in distress, and then inside the building place Rover, which allowed Pidge to help them on the field. Rover then would live feed the inside of the building, which gave them not only the element of surprise, but also an exact inside knowledge of how many people were inside, since there were no cameras inside by default, so right now they were all blind in the sense that none of them knew about their enemies positions.

Once they knew what they were dealing with they could work with that.

Keith usually worked in the background with a revolver, and an array of knifes, from throwing knifes to daggers.

Shiro too was in the backline with his shotgun, which usually would leave him defenceless, if it weren’t for his incredible knowledge in hand to hand combat (his prosthetic arm did help, due to some _modification_ from Pidge. 

Allura was one of the frontline fighters, with a Parasol or a double Fan combination

Coran was in the front with his double edged Haladie sword (Haladie swords are basically double sided knifes)

The last member in combat was Hunk with his expandable staff that had a foldable spear Tianjin could thus be used alone too (in fact he usually acted more as a defensive force and thus usually used his staff)

Which meant that two (three if you counted Pidge with Rover) people were the support from the backline, while three were in close combat quarters.

And since this mission was a mere Kill some, take the rest mission they obviously had an easy fight (okay the fact that this was an ambush situation did help them, but honestly this _was_ the world of the shadows where playing fair was in no ones vocabulary)

* * *

Keith knew that he was at least a little messed up, but seeing the terrified face of the gangs‘ Leader, the one who touched what was _his_ made him relax. He even enjoyed messing with the others head, so he didn’t mind someone calling him sick, maybe he was, but who wasn’t a little? 

_We all have our dark sides, I just merely show mine_ , he mused, granted, his might be more prominent and darker than many people‘s.

And after his clothing was matching the colour of the ruby around his neck Keith left the lifeless corpse for his footsoldiers to Put it into the spot Hunk had pitched the police and to where he too was headed.

There the mutilated and twisted body, having the Voltron sign not only carved, but also burnt into his skin, would be placed to send a signal, that no one messes with Voltron.

And specifically no one messes with what belonged to him, which was why at the centre of the Voltron sign a Saphire was carved and then burnt into the skin as well, for everyone to see.

* * *

No member of Voltron was inherently evil, they all had noble goals, if you wanted to describe what they were doing like that; for many people they were seemingly heroes, because after they became the ruling gang of the district they prevented war on the streets at all costs, reducing the Amount of victims significantly.

Every paladin lost someone or something important to them, and they all experienced injustice, they knew why they were doing this and that the were not good people.

You could spin it all you wanted, but the result would be the same, in one way or the other they all killed people and destroyed lives, no matter how justified these actions might have been, Voltron judged over who could live and who couldn’t, who was righteous and just and who wasn’t.

And in some way each of them enjoyed their part in Voltron, in one way they were all sinners, no one was even remotely innocent, no matter how kind, sweet, funny, nice, charitable or selfless they were, they were all bad people in a way.

But Voltron also meant family, protection and Home for the Paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love them.... and I love Hunk and his line of like: I cant see you nodding, is everyone nodding (basically imagine the line, exactly like this scene)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn I’m actually being productive....  
> Sadly not when it comes to school (okay that’s not really true, I am studious, just not right now OwO) 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter ^^

When he arrived at the haven, where the deranged corpse of the devils cross leader, or well, ex- leader, surrounded by his lackeys, which were floating in the water, were stationed for all to see, Hunk let out a little Wolf-whistle, because damn Keith really didn’t play around.

The corpses floating around were, well normal murdered corpses (despite the bloating due to the water intake), but there was one particular corpse that caught everyone’s attention.

Clawed out eyes, burnt off fingertips, mouth too burnt off, ropes tied around the neck and carving in the chest area.

Looking around he saw the nauseous faces of his colleagues, which he could understand, because the first time he saw a corpse, being deranged like that he had to throw up. 

Nowadays he was immune to these gory sights, which was really needed, when working as a high ranking police officer in the city of crime, as well as being the reason why this was the city of crime. Hunk had done things he used to wished to erase from this world and even if it was a necessary evil, to create a Safer environment for the people of their city, it was still wrong for Hunk‘s moral compass... but this it a city where the innocent die, and Hunk had to kill his own to survive, as well as to make sure other‘s didn’t have to give up their innocence. 

Finally approaching the dead man he started his ‚Investigation‘ , which meant him acting like he was trying to solve this case, only to then convict someone who crossed Voltron, in a way that was harmless enough to not be punished with death (Like disobeying smaller orders, especially in the low ranks); or in cases where he couldn’t blacken someone the case would be on Ice after a month of ‚No evidence‘, which was easy to prove, since Votron was more than thorough...

Being approached by one of his coworkers, Who asked him if he saw a pattern in how the corpses were marked and scattered, since Hunk was the district's expert when it came to gang violence and organised crime, Hunk was feeling himself perk up.

‚Ah finally someone who had the idea of thinking about the big picture‘ Hunk thought while shaking his head, seemingly crushed at the idea of having no Lead, convincing the other that there was no chance of it having an important link (at least he could finally use Lance‘s psychology workshops, to whom he always dragged Hunk). But the other didn’t seem too convinced though, which was on one hand impressive, but on the other just very.... not good.

Mentally he saved the officer‘s name to give to Pidge, so they could take care of his credibility or recruit him for the lower ranks of Voltron. Hunk almost felt bad, but he remembered how the other was not only a threat, but also someone who might approach Lance, if having the knowledge, that Lance had been in contact with the man. And so he really couldn’t care less if Pidge would destroy the other‘s life or not.

* * *

Once he was home Hunk pretty much proceeded to crash into the couch, next to Lance, who fiddled around with his necklace. After some minutes of comfortable silence Lance turned to him and asked about his day, to which he answered with a groan and a grunt of Pizza!

And that’s how the two found themselves in a heated Pizza debate (don’t ask, toppings and Mario Cart were the reasons for broken friendships) while choosing what they wanted to eat.

When their pizza arrived, and they cuddled on the couch, Lance then moved to face him

„Hey... can you find out to whom this handwriting belongs? You have a data base right?“ Holding a paper up, written upon was a handwriting he knew, all too well, Keith.

„What even is that“ he decided to play innocent

„Dunno it was in the letter box“

Taking the paper from him Hunk decided to loo at the written words, while Lance pointed out, that this writing looked pretty similar to the one on the letter, that came with his wallet and the necklace. And Hunk knew the other was right, but tried to act like he didn’t see a connection, so he focused on the written words, mentally facepalming at their leader’s antics, goddamnit Keith! Now I gotta cover your dumb butt!

Because on the paper stood:

_Dear Mr. McClain,_

_Given your impressive record, as well as your degrees and experience, which were shown to me by my personal advisor, I, as the head of this company, owe the pleasure of inviting you to a job interview as Business Analyst._

_I’d be delighted if you were to consider calling our administration, to schedule an appointment._

_Sincerely_

_Keith Kogane_

_CEO of Marmora Inc._

Looking up at Lance, Hunk then asked if he was going to accept, to which the other nodded enthusiastically, happy at the Idea of finally being able to get a Job in his field of expertise (Not necessarily what he wanted to do, but until he could help people with his Job he could use his degree to finally earn more than minimus wage (He studied for fucks sake)

„Don’t you agree that this handwriting looks exactly like the other one? I may be able to finally thank the person who sent my wallet back!“

„But how would you be able to tell if this was written by this Kogane dude? It’s probably a secretary that wrote this-“

„Thats why, that’s exactly why you could look in your database!“ Lance jumped up and down giddy with the idea of finally meeting the kind stranger and thanking them. But Hunk quickly killed that idea, by explaining, that not only did he need a suspicion to look into the database, as well as the database including everyone’s information, yes, but everyone meant those they convicted, or were investigating, suspicious of, etc... and adding, that someone who would return an entire wallet with the money was probably not a criminal, at all and rather a kind citizen (oh the Irony, he thought)

Hunk felt truly horrible killing his friends idea, especially because he was more correct than he probably realised, but Lance was already too deep into this mess and Hunk would feel even more horrible if it wasn’t Lance‘s dreams being killed, but Lance himself. So this was a necessary evil, to protect his brother

* * *

The next day Lance did call into the company’s office, and got an appointment for this evening, being told that Mr. Kogane cleared his schedule, merely for this interview.... and to be honest Lance felt bad, that this man seemed to have a lot of faith in him, as well as having cancelled his appointments for him; but on the other hand Lance felt appreciated in a way that he was finally wanted, maybe even needed and not just an unnecessary attachment you can’t get rid off.

(He was also told, that Mr. Kogane was expecting him, not in his office, as Lance assumed, but in a restaurant, saying it was to make the interviewed more comfortable.... )

Luckily he had the day off, which was ironic if he was being honest, he was getting ready for a job interview on a day he had a break from his actual work, to make himself the most presentable for the interview, because as much as people liked to act like they were only looking at the degrees and personality, Lance knew that was more or less just bullshit (unless the employer was blind)

Because everyone was in one way or the other guided by the looks of someone, some more, some less, but the better Lance looked the more likely he was to get that job.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant Lance felt his nerves skyrocket, having no idea what to expect out of this interview, what was his maybe-boss like? An old creep? A spoiled brat who ad everything handed to him on a silver spoon? Someone professional? Some weirdo? No Idea...

To Lance’s enjoyment he was earlier than the other, which meant that he could look over his credentials again, as well as just relax, maybe order something to drink?

So after ordering something to drink, and looking at the menu, which helped to calm his nerves...

And then he looked up, only to have a heart attack, because suddenly he wasn’t alone, but sat across a man, whom he hoped, almost begging the universe, was not his Boss. Not because he seemed unprofessional, but because Lance was now experiencing a bi panic, with his mind pretty much shutting down repeating one sentence that sounded suspiciously like Oh NO! He’s hot! (Betrayal universe!!)

And so when the other introduced himself as Keith Kogane, while extending his hand, Lance pretty much could’ve died on the spot. This was going to be fun... _not_.

But the interview went surprisingly well, in fact Keith, he allowed him to address the man in this informal way, told him, that his advisor was Allura, who actually gave him the Idea to employ Lance. And Keith assured him, that the only way he wouldn’t be given he job would’ve been if he was an asshole, since his degrees were already enough of a reason to be employed, as well as him having a lot of trust and faith in Allura.

And after hours of talking (out of which only one hour was used for the interview) their ways parted.

* * *

Lance was overjoyed, that he was going to work, not only with Allura, but also with a boss, who was not only capable, but also nice and kind, which was actually a new experience for him because his old boss was not the kindest.... kinda homophobic but at least he wasn't racist.

(Okay the fact that he was good looking was actually quite likely to disturb him in his work, but that’s the price you pay right? In fact after his initial shock Lance had tried to not study his boss, in an attempt to not panic, and he actually succeeded in his task, as well as finding out that Keith was really, really kind )

But still he was finally able to not work himself to the bone to pay his part of the bills and to enjoy life a bit more, and he was also able to get away from the drunk perverts during night shift (Remembering what had happened during his last night shift, he felt a shiver run up his spine, as well as double checking his environment, feeling almost as if he was being followed, not wishing to repeat that...)

The only downside to this was, that he worried about his coworkers who now had to deal with these people on their own, so he swore himself, that he’d check on his friends as often as he could. But first came to not-so-fun part, which was showing up at his current workplace, to quit his job... shivering and standing in front of the door he realised, that his friends would probably see him as a traitor, they’d hate him.... maybe he shouldn’t take the other job, what if he Wasn’t good enough and he’d be fired, then he’d have nothing and no one. Hunk was already kinder than Lance deserved...

Still standing in front of the entrance to the restaurant he felt how drained he was and how his legs were weak, which was why he fell to his knees, crying in the night, all alone with no one who cared.

* * *

Coran was really just going to memorise the layout of the area the devils cross used to hog, just a short walk around, searching for anything suspicious or weird that the cross left behind.

Well that was until he saw someone moving around the territory, which made them a potential threat. So he followed the figure which, then fell to their knees and was shaking (maybe They was praying or something, the devils cross was a very religious organisation). Thinking they might be a member of the gang, who somehow escaped them, he took out his pocket knife and approached the figure.

And when he saw the crying boy, whom he immediately identified as Lance McClain, Coran dropped the blade and went to the boy, wishing to comfort, his heart clenching and hurting, when seeing this poor soul hurting... no person, especially this young should ever, ever have to endure. That was one of the reasons Coran became the orange Paladin, making sure no one had to suffer like that. Coran felt the same protectiveness he felt over the other Paladin‘s, they were all young blood who shouldn’t have to focus about surviving, but just to worry about their job or their uni course.

Carefully testing the waters he made sure the boy knew about his presence, as to not startle him, he gently put his hand on the others‘ back, which made him look up at Coran, with red, puffy eyes, looking So, so vulnerable. Coran knew that look to well, knew how the other felt helpless, afraid, worried, and completely alone and excluded; he knew that look, because he used to experience it too. Before he was a member of Voltron at least...

„Hello my boy“ he then decided to strike a conversation

A shaky voice replied with something, that made Corans‘ blood run cold

„Please.... please don’t“ Lance‘s‘ voice broke „Please don’t hurt me, I- I’ll do anything, just don’t-“

Coran interrupted him, by hugging the boy and assuring, that he had no intention of harming him.

Although Lance began to relax into the almost fatherly hold he realised the potential threat the orange haired man could potentially pose to him. So he pushed the other off and tried to scream for help, but he was cut off by something around the man’s neck... a pendant similar to the one he was wearing and so he closed his mouth and tried to decipher the (probably Irish?) man in front of him.

Realising, that the other still saw him as a threat, he felt rather proud, what a smart boy, Coran quickly introduced himself, also mentioning, that he was something like a father to Allura (knowing about their friendship wasn’t extraordinary, because he too could’ve been in the meeting, where Allura dropped the name Lance McClain, as well as the profile.... or at least he tried to convince himself of that, while simultaneously hoping, that the young man was too gone emotionally, to even process this juxtaposition). Then proceeding by inviting the younger to a coffee (after all it was way past dinner time... it was 2 AM for the love of god, also known as the best time for coffee, at least in Coran‘s humble opinion) This would give Lance the opportunity to relax, if he wasn't alone, having the comfort of other people around.

And in a possible moment of weakness, Lance spilled his heart out, and Coran felt the same paternal love he felt for every other Paladin; only now fully realising, why every Paladin who already met the target of Keith’s.... interest felt an immediate need to protect him.

Soon Coran found himself waiting in front of the establishment (a restaurant as he now knew) where he found Lance, until he exited and told him, that he did it.

Proud at the boy for facing his fear Coran then walked with Lance to his Apartment.

* * *

The next day, Lance had a free day before starting his new job, and so he did is favourite thing, sleep and eat.

.....

Okay that was a lie, he was also reflecting on the past weeks and the people he met (Allura, Shiro, Keith and Coran)

What a strange bunch of people, honestly, but they all seemed pretty similar in a way that wasn’t the most obvious at first, but the similarity was there...

... well now Lance just had to find the connection, which was going to be freaking hard when your brain was too exited to focus on anything besides his new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the only Paladin that hasn’t met Lance is Pidge.... next chapter my friends, next chapter ;)  
> Also I love Lance, and he deserves to be protected!!!!!!!  
> (Also I really love writing Hunk and his inner struggle, as well as him being protective af over Lance!!!!!!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be able to upload every other day (if I’m really productive I may upload in between) on a hopefully regular basis lol  
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

„I’m really curious to see this Lance dude for myself!“

„And I’m regretting offering him this position, because you are a goblin and I don’t want you two to meet.“ Keith looked at Pidge, mostly teasing them, since they actually were the only Paladin, who didn’t meet Lance yet and now they were even more curious to meet him.... especially since he had every other paladin wrapped around his finger (not that Lance had any Idea) 

„As if you’d ever regret seeing your Loverboy~“ they joked, at which Keith playfully hit the Hacker on the head, muttering something like ‚Other people would’ve killed you for this disrespect‘

„Calm your Horses Samurai“

„GET OUT!“ Keith laughed

They ran out laughing, enjoying this situation more than they should in Keith’s opinion, which left him sitting by his desk, regretting most of his life decisions.

He really loved his family, but they could all be huge assholes; for fuck‘s sake! He was the leader of one of the most feared Mafia organisations in the entire world, but somehow Allura, Pidge, Shiro, Coran and Hunk were teasing him about his ‚crush‘ on Lance.... everyone else would be beheaded if they did that. As if his parents weren’t enough of a chaotic force in his life, nooooo...

His Asshole of a brother (adopted, but details, details) Shiro, had to tease him in front of all the Paladins, which basically gave them permission to do so too, that Bastard!

Keith didn’t have a ‚crush‘ on the Cuban boy, yes he was curious to know if he was the same behind closed doors, not believing that anyone was this selfless, without succumbing to the darker needs and desires.

Especially because that’s what Voltron was quintessentially, a group of people who were so fucking pissed with the unfairness of the world, that they decided to play by the rules of the universe. If you’re an asshole to me I will show you what an Asshole I can be!

(Okay and maybe he was thinking of recruiting Lance, after all Keith didn’t lie in his letter... too much)

* * *

Walking into the lobby of his new Job, Lance felt like he was dying from his nerves alone, after all he knew none of the people on the ground floor, and was too anxious to go ask someone for help, being even more discouraged by the nasty Glace the receptionist shot him.

That was until someone tugged on his sleeve, making him turn around to see someone, who was like 1.4 feet (about 40cm for the non-Americans like me lol) smaller than him (pretty much leprechaun sized, if you were to ask Lance)

Not knowing what to do he then awkwardly greeted the leprechaun, Lance was refusing any other name right now.... their colour scheme was fucking green as well!

Getting some strange looks from everyone around the hall the other then jumped up and down and dragging Lance down the hall, did they just smoke crack or something, how could you be this energetic in the morning?

„Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi, I’m Pidge they/them if you don’t respect that I’m gonna cut you no joke!“

Dumbfounded he looked at Pidge, who was still jumping around.... and then it hit him

„Oh you’ve just had coffee mixed with redbull right?“ That was what got him his degree if he was honest

„NOPE! Coffee, redbull and Coke mixed!!!!!!“

„That is even worse!“ Not even Mr. ‚No I can handle a double major without getting a caffeine addiction‘ McClain (Hunk‘s words not his) was ever desperate enough to do so and now feared they’d go into a cardiac arrest

At that Pidge laughed like a maniac and fell down, giving Lance a heart attack, until they stood up, having calmed down and then explaining, how they wanted to show him the building. God they were going to bring him into an early grave, that whiplash was extreme!

Needless to say Pidge and Lance were pretty much besties by the time they arrived at his office (also finding out, that everyone was staring at them earlier, because Pidge, as the company‘s technician, and mechanic was never out of their office/ cave)

„Alright Leprechaun!“

„Leprechaun?“

„Your height and the green.... it was either Leprechaun or gremlin“

Groaning they told Lance that everyone in the higher ranks did call them Gremlin.

„Alright Blue boy-“

Now it was Lance‘s turn to ask

„Your necklace!“

„Oh right, I totally forgot that I wore that, wait is jewellery allowed in here?“ Already raising his hands, to take of the Saphire, until Pidge hastily stopped him, saying that he should keep it on, with such an urgency, that was rather suspicious, seeing them wearing a similar necklace with either a Smaragd or an Emerald.... weird....

And then Pidge pretty much slammed the door open (looking not the tiniest bit guilty at almost unhinging it..... how the hell are they so strong, they have noodle arms And were pretty much dwarf sized?????) all eyes were on them.

And strangely enough Lance only saw familiar faces around the conference table, there were Keith (Wondering how casual he wanted Lance to be, he mentally corrected himself to think Mr. Kogane), Allura, Shiro and Coran.

Awkwardly staring he raised his hand to a tiny wave, accompanied by a small „Hi?“

At which Allura pretty much proceeded to bodyslam him with the force of her hug (gosh how violent was this office?), and saying, that she feared that the gremlin wasn’t going to let him leave their side from now on, to which they replied with a „Watch it princess“

„Princess?“

At that Allura spoke up again, pretty much playfully staring Pidge down: „Jup, Pidge is a gremlin, for obvious reasons-“ to which they added that they can’t argue with that logic

„Keith is Samurai, which makes more sense when knowing him better, Shiro is Mulan, because he is Asian-“ at that Keith interjected by saying that that made absolutely no sense at all, because he too was Asian, and Mulan was Chinese, Shiro was Japanese and so the term Samurai would’ve fit the other way better! Completely ignoring her boss Allura continued: „-Coran is the gorgeous man, don't ask, please.“ Absolutely baffled at the way his coworkers were so close, Lance couldn’t help the fond smile creeping up on his face

Clearing his throat Keith then really spoke up for the first time since Lance stepped into the room: „Allura! Stop chasing of Lance! You’re gonna make him quit, before you can say Quiznack!“

At that, the woman, seemingly being scolded, bursted out into laughter, and walked to her desk, saying she needed to work, which apparently was code for I’m going to laugh my ass of, while you continue being dumbasses.

Sighing Keith then turned to Lance with a fond smile on his face, that screamed: ‚That Bitch.... I fucking love her‘ and then attempted to restore some professionalism (as if that was possible with Pidge and Allura pretty much gossiping in the back right now)

„Anyway, moving on from that.... Pidge already introduced themself I’m assuming, so we can skip them, Allura too, As you know I’m your boss-“ at that Shiro went bright red with trying to contain his laughter „Smooth Keith... very smooth.“

„You know what? You might be my brother, but I can fucking fire you right now“

„I’ll tell mum if you do!!!!“

„What are you Five?“ 

At that Coran decided to butt in by mentioning that Shiro was already six years old by now, while simultaneously explaining, that he was born on the 29th of February.

And before Shiro could say anything else, Keith interjected with a very eloquent:

„Fuck OFF!-“ again clearing his throat Keith the tried to continue like this just hadn’t happened

„Alright... we’re pretty informal here in the higher positions, as you may or may not have already“ He paused searching for an adequate expression, while everyone in the background laughed at the awkwardness of their leader „Realised. So we all call each other by our first names, you may do that too, but in case you’re not too comfortable with first names, then please do inform us, so we can adapt. Hopefully this isn’t weirding you out or anything... but let me warn you, this office is the definition of chaotic and I swear to god if we had cameras in here There would be a compilation of people staring at it like they are in the office....“ Keith smiled, while being hit with the realisation, that Lance only knew him, Pidge and Allura he then pretty much tripped over his own words to correct his error

„Oh I’m so sorry, you’re probably not familiar with Coran and Shiro over there-“

„I already met him yesterday“ Coran interjected. Simultaneously Shiro explained how they met like 2 weeks ago....

Being at a loss of words Keith then playfully decked both of them, seriously this was a violent office! 

Allura sneaked up next to Lance, making him screech out load, as well as giving him the second heart attack of the day, when saying, that they were always like that and that he’d get used to it, as well as enjoying his daily dose of drama.

Shaking his Head Keith then pretty much sent all of them to their desks (or well, in Pidge‘s case their cave, mostly to separate Allura and Pidge, these gossiping little shits, although SHiro and Allura could be horrible enough even without Pidge), while requesting for Lance to accompany him to his office, wanting to speak with him in private.

* * *

When the men sat across each other, with coffee, curtesy to Keith‘s coffee maker, the older then started the conversation

„I’d like to personally, and... shall we say professionally-“ they both had to chuckle remembering that very unprofessional greeting 10 minutes ago

„-Welcome you into Marmora Inc., since we already talked about your job, yada yada yada, we can just skip that boring stuff and jump right into the fun stuff.“ Lance blushed hard, after the other winked at him...

.... okay but you’ll you really blame him, I mean come on, who wouldn’t blush at least a little bit, when your attractive (objectively!!!!) Lance‘s mind provided, Boss winks at you when pretty much fucking purring! Especially when saying something, that could be interpreted in a very non-pg way... and that Bastard knew what he was doing, that was not hard to find out (goddamn how _informal_ is this office.... seriously?)

Trying to calm his nerves Lance then answered: „Uhhh... Yeah- I mean- yeah we can totally skip the pg stu- ehm.... wait....no. Rewind please!“ Shaking his head Lance then mumbled, that he was just going to shut up.

Great Lance... now your boss pretty much knows, that you came close to thinking not appropriate things.... just fucking great! But in his defense Keith started it!

Laughing Keith then continued a casual conversation, about how Lance felt about his new coworkers, until the other calmed down and they could talk about his office, and his job, in a more organisational way (because, and Keith was being honest, no one knew anything about the Job Lance was now going to do... okay Shiro and Allura know a little bit, but their expertise was not necessarily in that compartment, and thus rather limited.)

* * *

After sending Lance out, to start his work, or well get comfortable today, Keith started planning his next moves very carefully, especially in regards to Lance, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable, or, and that was not only more likely, but also more fatal, putting him in Harms way.

Which, in this line of... work, was more than likely to happen, if Keith wasn’t careful enough.

And while the other Paladins were merely teasing him, because of his infatuation with the Cuban, Keith did acknowledge, that his curiousness was not entirely based on recruiting a new paladin.

But it wasn’t, as the others liked to think, a crush, although he had to admit, that Lance was objectively pretty, and saying that he’d forget the other‘s flushed faced would be a lie, and it’d also be a lie if Keith said, that he didn’t like seeing the other squirm and be flustered.

So there was that... but more than that Keith was also rather, intrigued by the younger, who somehow managed to wrap every paladin (sans Hunk) around his little finger within 3 weeks or something. And it didn’t take a psychologist to see, that Lance was genuinely this nice and sincere, which would make him a good spy (and a good friend! His mind provided), having an eye for details and pretty much a heart of gold, from what Hunk told him; hell he even got the resident’s gremlin to open up within a day! 

Yes, Keith had to admit, that Lance was a mystery to him, knowing, like every other paladin, how cruel this world can be and having more than enough experience with these cruelties, but still continued to remain pure in the way of not seeking to make his tormentors experience his pain, but instead moving on, to make sure no one had to suffer as he did.

But he also knew, that the younger was more deadly that many people could probably fathom:

His abilities, to make everyone like him, in the acting department (when doing a background check, Keith found out that he in fact won prices for acting, when he was younger), and in psycho-analysis made him a deadly spy.

Lance was charming, being able to make the entire room focus on only him, being an entertainer by nature, with a charismatic aura, that immediately made you trust him and let your guard down.

But he also had a keen eye, immediately linking the writing similarities, that, if it wasn’t for Hunk interfering, could’ve really derailed Keith‘s plan; immediate picking up on details, could potentially make him a skilled sniper one day.

Everything considered, Lance, in his cognitive abilities, with his insane flexibility (he apparently also used to be a gymnast... Did that guys day have like 48 hours?) and general physical fitness and ability, would be the perfect assassin, beautiful but more than deadly.

Now Keith had to find out how to get him to agree without breaking his spirits, because Keith was cruel, yes, but he wasn’t heartless. And while the people usually pulled into the Gang world were desperate and broken, Keith was going to do everything in his might to protect Lance, even if he would not join them.

After all Voltron might be a symbol of cruelty and judgment, but never, never ever, regarding the innocent and vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEET I feel like I’m close to hitting writers block.... but the reverse version???? I have so, sooooo many ideas for this book :O
> 
> Anyway don’t be like the author and sleep enough, don’t get a coffee addiction and most importantly, don’t neglect your mental health, and please, please don’t pressure yourself too much, especially not because of school or something like that.
> 
> Alrighty I’m outa here 😂  
> (If I’m not always uploading it may be my mental health making my life more than just miserable, but I feel like I’ll try to inform y’all if that happens)
> 
> So take care of yourself, I love and appreciate you all, and I wish you an awesome day and that you’ll achieve you dreams UwU  
> 💖 💖 💖


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my guys, gals and pals; 
> 
> I’m three days into my last Year and I already want to die again! So yeah that’s very not dope but yeet i guess..
> 
> These past days were rather exhausting for me and my mental health, so yikes, but once I get used to this again, I think I might be able to update more often.
> 
> Until then enjoy this (rather short-ish) chapter 💖

„What do you mean, that’s it? How am I supposed to work with that?“

„Voltron pulled everything away from our reach, so do your fucking job and find out about him!“

Sighing the blond woman took the file and turned on her heel, while muttering something about wanting to work with people who knew what they were doing for one fucking time. And that she was not some little lapdog to do the work they're to stupid to do!

Now Nyma was not someone you could push around, but she was indebted, so they pretty much could order her to do what they wanted her to, she was just really lucky that they didn’t use her as a sex doll, but recognised her talent as a spy. Together with her best friend and boyfriend Rolo, she was one of the most important lackeys of the gala empire, a.k.a Voltrons biggest enemy.

And now they expected her to cross ways with the boy who cost the devils‘ cross their life, the boy under direct Voltron protection, the boy whom they claimed, Lance McClain, stupid fucking debt, she thought, especially because she did not have a death wish and acting against Voltron directly, without any real protection was pretty much a recipe for disaster. 

Seriously why did her house burn down? Why not someone else’s? You can call Nyma selfish, but quite frankly she was just goddamn tired of being Sendak‘s ragdoll, which was only because he took her in as child, because everything and everyone she loved burned in the fire, and so she had to swear loyalty to the Galra.

Deciding that sitting around thinking about what ifs was not going to finish her mission she then looked at the thin file she was given, Pretty much gaining no new fucking information on this son of a bitch (Nyma reminded herself that he And his mother too, weren’t the ones she hated, but Galra... however it was easy to blame people who couldn’t hurt her and weren’t here at the moment)

So taking up on her only hint, the spy prepared to ask about Lance in his ex Job at the restaurant.

* * *

Finishing a really, really weird document Lance pretty much was ready to jump out the nearest window (no he was not being dramatic shut up Gremlin!), not because he didn’t like his job or anything, but rather because people were so goddamn oblivious in their expressions, in the way they talk and everything, god, as a businessman you should know to keep your damn Pokerface, but nooooo! These guys (assholes most of the time as well) were just too fucking stupid for their own good, how the hell did they become head of successful companies? Probably by being a daddy’s boy...

Throwing his hands up he felt a resistance at one point behind his head, weirded out he tried to push against the barrier-ish thing... until he realised and tried to pull his hands down while simultaneously jumping up about 5 feet into the air.

Emphasis on tried because the barrier (he figured it was a human standing behind him) held his hands above his head, and they had a damn tight grip as well (Okay Lance also had noodle arms, but that didn’t mean he was weak!), and then he heard a chuckle turning into full on laughter behind him, finally letting him go. And when Lance turned around he saw Keith having the time of his life.

After his laughter he finally spoke up: „It‘s getting pretty late And everyone else is already gone, don’t you want to call it a day for today?-“ after Lance nodded he was rewarded with a blinding smile from his boss, who proceeded „- great! Me too, do y‘already have a ride home-“ a shake of his head „- I can drive you if you want?“

Looking at the night sky, remembering what happened last time he was out at this time on his own, he quickly, and quite desperately (although if asked Lance would absolutely deny that) took his invitation while scrambling to get his things as quickly as possible, as to not make his boss wait, because he was already asking for too much by asking to be driven home

Once they arrived at Keith‘s car (he also had a motorcycle as Lance found out on their way, but figured a car would be more comfortable for Lance, their, no, _his_ Saphire) and he proceeded to drive to the location he was directed to, Lance, quite possibly scarred for life, pretty much begged Keith toaccompany him to the inside of his apartment. He was probably not even aware he was doing so.

And seeing the boy who was pretty much shivering in fear, Keith was even more aware of his need to protect.

* * *

Lance, in his exhaustion, was pretty much leaning onto Keith, that’s how tired he was, when they arrived at his apartment door. His eyesight becoming fuzzy with his mind too tired to function, made Lance unable to open the door, so the older snatched the Keys from him to open the entrance and guide the other to his bed, passing Hunk, who had an expression, that was something between amused, confused and weirded out (seeing Keith so casually outside of the Voltron buildings Or operations Was like the 8th world wonder, because he was a notorious workaholic)

Knowing his friend, Keith shut him up before he could even open his mouth to say something teasing, so he just invited the red Paladin to a coffee, still demanding to know what had happened.

Looking dejected and sad Hunk sighed, after Keith told im about the was Lance was absolutely petrified, even if he was putting on a brave face: „Yeah, he’s more affected by the incident, than he let's on, doesn’t want me to worry, or anyone else for that matter. He always thinks of himself as a burden... and _that_ did nothing to better that“ Hunk looked grim and like he wanted to revive the devils cross, just to kill them all himself again, and that’s when it struck Keith, he might have an interest in Lance, as well as wanting nothing more than to protect him, but Hunk- Hunk was Lance‘s best friend for as long as they could remember, and he had to see his best friend being subjected to the shit this world had to offer: racism, crime, assault, and maybe even more that Keith didn’t even know about.

So he interrupted him before the police officer could continue: „You’re a Paladin for him, right?“

A nod „Yeah- well... he’s pretty much my other half, he is amazing, but- but somehow this world decided to punish him with all that shit. He was bullied and ridiculed one time too any and internalised their words, carrying them with him every day... And he doesn’t deserve it! He deserves the world and then some bastards just come along and get everything shoved up their rich, spoiled asses!“ getting angry with every word Hunk then stopped and took a deep breath.

Trying to give a reassuring smile to his friend Keith took their controllers and put on Mario cart... while saying that he was everything, but good with emotions, so he was going to distract Hunk by absolutely obliterating his sorry ass...

...needless to say they were soon pretty much screaming at each other so loudly that they woke up Lance, who had apparently changed into a shirt, too big for him (it was Hunk‘s) drowning in it, before trotting out of his room. The existence of shorts on him was not yet known.

Realising that there were now two people in the living room rather than the one Lance was thinking, With one of them being his fucking Boss (his not bad looking Boss mind you), his head turned about as red as a tomato and He stumbled over his own feet before awkwardly saying Hi (It sounded more like a question, rather than a statement)

Well that uncertainty was until he saw that they were playing Mario cart, and throwing himself on the couch (Keith then learned at Lance only wore boxers underneath the shirt..... FUCK) while grabbing the third controller (why they had three was a mystery to all parties involved) and joining them.

* * *

Unsurprisingly all three were incredibly tired when woke up, all having fallen asleep on the couch (somehow Hunk managed to not be a Zombie with immense back pain....)

Not wanting to arrive entirely brainless, because although Marmora was more or less a cover up, Keith still had meetings and so on (and they got a shitload of money) he and Lance stopped to grab coffee for everyone in their Etage.

Funnily enough even with their coffee run, they were actually the first in the office (or well Pidge was probably still there... or again... or whatever...), wishing to catch up on his files Lance quickly planned to do his work, but not before turning to Keith and thanking him, for helping him yesterday evening, as well as not judging him for his fear of the night on his own, continuing to ramble and looking so sad and vulnerable... at that Keith realised why the other Paladins were so protective over the Cuban, although Keith too was immensely fond of the boy, the other Paladins were even closer to Lance, in a way he didn’t get until he was pretty much hit into tomorrow by the realisation that he didn’t deserve the cruelty of this world. He was a kind and vulnerable soul, needing to be protected, and to hell with everyone who dared to touch him.

Engulfing the boy, who was crying silent tears at this point in time, fearing he had said something wrong, in a close hug, Keith gently guided him to his office, a secluded area, to try and comfort him (again: he was not good with emotions!)

Sitting him on the couch next to him Keith then began by stroking his hair (something his mum used to do when he scraped his knees, worrying about the ants he crushed and cried) and whispering, as if to not burst this bubble thingy that they found themselves in, if Lance wanted to talk about anything.

Shaking his head the younger responded (also whispering) that he didn’t want to bother him, with his shit, voice shaking and cracking while still sobbing.

And Keith respected his wish, but continued to side hug him, while reassuring him, that if he ever needed to talk he’d be there (as well as everyone else on the leading Etage) because they were family now.

He continued to pet his hair until Lance fell asleep on the couch, only then Keith went on to greet the others, who had arrived in the meantime, and explaining, that lance was tired and would probably join them later on (asking if they could not be as much of a mess they usually were.... and Of course they were still a mess, but a bit more quiet than usually).

With a blanket and pillow to comfort the sleeping Cuban, Keith swore, that he’d cut the entire world apart, to protect the precious and selfless soul sleeping peacefully in-front of him. To keep his innocence, no matter the cost.

Not out of wishing to stake his claim, to unravel the mystery in-front of him, not even to recruit him to Voltron.

But because Lance deserved nothing less than the world.

* * *

„You know, maybe we could run away from this hell.“ Rolo turned to his best friend, his partner, who laughed a bitter laugh, because they both knew what Rolo was doing was wishful thinking, rather than facing the reality at hand.

“Come on, you know that’s bullshit and a shit plan! Sorry for being so blunt, but it’s better than getting your hopes up, I did once and it didn’t turn out well, you know the story. Now Let’s just go and do this shit.“ Nyma said defeated when going inside the restaurant, their victim used to work in. Carefully thinking about how they would do this, Because this was their only chance at this place, any more inquiring would be more than suspicious.

Neither Nyma nor Rolo wanted to hurt or even kill, but this was war and they were merely pawns in this game of chess, between the Galra and Voltron, with Lance seemingly being the King on the side of Volton, with him gone Voltron would follow too and so he would be their target.

And so they were not allowed to feel compassion for the Cuban boy, who seemed like he was too kind and gullible for his own good.

_Apparently they both forgot that they too knew a Cuban Lance with whom they still had contact and wished to meet up again (but their Lance had a different last name as far as thy knew, as well as the name Lance being a mere nickname, rather than his actual name, so they weren’t the same)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so upon further research (read: I proofread the earlier chapters) I will take some time to update them, not in the plot, but maybe in the wording, grammar and most importantly spelling (as well as making sure that I did not forget any letters, which make a sentence really weird to read if you don’t know what it was supposed to say)
> 
> So re-reading is not necessary, even if there may be some changes.
> 
> -  
> That being said welcome back to hell everyone.  
> A.k.a. Your girl is mentally not in a good place rn and thus decided to continue writing (I also have the time rn bc I am not able to go to school atm because i want to die and can’t concentrate on anything really today)
> 
> So yeah hope y’all enjoy this :)  
> (And that your having an amazing day 💖)

„Hey Lanceeeeeeee, we’re grabbing Lunch, care to join?“ Allura shouted from her desk, which was exactly 2.5 meters away from his (yes they checked, after a heated debate, which ended with a bet, which Shiro won) 

„Are we Ordering?“ what? He was lazy by default and if they could order in he’d do his best to convince everyone of doing so

“Yeah, we’re thinking either Mexican, Asian, or.... well actually that’s all, now that I think about it...“ she trailed of-

\- until Pidge came from their Lair to add a new, interesting point which was: Italian

So in the end they all pretty much ordered from different places, completely debunking the previous plan... so much for unity and avoiding unnecessary fees by getting food from the same place (in the end they were all way to lazy to pick the food up and thus had to pay 30$ on top of the actual food. Luckily, as Shiro loudly proclaimed, Keith was going to pay for everyone, resulting in a new argument between the brothers, which was pretty much standard procedure)

Sitting in Keith‘s office (after inviting themselves in there, and pretty much forcing Keith to take a breather from all the phone calls and old, conservative, homophobic men) they all spent their break in there, enjoying each others company and bonding as a team, which quintessentially was why Marmora, as Lance learned, was so successful; the leading floor acted like a team: they knew, respected and loved each other, and rather than chasing after each other’s position they were all content and happy to help each other without having a personal gain in mind. Gosh how much Lance missed Hunk, he’d fit in here more than perfectly.

If Lance knew half of the truth he’d recognise the irony of this statement.

* * *

“Hey.... can you-“ Lance interrupted himself mid-sentence, and started again „Could you maybe, only if you have time of course, I mean you’re a businessman-, ugh, I don't know, Drive me home again?“ god he felt so embarrassed having To ask his boss this, Especially in his dorky, Lancey ways.

Smiling Keith assured him that it was no bother for him, as long as Mario Cart until like 3 am didn’t become the norm, because he was tired as hell.

The ride home (still in a car, because Lance was really not ready for driving on a motorcycle) was comfortable. With both men enjoying the crisp night sky, and while Lance was looking out the window, lost in thought, Keith was studying the other at any chance given. Taking in the beauty that was Lance McClain, tan skin, with striking blue eyes that were filled with fondness and warmth, fluffy brown hair, which Keith knew was incredibly soft, the same as his skin, which was sharp features while still maintaining this soft and docile aura, that screams _Protect._ All in one, Lance was perfect (logically Keith knew that no human was perfect, but in his eyes Lance was), cute and quite frankly the Cuban too was pretty much sex on legs (long legs, his mind _helpfully_ provided)...

...long story short objectiveness was an impossible feat for Keith, who was also mentally chiding himself for sexualising his... _friend_... but could you really blame him?

After 30 minutes of driving in a comfortable, peaceful silence (with Keith wondering how Lance usually got to work, because 30 minutes without traffic must be hell with public transport or any other transportation), they arrived at the apartment complex. Accompanying Lance to his door, where he had to hug the other tightly, Keith made sure that Lance knew that they all cared for him, and bringing him home, as well as picking him up, was absolutely no issue for him. Still holding Lance, with his own arms around the boys waist, Keith took in the expressive, Now blushing face, again.

Unable to help himself he then kissed the other‘s forehead, trying to convey his adoration (they worked together for a mere month, but it felt like a lifetime already). An unspoken contract between Akira, or Keith, the man whom people were calling the devil, and Lance, a man, whom you can’t help but think of as an angel (Oh the irony, given the fact that Lance saw Keith, as the person who returned his wallet, as his personal form of guardian angel)

The kind selfless gesture and ways of Keith did remind Lance quite a lot of the kind person who returned his wallet, only then realising, that Keith too had a necklace similar to is own, but rather than a Saphire his held a ruby...

...but it could also be his mind playing tricks on him with how tired he was, seriously he was not able to thin anymore, so he’d look into it or something tomorrow, while also musing how his boss and his best friend knew each other.... and quite frankly how they all seemed To be like a family... ‚tomorrow‘ Lance thought, while writing these things down on a post it note, as to not forget it the next morning. Because tonight, the only thing running through his, tired, tired mind was:

_Keith... his boss...his friend..._

* * *

But before Lance could even think of retrieving his post it, Hunk had already taken it away from where it was, to cover up for his family...

...however no matter how much he loved them Hunk still called Keith, telling him to arrive earlier tomorrow, preferring to chew the other out in person.

God how did his Idiots of friends not get, that the pendant gets tucked in the shirt! And Hunk knew that Keith built Voltron to its size, but with how much of a dumbass their leader was sometimes, that did tend to be a surprise. It was getting ridiculous how often Hunk had to cover them all. Shaking his head he prepared for tomorrow, not only having to berate his boss, as well as having to convince his brother who knew him inside out, that he wrote no note at all, and dealing with the officer, who was smarter than what was good for him, having to fire him....

Gosh what was he? The nanny in charge? 

Well apparently, and here he thought that Shiro was the dad and not him...

* * *

Unfortunately today however was one of those days, where Hunk was called into office at 3 am for an emergency... seriously it was his day off, but noooo some asshat decided to kill his wish to sleep, as well as his ability to chew out Keith, because they thought that stealing from one of Voltrons cubs (the gang‘s drug dealers) and then get into a fight with him was a good idea.... end of the story someone lost his life, and it was not a member of Voltron, so to summarise Hunk was going to have a shitload of paperwork...

Excuse the swearing, but he just wanted to sleep, especially since this night, like every other Friday night usually meant date night, which was now everything, but possible!

So much for his plans huh?

* * *

Hearing the bell ring, Lance pretty much bolted to the door to not keep the mystery person waiting (okay mystery was relative, because it was ether Keith being half an our too early, or Hunk coming back from his emergency and being too lazy to fish around his bag for his key because honestly _same_ ), but since he did not expect anyone right now Lance had to jump out of the bathroom, with only his Robe on, his hair still damp, and so Lance was everything, but presentable...

...unfortunately behind the door was waiting Keith, which made no sense to Lance, because, well Hunk was not here, and they didn’t have to go until in like 30 minutes. What Lance didn’t know was, that Keith didn’t come for Hunk, (after all his police intel called him at 5 am, like a heathen, to tell him about the incident, and „Inviting“ him over for Brunch this Sunday), but for him, or more specifically to see him squirm, flush and turn bright red again, maybe even surprise him tot he point of Lance stumbling over his own words, which was incredibly cute (,Objectively‘ Keith’s mind added)

And Lance didn’t disappoint, in his satin robe, which was rather... revealing, he was now stumbling over his words, as well as his feet, all but falling into Keith‘s arms after tripping.

Turning red Lance looked at Keith from under his eyelashes, like Prey, unable to escape the hold of his Predator; before jumping like 5 feet in the air (seriously what was it with him, Keith and too revealing clothes.... this is honestly getting to clichée for Lance‘s liking)

So Lance, being 100% organic Lance was pretty much scurrying to the bathroom to get ready, after telling Keith to make himself comfortable.

* * *

Returning 15 minutes later (despite popular belief Lance was able to hurry up, he just didn’t deem it necessary most of the time) Lance was ready to go! 

But something was missing, he knew that, stalking up and down the living room, to a point where Keith was starting to worry about the other, Lance finally realised, that he was not only missing his necklace, but tat he could’ve sworn, that he wrote a note yesterday night, but it was nowhere to be found.... as well as his necklace, which had actually become a trusted companion of his. Noticing Keith’s worried looks he then confided in the other, who wore a pendant, similar to his own, around his neck too, making him remember at least something of the post it! 

And after 5minutes of frantic and hectic searching he found the Saphire necklace again, explaining to Keith, about ho he got it from his „Guardian angel“ he refused to call the returner of his wallet by any other name, Lance looked up to see a smiling Keith, who then leaned down to kiss his check, which was reddening again (Goddamnit!) saying, that Lance looked too cute like that...

...was That even legal for someone as attractive as his boss saying that to him? 

* * *

But no matter how fast his heart was beating when remembering the other lean down (like in a rom com, his brain, very not helpfully, then provided) Nothing could distract him from the facts at hand, which were that:

Allura, Pidge, Shiro, Coran And even Keith had necklaces similar to the one he wore, which was just starting to get plain weird, especially considering the fact, that this necklace that Lance wore made someone call him ‚Akira‘s lap bunny‘

what was gong on around him? It could be a coincidence and Lance was overinterpreting, which it probably was..

Not wanting to doubt his friends in any way, shape or form he quickly debunked the Idea of it being more than just a silly coincidence, but a quiet voice in the back of his head did tell him to keep his guard up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so, so hard to stop this from being self indulgent!!!!!!! Y'all have no idea how hard it is taking things slow, but I know that if you want to write genuine deep relationships from a strangers to lovers angle you need to give it time, so this is a long way of saying that:  
> Please don't mind me sometimes shortly indulging in some cuteness.... it's still going to be slow burn or at least slow burn ish because I can't help myself lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious btw:  
> There was a time skip.... basically everything calmed down and they all work together for like a month or two so.... I just didn’t really fancy writing filler chapters (maybe one day when I Finish this fic I can add some of the filler scenes, a well as office shenanigans as a form of like: deleted senes)  
> Only If you guys would like to read them of course :)  
> Anywho, hope you guys enjoy and yeah... (I’m obviously very great with introductions lol)
> 
> Oh yeah.. update schedule:  
> I'm trying to update Once a week (Of course sometimes I won’t be able to update, but usually I know how stressful weeks will be, so I can give y’all a heads up.  
> So, it is more or less a compromise with myself, because I am unable to hold back chapters, just to upload one once a week, no! When I write a chapter I’m itching to upload it ASAP, so, maybe there will be like 3 chapters a week one week and the next one only one, but yeet I’ll most certainly upload once a week regularly :))

„Are you fucking with me Right now?“ Keith was furious, after Hunk had informed the Paladins about the missing corpse, which now seemed to be more than just some idiot, who wanted his drugs, but rather something, involving another gang.

Shaking his head Hunk then turned to the coffee table, looking at his phone, definitely needing a break right now after the exhausting hours called: _having 2 jobs_ ; or well he needed a break, _until_ Coran appeared next him, exclaiming, that Lance might be a help! And so Hunk found himself slapping his Hand over Coran‘s mouth, having hoped, that none of the others had picked up on the idea of involving his best friend.

No such luck, Hunk realised, when faced with the others, who definitely were considering this idea-

\- and then their resident‘s gremlin (as well as Voltron‘s brain) Excitedly talked about how, They could look up infos, to find the missing corpse, as well as having Lance look at patterns and other shit! (He was quoting!) 

Looking at their leader with expectant faces Hunk saw an expression, similar to his own:

Grim and resentful.

But he was considering it, until ushering everyone to continue their work, concluding that he’d get Lance and do a coffee run-

And Hunk knew how tough this decision was for him (it really didn’t take a psychology degree for that), so he chose to trust Keith to do his best to keep Lance out of Harm‘s way.

* * *

Over the speakers in the car Keith could hear a soft: „Hey Keith, what’s up?“ after Lance had picked up the phone

Smiling fondly (not that Lance could see him) he then responded: „Are you free right now? There is a.... stich.... in the office, and we could definitely need your help-“ interrupting himself Keith realised how much he was asking of the other, it was ridiculously late and on a Saturday night as well!

After a minute of silence, followed by rustling Keith then asked, whether Lance was still there or not? Until he heard him say a cheerful: „Excuse my silly greeting..... Hey Keith? What’s the stich?“ followed by him laughing at his own joke...

making Keith chuckle alongside him: „I’m assuming you’re free to help us?-“

“Yup, don’t have anything to do anyways“  
“But it’s a Saturday evening?“  
“So... your point? At least I can help!“   
„Yeah but you should also look after yourself!“ Arguing, they both came to the agreement that Lance was, in fact, rather awkward all on his own and thus hated going somewhere where he didn’t know anybody.

“Great, I’m picking you up in like 5 minutes! And then we’ll do a coffee run, because Pidge drank everything up, so neither Shiro, nor Allura, nor me had any yet!“

"Can't say I'm surprised"

When arriving at the Casa de McGarret (Lance‘s words no his own) Keith went to go to their apartment, only to find a figure slipping into his car, with two coffees in hand, before he even had the chance to get out of the car.

Turning to him, the figure turned out to be Lance, looking like he tried to dress up Kim Possible style, which was just so Lance, that Keith couldn’t help the fondness bubbling up.... and weirdly enough Lance actually pulled the outfit off, which should be illegal by the way, because he wore a crop top......

Keith was a simple gay, but THAT?????? 

So he mostly looked at the road, or the coffee, that Lance gave him. (Rather ashamed that he was close to acting like a hormonal teenager, rather than the 27 year old mafia boss he was, at least neither Shiro nor his mom was here)

“Sooooo~ what’s up? Are the business stats down? Some asshole being... well an asshole or-“

Interrupting Lance, Keith (finally having calmed himself down, as to not get a stroke) explained the situation... or well the civilian friendly version, which was:  
One of the other businesses tried to steal from them, but couldn’t without being caught and sent to the police, close to conviction the business vanished, without any trace, no files left, nothing; so they needed him to take a psychological look at it.

“Ahhh okay.... lemme guess Hunk told‘ya bout it...." this was followed by a small „Didn’t tell me anything...not really something that should surprise you to be honest...am I not his best friend anymore, it was just a matter of time until he’d find someone worth his affection...“ it was very faint, Lance musing to himself, but Keith still was able to pick up on it. 

„Yeah he did... you’re not mad are you Lance?“ Testing the waters, Keith turned to the other, worried, that Lance was fearing them either excluding him or something like that (Hunk told the Paladins about Lance‘s issues and problems... but not detailed, just to make sure that they didn’t hurt Lance)

And Keith knew he hit the nail on the head, because while the other was flashing him a smile, it didn’t reach his eyes, at all: „Ah I’m great! Why’d you think I’m mad. Nothing to be mad about...“ 

Yeah sure and Keith had no one on his kill record.

Since they were close to the parking lot Keith chose to wait before talking, which left them in an uncomfortable silence for about 5 minutes.

Having Finally arrived at the parking lot of Marmora Keith decided, that as much as he wanted to find the bastard, and kill them all (as well as raising the already dead one, back to life, just to kill him again!) his priories laid with Lance, and comforting him. So he killed the engine, and rather than opening he doors Keith looked at his friend, who looked at him with confusion written on his face.

“Hey none of that! Okay? What’s going through your head? Please don't lie to me, you’re obviously in pain and I may not be the best at comforting but please don’t burry your feelings... please, it doesn’t even have to be me but you are no burden and we want you to be happy“ Keith took his hand, once again showing affection through physical touch, rather than emotional one (Because, and that is quoting Shiro: ‚the stick up your ass is large enough that it’s already damaging your brain‘)

“Nothing! I’m fine, don’t worry Keithey-boy-“ giving his signature Fingerguns, Lance attempted to exit the car, so Keith locked the door... which was, okay, rather impulsive, but he was emotionally constipated okay?

Panicking Lance started to frantically look around, while backing away from Keith, like he feared him...

“I’m sorry...Hey Lance! Calm down... please, please Lance... I just don’t want you to think you’re not important to us!“ Pleading with his friend, Keith felt powerless, which sucked (especially when you’re used to being in control of entire cities and the lives of many)! And soon the other calmed down a little bit, tentatively looking back at him. Seeming to remember that this was Keith, and that he'd never hurt him.

Smiling Keith then asked again, and Lance sighed:  
“Hunk told you that too huh?“ a nod

“Oh well... no use beating around the bush-“

Keith interjected, adding that Hunk only told them that Lance was generally insecure and not too much else, making sure that they didn’t hurt him, especially with Pidge‘s gremlin mentality for example, making sure Lance didn’t expose something he didn’t want them to know.

“Yeah.... I know he only worries about me, don’t worry I’m not mad at y’all or Hunk, I’m more angry at myself for well being me I guess.“ Lance shrugged, like it was justified and that His self dislike, or maybe hatred, was something normal, rather than some issue he shouldn’t have to shoulder.

“Why are you mad at yourself and how can you even say shit like that so calmly like it was a fact??“ baffled at his friends words, this was the only thing Keith could ask.

“Why shouldn’t I? I’m just me.... that’s enough reason...“ Lance‘s voice faded out, quite obviously having to stop himself from crying.

Having had enough Keith pretty much climbed over the console, to hug Lance.   
Whispering in his hair (which smelled like vanilla and coconut... very Lance, but shhh), how amazing he was, and how much they all loved him, how he wasn’t alone.

Pulling out from the hug Lance, face now full of tears, which Keith then tried to dry with his hands, asked: „What about you? What do you think of me? You’re talking in general terms, never about yourself... you don’t have to pretend y’know?“ looking down, Lance tried to mask his newly forming tears, his heart pretty much shattering at the idea of Keith specifically, merely pretending to like him, because of pity, or to not anger his friends.

And Keith? Keith‘s heart too shattered, seeing this boy, this sweet, kind, funny, cheerful, selfless and all in all amazing angel, thought, that he was only pretending to like him, having lived with this feeling for about a month (or was it two by now?) Taking Lance‘s chin in his hand, to lift is head, again drying his tears, Keith kissed his temple, before hugging him tightly, whispering onto the top of his head, how much Lance meant to him, how close and important he became to him in merely some weeks, how much he too loved Lance (and explaining, that he was afraid, that Lance‘d be Maybe scared when Keith only talked about his sole affection, rather than the affection of the group...)

Untucking his head from under Keith, Lance pretty much levelled his head with Keith‘s, apparently unaware of how close they were now (Keith pretty much was in lance‘s lap now, because how else can someone hug another person in such a cramped space? And their faces so close, that their noses were close to touching), whispering a small: „Thank you.“   
„No need to thank me for speaking the truth.“ Keith murmured, while gazing into the other‘s eyes, which crinkled with Lance‘s now laughter.

“You absolute Sweet talker!“ 

„You don‘t seem to mind.“ they were now both laughing (Parting in-between, because They both found out, that together with laughter came shaking... and with the shaking came, hitting each other‘s forehead) 

After about 5 minutes of being everything, but serious and like a usual boss, employee relationship (But rather a friendly... almost couple-y relationship), Lance looked up at Keith, asking, why they were here again

And so they soon stepped out of the car and walking up to the office (Keith chivalrously offering his arm, which Lance gracefully ignored in favour of an awkward side hug)

* * *

“Ah the couple arrived!“  
“PIDGE!“  
“What?“ Pidge and Shiro now full on arguing about proper etiquette and behaviour, so a typical Saturday night in the office.

„Glad to know that you all are enjoying yourself... coffee?“ Keith laughed at his friends‘ antics. 

Being entirely themself Pidge then Tried to Jump onto the coffee, which Lance raised above his head, unavailable for Pidge to reach, telling them, that they had the most coffee of all of them, so they'd all get a cup before they could go to town on the coffee. (And somehow Lance survived this very brave act of denying Pidge their coffee because despite them claiming that they only loved Coffee and robots, their aroace butt did love the paladins, just Lance a bi more because he reminded them of their brother) 

„Okay...“ leaving a sulking Pidge behind, Lance pretty much gave everyone their coffee, asking again, what the Stich was

“Really Lance?“ Hunk asked, with a raised eyebrow- 

"You really got the Kim possible outfit out, just for that joke?„   
Laughing Lance nodded, obviously very proud of himself, for the joke.

Clasping his hands together Shiro then pretty much ushered them back to their desks (which included a heated discussion between the two brothers, about who was the one in command.... somehow Adam, Shiro‘s boyfriend, was involved.... as well as the term ‚I’m Telling Mum!‘ being dropped)

* * *

“Okay, so that’s the only thing about the business?“

“Yeah... Pidge is doing their best to find more, but that’s all for now.“ Allura explained, while Pidge screamed over their desk (improvised desk, because they all couldn’t really work together with Pidge hidden away) that they were doing their best, pretty much giving Hunk who sat next to them a heart attack and tinnitus simultaneously. 

“Kay, Kay, more info to come, got it!“ Lance then tried to organise the facts, before getting to work...

okay:

business stole, failed

already reported to police, being under thorough investigation 

escaped everything wiped...

“Why am I here?“ Lance deadpanned, because him being here was a bit weird, since this was more on the law side, rather than the psychological side

“Why are you asking my boy?“ Coran asked

“Y’know.... this isn’t really my expertise, because there is no real psychological challenge here, because well it’s no brain teaser that the company didn’t want to be punished-“

At that Shiro interjected: „Ah I think I get your problem: _Keith sucks at explaining-_ “   
„-Hey!“

“It’s the truth you idiot! Anyways“ Shiro turned back to Lance „It’s not the entire company stealing, but rather a not even high ranking worker of the business, stealing from us, and rather than not caring about the worker, letting him get punished for his actions, the man was somehow pulled out of the police‘s grip, as well as the entire company wiping everything about the man, as well as themselves. So we were pretty.... confused.... about this, which is why we thought, that you might be able to understand this better than us-“

“Why didn’t you ask me right away, but only now?“ Lance furrowed his brow in a mix of confusion and hurt 

Allura then put a hand on his shoulder, trying to make sure, that he didn’t feel excluded by them not-involving him ASAP, answered, that: „We didn’t want to bother you with something, which we thought, we could’ve done on our own. You're already overworking yourself to a point, in which you’re neglecting yourself, so we wanted you to rest, rather than put you in a position that could harm you..“   
Smiling lightly, Lance added, that he appreciated their considerate and caring attitude, but still wished to be included more often, Because he too was part of this company now.

“Alright, but if you don’t take enough breaks I’m going to chain you to the couch for at least an hour a day!“ Keith then laughed, to which Pidge added:

“Kinky“ (cue Shiro sighing, Coran burying his head in his arms, groaning and Allura full on laughing.... ah yes, the pleasures of being an adult)

„Very mature Pidge.“ Hunk said that, but tired to suppress a chuckle, while Lance tried to not make it obvious that he was blushing a bit.

“Hypocrite much?“   
„Shut up and work both of you!“ Coran laughed, while pushing their heads down into their work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH  
> Okay now I’m better, I love Lance and I hate how they made him only the forgotten love interest, and the goofball, who is portrayed as stupid!!!!!  
> Lance is amazing, and he is my baby!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> :)


	10. Chapter 10

Allura nudged Lance, who then took of his headphone, asking what he wanted for breakfast, because she was going to do a coffee run now, taking his regular order, as well as Keith the others left them alone in the office (Shiro, Coran, Pidge and Hunk apparently ‚not being able to decide‘.... which did confuse Lance, because Pidge going into public.... voluntarily? And Keith full on called Bullshit, because Shiro was Shiro, which meant that he’d take a Coffee and a cereal bar, because he was no breakfast person, Coran would take a toasty, Pidge‘d take whatever was pushing them into a sugar coma the fastest and Hunk? Well yea Hunk was always unable to decide, because he was the one, who loved to try out everything, rather than sticking to something regular, like the rest of them... But yeah Keith knew that they were trying to do the equivalent of the ‚Now Kiss‘ meme)

Letting himself fall on the couch, on top of Keith, Lance then asked: „Why do we need coffee runs, when there are coffee machines all over the building???“  
“It’s an excuse to take a break“ Keith deadpanned 

„Alrighty!“ Lance exclaimed, followed by a yawn, at which he curled up in Keith‘s lap (sleep deprivation Lance‘d argue later on, rather than saying, that Keith made him feel safe and sound, as well as loved and cherished) 

And Keith‘d probably say something similar, as to explain, why he didn’t hesitate to grab the blanket to cover Lance, resting his head in his lap, and caressing his scalp....

....which he’d also use to excuse his excessive gay panic when Lance _purred_

Sleep deprivation... yes definitely!

* * *

When the other 5 Paladins stumble into Keith‘s office, being their loud selves they Were quickly shut up by Keith, who was looking at the boy in his lap (gazing adoringly was the more appropriate term). 

Lance then rose from his laying position, revealing he didn’t sleep, but merely resting, all but making grabby hands at his food and coffee.

‘Cute‘ Keith‘s mind provided

“Why the fuck did y’all abandon your work for ‚Grabbing food‘ when you all choose the exact. Same. Thing you’re always choosing???“ Keith wasn’t serious, but rather amused, knowing, that they definitely were plotting something, and were called out now.

“What do you mean?“ Shiro said.... with his cereal bar in one hand and the coffee in the other hand

“Oh yeah who is miles morales?“ Pidge laughed at Keith‘s snarky remark, while mumbling something like: "spider man is always great"

Rolling her eyes, fondly Allura sat down on the table, as well as the rest of the Paladins, all enjoying breakfast, before getting back to their work, still lacking some sleep, but making it up with caffeine.

* * *

“Heureka!“ Lance suddenly shouted out of the blue, making Hunk fall out of his chair next to Pidge, who was now laughing their ass off.

“Ouuups? Sorry Hunkalish-“

“Hunkalish?“  
“Best friend culture... don’t worry your Gremlin head off about it! Anyway, I think I got something, because look at this little thing here:  
The driving force is fear in a way, not the fear of conviction themselves, nor do they seem to care about their worker. Juxtaposition right? Well no... they are not mutually exclusive, because they know that if they didn’t do anything, They might not lose anything in a lawful way, but in credibility. Because you said, that they are a business close in power than you, and I know you’re telling half truths, so I might not be able to get the full picture-“ Keith tried to interject, but Lance quickly held up his hand, to interject Keith from interjecting...

“I’m not mad, I mean I don’t get why you’re not trusting me in this, but I’m not mad okay? Anyway, their move of getting their guy out isn’t because they care about him or their reputation, but because they want to show you, that they can do that. So the closest idea would be, that they'd only try to act all alpha... but that’s not it. What do you do when you feel backed into a corner? You either try to get away, or to stand your ground... which is what they did... ah sorry I’m rambling aren’t I? Its just too long that I could really get into psychological analysis.. Sorry“ Lance then cut himself off, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head 

Allura was hugging him, then joined by Hunk on Lance’s other side, assuring him, that they were all more than happy to listen to him. Shiro smiled when he and Coran went to work with the new info, thanking him for his help, Coran ruffling his Hair when going out. Pidge excitedly asking Lance to teach them more psychology stuff on their way out.

And Keith was so, so proud of Lance, and soon Shiro reported back, that they had a lead now, thanks to Lance, and exhausted they all called it a day then. 

* * *

Driving only Lance home, because Hunk went to meet up with Shay, Keith pretty much spend the entire time showering Lance in praise, in Fact so much, that when they reached the inside of the apartment Lance was rather red...

“Do- do you want something to drink?“ Lance asked, and soon getting a bottle of water and two glasses.

Sitting on the couch Keith looked at the clock... and then almost got a stroke when finding out that it was already 4pm, until his head came up with a great idea, which was:  
“Hey do you want to get dinner tonight?“ Flinching Keith regretted his words. What if Lance was weirded out, because he was still his Boss, and what if he said no by default? Did Lance have a partner? Was he over-interpreting things? Definitely....

“Oh... well, yeah sure“ Lance smiled brightly,

And then things were awkward... for like 2 painful minutes, until Lance awkwardly laughed, which soon made Keith laugh... you get the gist.

“Sooooo... is dinner at 6 okay? Before that we could I don’t know watch something? Pidge got us Disney plus.... don’t tell me they hacked it... I know that they did.“ he laughed, that was so Pidge -„I mean we could also play Mario cart... You still owe me a round.“ Lance grinned like a Cheshire cat

“Oh you’re on McClain!“  
“Cocky much Mr. Kogane?“

Needless to say, when it was almost 6pm, both of them were pretty close to killing each other („That blue shell was an asshole move!“ „Well you’re an asshole driver“ „Wow so eloquent and creative in your insults“ „At least I can drive in reality!“ „Low blow Keith!“)

* * *

„Where Do you want to go? I was thinking, maybe this cozy Korean place?“ Keith almost had to shout, because Lance was apparently deaf when choosing an outfit, which was why Keith was waiting on the sofa, waiting for Lance to get ready.

“Oh yeah sure, why not... hey Keith can you help me put on this necklace?“ Lance asked behind him, making him turn around in His seat, pretty much having to physically restrain his jaw from falling down, because Lance was pretty in his usual attire, hell he could probably wear a potato sack and still pull it off. But right now Lance looked drop dead gorgeous...and was that Make-up? He wore a baby blue pullover, which was definitely too big for him, almost making him drown in it... in fact it slipped of his shoulder (accentuating his collarbones....) together with black skinny jeans, with black combat boots. Just generally an amazing blend of cute and pretty... it was really unfair.

“Okay... of course turn around please.“ taking the Saphire necklace from Lance‘s hand Keith put it around the others neck, fingers lingering for some seconds after he was done.

Beaming up at him Keith figured, why he wore a baby blue sweater, because it matched the necklace in a way... he really must like it.

“Hey Lance?“  
“Hm?“

“Do you now who returned your wallet yet?“ 

The others face dropped, and while he muttered a small no, Keith took a scrap of paper and writing down:

_surprise Lance..._

_\- A (still not from pretty little liars ;))_

After Lance read that, there was an awkward silence, followed by a hug and a exaggerated: „YOU!“ 

„Okay I have... several questions: 1. Why did you return my wallet? 2. Why did you put the necklace in there? 3. Why A? 4. Actually that’s all“

„Okay: 1. Your financial situation seemed like shit.“ raising his hand to interject Lance stopped himself, because Keith had a point „2. Felt like it... as well as I don’t know, it seemed like the right thing to do at that time, and now I’m happy I did it. 3. My second name starts with an A and 4. well yeah that’s it too I guess“ Keith laughed at Lance‘s surprised face, which was hilarious.

“You have a second name?! What is it?“ Lance was now jumping up and down

“That’s for Me to know and for you to find out.“  
“Meanie!“  
“Well this meanie is treating you to dinner-“  
„Noooo! You paid last time!“  
“This is a non-negotiable fact!“

Laughing they both went into Keith‘s car and after bickering the entire ride they finally reached the restaurant.

“This place is so expensive! Let me pay at least my part!“ Lance whined

“Nope“ 

„Keeeeith“ 

It was comfortable and such a nice atmosphere between the two of them. And when they finished eating (which took longer than it should, because they spent 70% of the time bickering and laughing at and with each other.)

* * *

After they finished eating (read: after 4 hours.... don’t ask), they didn’t want to end the night just yet, and thus took a walk through the crisp, November night.

Passing a park they chose to sit down on a bench, doing pretty much the city equivalent of stargazing. Soon enough Keith was feeling the other shiver besides him, Lance having forgotten his jacket in the car, so Keith, being used to the cold weather, wrapped his jacked around the other, pulling him closer by accident.

Looking up at him Lance smiled a faint smile and whispered: „Hi“  
“Hey yourself“  
“Your eyes are purple... they’re so pretty.“   
„You're pretty, but you’re much more... so much more...“ Keith‘s voice faded out, and he felt like words couldn’t express his emotions and adoration, so he stopped and tried to make the other realise how much he meant to him, by his actions.

“Thank you Keith.“  
Hugging Lance close to him Keith had to honestly admit to himself, that the others weren’t wrong with their teasing, and that he did like Lance (well shit! So much for remaining professional)

After about 30 minutes of cuddling and talking they both decided to return to the car...

...passing a jewellery store, in which Lance got dragged into, with Keith telling him, that they'd definitely need to choose a necklace for Lance, since he was an important part of the leading level, so they spent about 10 minutes arguing that Keith already gave him a Necklace, with Keith retorting, that it was a tradition! At one point in time Lance gave up, which was maybe because he was too tired to argue, but hey... Keith‘d take everything he could.

“What would you want? No don’t argue! We’ve been over this! Company. Fucking. Policy!“ Keith groans, goddamn Lance and his goddamn temper! (Which Keith might’ve found endearing if he wasn’t the one having to deal with it...or at least not when it was ‚company‘ tradition!!!) 

„An Amethyst“ Lance smiled, explaining, that purple would look good with the blue, ad sort of a combination between their necklaces, and that it reminded him of Keith‘s eyes (Honestly Lance needed to sleep more, because this was the second time in only one day, that he was rambling and saying things to his boss, that were not meant to be head by his boss, his friend, his colleague. So yeah sleep deprivation, was a reason, but didn’t stop Keith‘s eyes from growing to twice their size, but hey little victory: Keith now too was blushing)

Speaking to the shops owner, he soon came back with three other necklaces, and Lance immediately felt himself drawn to one in particular, soon enough asking for the price.... which sparked another argument.

Honestly they were both too hot tempered right now and it was really comedic and Hilarious, so when Lance was distracted by looking at other jewellery Keith slips away, paying for the necklace, and then dragging Lance outside.

“HEY!“  
„Shut up and turn around.“ Keith growled, finally able to put another necklace on Lance, who for once today didn't put up a fight. He then turned back around in his arms, looking directly up at Keith.

“We really have to stop meeting like this“ Keith chuckled out, trying to ease the tension, which was not even a mediocre success, because Lance remained silent, looking into Keiths eyes, biting his lip in an anxious notion. Realising he still had his hands on Lance‘s neck, Keith went to pull his arms away, only to be stopped by a breathy: „Don’t...“ so he lets his hands remain, testing the waters when entangling his fingertips in some strands of hair, lightly tugging, making Lance sigh and lean into his hands, while closing his eyes.  
  


And if Lance was a mess without sleep, then Keith apparently was an absolute disaster, because you’d think that at the age of 27 one was able to control Their hormones or whatever made Keith lean down to peck Lance‘s lips, which in return made Lance open his eyes, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Yep.... he fucked up! Keith thought, while trying to untangle himself from Lance, who simultaneously surged forward, in a way to return the kiss.  
Smiling into the kiss Keith‘s hands wrapped around his waist, while Lance‘s hands found their way into Keith‘s hair.

And after some tentative kisses the two part, their foreheads now touching, until Lance pushed his head into the crook of Keith‘s neck and mumbling:  
“You’re wrong, we need to continue meeting like this, when it leads to my rambling to not embarrass me... oh yeah and when it leads to-“ He awkwardly gestures between them „-this“

Laughing they finally enter the car, after Lance was shivering so heavily, pulling the jacket around himself even tighter, and even Keith beginning to feel the cold.

* * *

When returning to Lance‘s apartment he asked Keith, if he had the time to stay with him, until Hunk‘d arrive, because Lance wasn't feeling too well. Agreeing the two cuddle up on the couch, now finally picking up on the Disney plus account, Pidge generously... provided. 

With Moana in the background Keith looked down to see Lance, who was now in between his legs, head against his chest.  
“Lance?“

Humming to show that he was listening, Lance turned around, to face Keith.  
“You know that we didn’t mean to exclude you right? It’s just complicated to explain, really“ 

Features somehow softening even more Lance smiled and assuring Keith that he knew that... and that it was merely exhausting, feeling like he didn’t belong, like he never truly belonged anywhere.

“See? You don’t deserve to feel this way! You’re amazing, and I don’t care how often you need to hear that, because I’ll always continue telling you. It’s just something about Marmora that is, well rather complicated. And it’s not that we don’t trust you, but it’s just- it’s just really, really difficult“ Keith sighed, wanting Lance to know how much he wished to tell him, but couldn’t.

“Just know, that I am here, just.... you don’t have to shut me out, please don’t shut me out. Please don’t leave me... please. I already had too many people leave and abandon me.“ Lance started pretty much begging, with Keith holding him close, peppering his face with Kisses, his nose, his eyelids, forehead, cheeks, the little freckles, which he didn’t see until being this close.  
Whispering a small ‚Never‘ into Lance‘s head, and then kissing him, like sealing a contract. A contract, to love and protect the boy in his arms.

“I’ll never, ever leave you okay? None of us will. We’re your friends, your 2nd family if you want us to be.“

“I’d like that....“ Lance smiled, and with that they fell into a comfortable silence, finishing to watch Moana.   
Soon enough they both fell asleep, with Lance cuddled into Keith’s chest, and Keith hugging Lance tight, a mess of entangled limbs. The movie long forgotten (tangled was playing in the background).

[Lance’s 2nd necklace](https://www.rubyandoscar.com/amethyst-diamond-pendant-necklace-in-white-gold-r148469w)

(imagine less like a pendent and a little more like a choker, so like these multi layered necklaces, with the amethyst under the neck, and a bit tighter and the Saphire as a normal pendant 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!!!!  
> After 20000 words they kissed (also I love! Soft klance!!!) .... I hope that it was all okay written.... because like Lance and Keith I too am tired and sleep deprived yikes.... anyway have a nice day 💜


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh... turns out, that my depression is really a great inspiration, to continue my writing-  
> welp... yikes I guess.  
> Anyway, please don’t worry, writing is my outlet... so, might be projecting onto Lance again, sooooo.  
> But I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter 💖

The next morning upon waking up, Lance felt something, or rather someone, stir next to him, remembering yesterday‘s events, smiling Down at Keith.  
The Sun rays were shining into the room, flushing it in a warm yellow light, making his necklaces shine (okay reflect the light, but let him be poetic here alright), and rather than only illuminating the room, the sun also seemed to light up his heart, which was even more cliche than it sounded.

Lance felt content, something he didn’t feel in a very long time, something always seemed to be missing, but right now? Right now he was free, free from his own doubts, fears, anxieties and self hatred, just because Of some people around him, it was crazy to think about how much power people held over others.  
Especially the power a certain person laid next to him, sleeping (and snoring a bit, which was a blend between cute and annoying, if it were any louder and an longer), and somehow subconsciously controlling Lance‘s actions and emotions.

Looking at the clock, still having about 2 hours, before he’d have to be ready, assuming that Keith’d drive him again...  
... would he drive him again? What if he regretted, whatever yesterday was? Oh he definitely did-

Alright, only 1 1/2 hours, until he’d have to go on his own... would Lance be fired? Keith was his boss after all... oh goddamn he was definitely loosing his job, the only job he had ever liked; what stupid Idiot just goes up and kisses their boss, well Lance apparently   
Ah- there it was, the self doubt, the day would’ve been too good without having to deal with this shit! God his brain truly was a rampant shitshow...  
Padding out of the room, as to not wake the other, Lance felt himself slip into a tiny panic attack, luckily it was only a ‚mild‘ one, so he was able to drag himself onto the couch, before collapsing onto it, breathing picking up, too caught up in his own head, the thought of losing his friends, his 2nd family, to quote Keith, he was nothing, knew about it. It was unfair, everyone had something, except for him... Pidge was smart and incredibly funny, Hunk was an absolute sweetheart, and the most loving person Lance‘d ever met, Coran was kind and caring, a paternal figure for the entire office, Allura was just and sweet, Shiro was logical, but pretty much a big brother to them all, Keith, oh boy, Keith was just perfect in a way, that he was too kind to Lance, kind, generous, selfless and amazing; and Lance? Well, Lance had nothing, he was the 7th wheel...

... crying, Lance didn’t realise that the time was flying, only looking around, once his eyes hurt from the tears (approximately 30 minutes), curled up on his couch he was considering calling into the office, to call sick (issue was his Boss was still inside his apartment, and he had to think of a way to get Keith out of here, while his brain was pretty much muddled up, being a mess of curled up thoughts, which made him unable to think).

* * *

Waking up in an unknown environment, Keith quickly searched for his Knife, only recognising that he was in Lance‘s apartment, after holding his emergency knife (To quote Allura: There is a reason his nickname is Samurai, which was stupid, because Samurai were Japanese and Keith was Korean, but detail right?). Remembering that they slept entangled together, He was now missing the almost familiar warmth, when seeing that Lance was not next to him, so Keith stood up to look for Lance.

Prodding into the living room (Keith was so often here, that he already could draw the layout, out of his memory), he found Lance, curled into himself, shaking uncontrollably. Carefully walking up to him, as to not startle him, Keith put his hand on Lance‘s arm, trying to show him, that he was there, but not wanting to pressure him in any way.

Just to find the other flinching a little bit, as if Keith had hurt him, which makes him take his hand back and sitting next to Lance, trying to make sure the other knows, that he was there for him, but still trying to give him his space.

Waiting until Lance was ready, or at least comfortable talking to him, which turns out to be 5 minutes after Keith‘d walked into the room.

When Lance finally looked up from under his arms, Keith was met with two Saphire orbs, clashing with his now red eyes, flushed face, tears not only in his eyes, but also on his cheeks and pretty much everywhere else, so Keith tried to dry the others tears (something he sadly had to do too often In the past days, his mind remarked sadly). But Lance quickly swatted his hands away, grabbing a pack of tissues, shooting him a little smile and adding, That he wouldn’t want snot on Keith‘s clothes.

After Lance was done, he fell into the older‘s arms, just to jerk away and apologising profoundly...

“Lance? What’s wrong... are you okay?“   
„Yeah, I’m great, dope really, but wouldn’t want‘ya to feel forced, to deal with my clingy self“  
“Lance.“ Keith said sternly, which was rooted in the fact, that he wanted to kill everyone who ever made him feel this bad, why would he ever say that? „You’re not clingy!“  
“You don’t have to act so nice, I ... I don’t deserve it anyways-“  
“Lance!-“ He now sounded more than desperate „-You deserve everything! And I don’t care, how often I have to assure you, you are amazing, even if you can’t see it right now, no matter how often you need reassuring, none of us see you as a burden. I know, I’m not the best with this... Shiro is usually the one with the emotions.... but that’s not the point, what I’m trying to tell you is that you don’t deserve the cruelty of this world, and if I could I’d give you the universe. Please tell us instead of suffering alone.... you don’t have to hide from us, don’t have to pretend, please... please don’t ever think, that you are not important to us, not important to me! It’s almost torture, seeing you hurting, unable to see how much we love you, and how amazing you are!“   
Hugging Lance close, Keith didn’t feel the tears drip down, until the tears dripped onto his clothing, it was ironic really, he just wanted to understand, how Lance could still remain this pure, but now Keith was finding himself fall head over heels, crazy really... but somehow Keith couldn’t find himself to care too much, oh well The human psyche is really weird isn’t it?

“I’m sorry“  
“Don’t! You don’t have To apologise, for feeling bad once in a while, your emotions are valid, not necessarily justified or good, but its okay to not be okay.“

Laughing, which was more of a huff, Lance added, that for Keith not being good with emotions, he was not too bad.

“Do you want to talk about what made you feel this way?“  
“What are we?“ Lance asked, to which Keith added a very, very intelligent ‚Huh?‘  
“I don't know, what world you live in, but in my world you don’t just casually kiss and cuddle with your boss.“ Lance awkwarly laughed, while mentally cringing, because ‚Seriously Lance? That's what you chose to say?‘

„Okay... we need rules before continuing this conversation, which would be for starters, that you’re not going to try and downplay your problems and issues as a joke, and second of all, please don’t hide yourself and bottle your feelings up.“ When saying that, Keith takes a strand of Lance‘s hair, which was all over his face, wrapping it around his finger, while the other started giggling.

“Okay, still have to answer my question though... can you please pass me the tissue box?“ Lance now was drying some tears, which were still pooling up in his eyes.

“Well, what do you want us to be?“ Keith smirked, while Lance groaned, saying that: „No! You don’t get to ask me that. I asked you first!“   
„Alright, alright, just teasing, but seriously, if you don’t want a label that’s okay, if you want one, I am happy with that too. If you don’t want... whatever this is-“ interrupting himself for some time, until adding, „Okay- I get your point, this Situation is rather...“  
“Confusing?“ Lance helped  
“Yeah, that, but as I said, I’m going to let you decide.“  
“Ehhhh..... are we, I don’t know, are we exclusive?“   
“God You’re too cute for your own good, well I haven’t seen anyone in like 4 years, casual hookups aside, last one was like 3 months away, et toi?“

„Oh a sophisticated man, I grabbed... what doest thou Think of me?“ Laughing in response Lance settled into Keith’s lap, who was now unable to contain his own laughter.  
“Well, If thou Were to agree I would mind not, to ask to be your‘s truly‘s boyfriend-“ snorting In-between his Dramatic speech, which has Lance nodding furiously, smiling, while leaning down, close enough, for their lips to brush. Until Keith closes the distance, to connect their lips into a chaste, almost Shy kiss.

* * *

Arriving at the office, the two, now boyfriends, with interlocked hands, enter their floor, being subjected to the teasing hollers of their friends (even Shiro, always the mature responsible one was outright chucking.... traitor)

“Am I paying you to stare and laugh? Get to work you assholes!“ Keith laughed

Gasping Pidge added, that Keith couldn’t just call his loverboy an asshole, making them all erupt into laughter, and Lance was happy, even in this weird limbo of ups and downs. 

Unbeknownst to Lance, Keith already took every, every single precaution, as to not make him the target of someone, to use agains Keith.

* * *

„What do you mean, you don’t give out files to _random_ People?“ Nyma was growing aggravated with the man at the register, looking more bored than anything, oh how much she wanted to swap places with this random, fucking lucky Son of a bitch... 

„What I mean by that is that You’re not authorised to get the files-“ okay that was it. Nyma was beyond pissed off, when grabbing her pocket knife out of her boot, holding it close to his face, threatening to skin him alive, if he wasn’t giving her these fucking files!

Rolo had to hold her back, so she’d not do something to get either of them convicted...  
  
Leaving the office, now holding a new file in hand, Nyma and Rolo sat down into a cozy cafe, in which they could sit in a secluded booth, to look at the data, in their hands.  
Only to be greeted with an unpleasant surprise:  
The file was empty, except for a small letter, saying that:

_Keep away from him, come too close to him and die._

_\- Akira_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola my friends :)
> 
> I’m (again) not feeling to well, but at least tomorrow we have a day off (yaaaay!)
> 
> So please enjoy this very Klance chapter, it was super fun to write 😊

Walking through the night, he shivered, not just because of the cold winter air, but there was something else and he was terrified.  
Looking around, and behind him, there was no soul to be seen, but he still felt as if someone was watching him. He sped up, only wanting the cozy support of his home, or at least the support of having someone around him.  
Singing a lullaby to himself, hugging himself, making him small, he knew he was pretty much acting like prey, ready to be attacked, but knowing it doesn’t make it easier to not act like he was petrified, which he definitely was! 

When there was a shrill sound, he let out a little screech, while curling into himself even further... until realising that the sound was his phone (ooops?). Then looking at the caller ID, which read _Princess~_  
  
“Hey ‘Lurra! How are you?“ Lance laughed and immediately felt his shoulders relax, and unclench his hands, fear slipping away from his mind „I’m good... you alright mate? Your voice is trembling, where are you?“ The other sounded worried  
Trying to reassure his friend Lance laughed (or well attempted was more accurate, because even to himself it sounded fake)  
„Lance? What’s wrong talk to me... please“   
„I... I just feel like I’m being followed, but there seems to be no one“ Lane sighs before continuing „It‘s stupid I know...“  
“No, no we an talk until you feel safe okay? Just keep with me, where are you right now?“ Allura, the angel that she is, rushed to comfort him  
“Okay... I think it‘s close to Marmora, d‘you think it’s still open“  
After hearing some weird, muffled background sounds, Allura seems to be back again, laughing loudly, and telling him that: „I beg your pardon? We were just doing an all nighter, that is normal, I mean... we have Pidge, who does everything, but sleep. What I’m Trying to say is, that yes it’s open and you can of course come in, Pidge and I are here anyways, I can reserve you a slice of cake... before our resident gremlin gets it“

“Yeah I’d like that“ He smiled, at this point already standing in front of the door, already feeling his stiff muscles relax, and recognising the smell of how Marmora smelled, this mix of lavender and something that you could compare to rose (it ad a special name, but Lance really couldn’t be bothered to remember it) which was all thanks to Coran, as well as Shiro being scent sensitive (as opposed to Pidge, who was literally unable to smell or pick up on anything, that was not coffee, which they could smell from miles away).

* * *

“Podge!!! You’re gonna choke if you continue eating like this!“ Allura screeched in her certified mum voice, to which Pidge spoke around the cake in their mouth, saying something, that Lance thought to be ‚Podge?‘   
„Yes _Podge_! You heard me just right“  
And because Lance was Lance and just couldn’t help himself he added: „What if you’re into choking?“   
At that Pidge, as certified aro-ace just gave him the finger, effectively making the other two in the room fall over laughing (everything is 10 times more funny when it is 1am) 

„Stop projecting your kinks on my innocent aro-ace-“  
“-Inocent?“  
“Fuck off Allura, this is about kinkshaming Lance, not shaming me!“ Pidge whined  
“I trusted you with that Information!“   
„Well, rule no. 1 of this office-“

„-Don’t trust Pidge with anything!“ Keith finished the sentence from behind Lance, who for the second time this night started screeching, like a banshee   
„You. Need. A. Fucking. Bell!“ 

Kissing Lance‘s cheek Keith asked, what blackmail material Pidge had, to which they sind songed, to Lance‘s utter embarrassment: „Lancey Lance likes being choooooked~“ 

„Welp, time to die I guess! Was lovely meeting you lot, but that’s the law of embarrassing kinks being revealed-“ attempting to turn around Lance was stopped by a leather clad hand around his waist, holding him in place. Looking up to the owner of the hand (Keith... not really a brain teaser his mind chuckled) Lance saw his boyfriend having at least a little blush on his own face, opening his mouth, only to shut it because Pidge resumed talking: „Oh Lance, you should know, that Keith likes **to** choke others.“ Snickering to each other Allura and Pidge were apparently having the time of their lives.

“Yeah, I know this is Pidge‘s thing, but they had all of the fun today, so I’m gonna say it.... Kinky~“ Allura said between laughter, making them both fall to the floor, only mustering a breath- and soundless laugh.

Sighing Keith told the two, that he and Lance were now leaving them to choke on their laughter (needless to say, their laughter didn’t die down, when the boys left them in the office)

“God these two are a horrible combination of trolls“ Lance laughs, while leaning towards Keith, who was tightening his arms around him, while the elevator lead them to the garage.  
“Yeah, people think that Pidge is the same troll with everyone, but them and Allura is just a deadly combination“   
“Oh yeah by the way, now that this entire.... situation is over, why did you come into the office? Especially if you were to go just now with me“

Walking to a motorcycle Keith smirked while leaning onto it, pulling Lance against him: „Well, can’t I just pick up my lovely boyfriend?“

Completely ignoring his words, Lance muttered: „But how would you know I’m here?“  
“Allura told me, that you felt uneasy, so yeah-“ Keith stumbled over his own words, when Lance pecked his cheek, a small „Thanks“ whispered into his ear

“Well, you’re welcome?“ This felt weird for Keith, Lance trusted him, rather than being scared of him, which was the usual emotion people experienced towards him. So he did what he did best: change the topic. So he carefully patted his bike (red, her name was red!)   
„Fancy a ride?“

“Well that depends: Are you one of those lunatic drivers, who apparently all have a suicide wish?“ Lance cocked an eyebrow, while Keith pushed a blue helmet into his hands, grinning, while saying, that he’d be, what or whoever Lance‘d want him to be... only to be shoved lightly by a smiling Lance.

“Hop on, and hold on tight gorgeous.“ Keith began driving, while Lance was stuttering and stumbling over his words, when wrapping his arms around Keith, soon relaxing into him.

* * *

“Never again! You’re even worse than those lunatics!“ 

„Babe... I was not that fast, I was holding back“ he chuckled at the younger antics, who stopped dead in his tracks, to turn to Keith

“You were holding back? That's it! Never am I ever going to drive me by motorcycle!.... wait.... babe?“ 

“Too cringy?“

“Kinda.... _babe_ “

“Okay I get it!“ 

Laughing the couple walked into the building, only for Lance to have half an aneurysm, because this was not his apartment block:  
“You’re gonna kill me here?“

Keith, turning around, looking petrified then asking in a small voice: „That’s what you think?“ So much for having a person trusting him

Picking up on his boyfriends switch in attitude Lance scrambled to assure him, that he was Only joking, that he was only a bit confused about the building, to which Keith smiled lightly, explaining, that he probably should’ve added, that he was driving them to his home, especially since Keith knew his apartment by heart, but Lance had no Idea how he lived.

* * *

“Holy shit!“ was the only appropriate reaction for describing Keith‘s penthouse, Lance thought, while jumping around in his place, fearing to touch anything, not wanting to break, damage or tarnish anything, until two arms wrapped around him from behind, Keith nosing along his neck until whispering, how adorable Lance was. 

„What?“ he breathed out, pretty much melting into the other’s embrace, who, apparently hellbent on killing Lance, now held his hands in-between his own, before tugging Lance back with him, until they both fell onto the couch, with Lance in Keith‘s lap, both of them smiling brightly at each other.

“I said you’re adorable, too cute for your own good“ peppering kisses all over Lance’s face, who was giggling, in Keith‘s hold.

“God you sap!“   
„Your sap.“ Keith shot back, to which Lance groaned, telling Keith, that he further proved Lance‘s point, with this.

“I think we jumped over all the relationship phases, and just jumped into the ‚bickering married couple‘ phase.“ Lance added, laughing, looking at their interlocked hands, noticing, that Keith still wore his gloves.

“Why do you always wear these anyways?“ Eyebrows furrowed together he asked, while Keith seemed to struggle with an answer

“You don’t have to tell me, but don’t lie to me either okay?“

“God I’m not too sure, wether I like how much you know about psychology, or hate it, because you can read me like an open book. But you’re right, I shouldn’t look for lies or anything.“ Keith sighed while taking of his gloves, to show bloodied and bruised knuckles, as well as a tattoo, which seemed like a well thought out mess. 

„What happened to you? Are you okay? Where is your firs aid kit?“ jumping up from Keith‘s lap Lance attempting to put the entire home upside down, to search for something to bandage the wounds, until Keith stopped him

“It’s okay, there was some... issue which resulted into a fight, but its okay, its healing... also I just really like the gloves, got used to them I guess“ he shrugged

“Okay, but if you ever need-“

“Something I’ll tell you, but only, if you do the same okay?“ interrupting Lance he pulled him back onto the couch again.

“And That tattoo... D‘you wanna tell me what it is?“ 

Keith smiled, explaining, that it stood for his family, well sans Lance now he added with a small blush.   
„Well, it‘s way to late for any coherent thought, I’m going to bed, you coming?“ 

„Yeah... sure, wait! I don’t have any clothes“ Lance lost in thought, didn’t realise that Keith guided him into his bedroom and shoved some clothes into his arms, almost as if...  
“You planned this?“ 

„Maybe so.... wait too much?“ Keith’s grin fell Off his face, being replaced by a frown

“No-no, I’m really glad that you felt comfortable enough, to bring me here.“ Lance smiled reassuring, changing out of his clothes (Lance never really felt too shy with stuff like that, maybe because he grew up with 4 older siblings, which was equal to having no privacy ever), Keith doing the same thing upon realising that Lance was comfortable around him.

When Lance was faced with Keith‘s scarred back, He started tracing the lines, making Keith shiver slightly

“Gods are you sure you’re alright?“

“Yeah, they are old, its just I was a clumsy child“ Keith turned around, looking adoringly at Lance, who was so careful in his touches, as if Keith was a treasure.

“Okay.... sentiment aside, you gonna put on a shirt or strut around like an underwear model?“ 

Snorting, Keith jokingly asked: „Why y‘like it?“ until Lance was bright red again and mumbled out a small „Well.. yeah“

And then _it_ happened. For clarification: _it_ meant that Keith picked Lance up bridal style and carrying him to bed, making Lance squeak.

“How are you so strong? Like literally I’m not weak, don’t let the noodle arms fool you..... now that I think about it, yeah You’re really strong, how, why, what?“

Laughing Keith hugged him, before pulling the blankets over them telling Lance to try and sleep.

“G‘night Mullet“  
“Mullet?“  
“Yeah y‘have a Mullet, that’s a fact!“

“Well then goodnight pretty.“  
Spluttering Lance decided, that he was too tired for words, before curling up into Keith‘s chest, falling asleep rather soon.

* * *

When Keith was sure that Lance was fast asleep he took his phone, telling the other Paladins, that lance was potentially being followed and was not to be left alone from now on. Hunk adding, that an office worker was threatened to give Lance‘s profile to two people, and that he‘d try and get the tapes.

Putting his phone onto the nightstand Keith whispered into Lance‘s hair, that he’d protect him, no matter what and that no one would ever hurt him or make him feel any pain. And that Keith would under any circumstances make sure that Lance was the happiest he could ever be, even if he needed the universe to be happy, he’d give him everything and more. Smiling, Keith truly felt like the Angel and Demon idea was pretty fitting with them, because Keith would gladly fall over and over from the gates of heaven, to keep Lance happy and smiling. In a way Lance was a form of drug for him, he was unable to live without him by now, the boy in his arms was addicting, and Keith didn’t care that he was so dependent on Lance, because if having him in his life meant never wanting to live without him, Keith was more than happy to agree to these conditions. 

Lance, dangerous and almost illegal for Keith, because liking someone out of the business meant weakness and was frowned upon by most other people in their scene.

Lance, addicting and perfect, his only focus.

Keith would tear down the world, to keep this Angel safe and sound, and that was a promise to the entire world. And Keith would give Lance everything to keep him happy and smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly what’s up with me and my inspiration to write???? It’s insane, esp for me 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy this chapter 😊 
> 
> Also don’t be like the author  
> (Which means: take care of yourself and your mental health, sleep enough, eat healthy and love yourself 💖)

„Hey Pidge... got the video files, they’re corrupted can you work with that?“ handing Pidge the recording, they pretty much snatch it it of Hunk‘s hand, giving him an almost heart attack (This was the origin of the nickname Gremlin) 

„Yeah, yeah will do.... tell Keith I’ll be late“ turning on his heel Hunk then leaves Pidge to their work, because rune #2 of the office was: don’t disturb the gremlin! Because they learned the hard way, that they had sharp teeth, that will hurt when biting someone.

“Hunk Wait! Who is that?“ Pidge yells, making Hunk turn around (again... if he was keeping this up he’d probably get dizzy) pointing to both of two figures, still blurry and unclear. 

„Well, definitely a male. About ehhh.. 6‘0 (for my non-Americans like me that’s: 183cm ish). Slender. About 30 I’d say from visual and audio cues. Other one seemed like a female, again slender, posture seems like she’s wearing high heels, besides that current height would be approximately 5‘5. Around the same age, maybe a bit younger, but both in their late 20s or early 30s.“

After telling them what he figured out about them, because Pidge was absolutely lost when confronted with people, because they never really left their cave (No Hunk was not stalling them out, he valued his eyesight), Pidge quickly dismissed him with a small ‚Thanks’ after that, not being mean, but just being focused.

* * *

„Where’s Pidge?“ 

„They’re late, working on the tape“ Hunk answered 

Lance looked rather confused, before asking: „What tape? Am I missing something“ 

Scratching the back of his head, rather nervously, Coran then added, that there was a file of someone attempting to steal something from them.

When Keith saw Lance‘s critical and sceptic look, he was rather sure he knew what the other was thinking and reassured Lance, that the only reason they knew about the file before him was because Hunk said he could get the file as the officer for their company and told them at 4am in their group chat...

...Allura, dumbfounded then realised, that: „We forgot to add Lance! God-“

A string of curses fall from Keith and Pidge (who miraculously arrived), before Shiro grabs his phone before all their phones ping.

_**Paladins:** _

_Kuro:_ I assumed that it was better to have a separate chat for Voltron and Marmora... maybe one day we don’t need two chats, but for today I felt it was the better idea

-

_**Marmora:** _

_Shiro:_ I’m so, so sorry Lance, we all forgot to add you, hope you’re not too mad, this is honestly so embarrassing that we forgot :(

 _Allura:_ *Gasp* Shiro used an emoji

 _Pidge:_ *insert eyeroll*

 _Hunk:_ Did you- did you just type that out rather than.... you know wat I don’t came anymore, you broke me

 _Keith:_ And here I thought that Lance was the company’s drama queen, well we all learn something new

 _Lance:_ Okay several things: 1) Hey! 2) I’m not mad, its just hard sometimes, fitting in I mean... and most importantly 3) why is this groupchat so tame? No nicknames.... wo are you, what did you do to my friends?

 _Allura:_ Oh fuck Lance! You’re right! Pidge, Lance... chaos squad unite!

 _Coran:_ oh boy.......

**_Pidge changed their name to grem_ **

**_Pidge changed Allura‘s name to li_ **

**_Pidge changed Lance‘s name to n_ **

**_Li changed grem‘s name to Podge_ **

**_N changed Keith‘s name to Mullet_ **

**_Podge changed li‘s name to the only bitch I respect_ **

**_The only bitch I respect changed n‘s name to precious_ **

**_The only bitch I respect changed Shiro‘s name to old man_ **

**_Precious changed Hunk‘s name to cinnamon roll_ **

**_Coran changed their name to gorgeous man_ **

_Podge:_ ah~ this feels way better

 _Precious:_ Pidge I love you but that sounded weird

 _The only bitch I respect:_ isn’t my name too long?

 _Podge:_ Ugghhhh okay....

_**Podge changed The only bitch I respect‘s name to TobIr** _

_Podge:_ better your highness?

 _Cinnamon roll:_ oh boy, this is not going to age well

 _Mullet:_ what just happened.... this was supposed to be a meeting

 _Old man:_ Why am I old, when Coran is like twice our age? This is ridiculous!

 _Precious:_ Shiro.... you write like an old man-

 _Gorgeous Man:_ well, none of our usernames lie, now do they

 _Old man:_ Look, I grew up with Keith and I know, that you’re referring to my punctuation, But Coran also uses proper punctuation 

_TobIr:_ yeah but Coran is cool

 _Mullet:_ meeting?

 _Podge:_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Needless to say they were soon dragged from their phones, to be shown the video, without sound (for obvious reasons called: Lance), the video portraying the more or less working file now, about a woman getting a knife to threaten the worker to get the file, before exiting with a man. Squinting Lance paused the recording to Ask, wether they knew what the file was about and if they had another perspective on the situation 

„Well, I can look if they have more than one camera, And then give Pidge the file thingy, because its probably gonna be corrupted like this one is.“ Hunk answered, already tipping away at his phone

“Do you think you could find something out?“ Shiro inquired, almost intrigued with the way Lance became so analytical (especially since he usually was a bundle of chaotic energy and fun... honestly Allura was pretty accurate when describing them as _chaos squad_ ) 

„Ehm... yeah I think I might get something out from their facial expressions, do we Have audio? Because visual clues are great, especially in poly perspective, but audio usually helps in psych analysis.... but yeah I think if I saw their faces and body posture better it might be easier to conclude their motives and emotions-“ Lance cut himself off, zooming into the female before sighing:  
“Welp.... that’s Nyma, my ex-girlfriend“ 

After the initial shock Pidge fell out of their chair due to laughter  
“Bwhahahahaha Lance I love you, but that is more than hilarious!“ 

„Thanks Podge“ Patting their head, Lance took his phone back out, typing something, before asking if he could leave.

* * *

“Nyx?“ 

“Hey, haven’t heard of you in a long time, how‘re you?“ a voice on the other side of the call said cheerfully 

„Good, good... but the better question is: are you alright?“ Lance asked

“Yeah, why?“

“Dunno, we haven’t talked too muh in the last months, I miss my friend.“

“Sorry Lancelot, wait give me a second -ROLO STOP THAT!- sorry-“ Lance laughed as Nyma scolded her boyfriend.

“Same procedure as every year?“ 

„Same procedure as usual dear Lancelot... we can pick you up, where are you right now?“ Nyma now, too, was laughing

“Oh Ny, I have to tell you so much! D‘you know Marmora?“

“We’re picking you up in ehm... 5 minutes I guess.“

* * *

“Does a Lance work here?“ Rolo asked, after finally mustering the courage to approach the secretaries, who were now shooting him nasty looks, because he was apparently their gossip session.

“Lance McClain? Head level, psych Analysis?“ A woman finally informed, only being mildly confused when Rolo and Nyma exchange shocked looks. Lance McClain, their target, the one Sendak wanted to see dead... 

„Hey Ny, hey Rolls, and also hey Romelle~“ Lance sing songed behind the two making them jump up, because usually they were very aware of their surroundings, but now surprised by Lance‘s sneak attack

“Ah, I see our dear Lance McClain has arrived“ Romelle says rather amused by the picture before her

And to say that Rolo and Nyma were conflicted was the understatement of the century, mostly being in shock, unable to really process, that they both were supposed to target their Lance, their old time friend, and now they both were about to bolt out of the door, leaving Lance, because this was bad! Very Bad!   
But luckily some black haired dude asked if Lance could stay longer, saying that the gremlin was close to declaring war on the office because someone took their coffee. And since Lance was Lance he agreed, turning to Nyma and Rolo, apologising profoundly, and declaring that he’d get back to them when he had time. 

So Lance took off his Trenchcoat only to further prove Nyma and Rolo that they had a tough decision ahead of them, showing two pendant necklaces, reflecting in the light, definitely not for fashion, that was Akira‘s work...

Lance attempts to turn around and take the man, who was also displaying a pendant, a ruby (well fuck!), With him, but not before waving the two of them goodbye.

And that’s when the man seemed to recognise them, staring at them with a look, that completely shifted from the kind smile he gave the woman at the counter, Romelle, Or the warm and loving smile he gave Lance, no this stare was cold and hard, the look of someone wishing to murder them.

Stopping Lance the man whispered something in his ear, making Lance shiver before nodding (Nyma rolled her eyes, yikes personal space who?), only to then kiss Lance deeply, before being playfully shoved away by their friend, who saw the smug look he shot the two..

Lance, the angel he is, then proceeded to wave them goodbye again, before linking their arms and taking the man with him to the elevator 

Rolo spoke up after a minute: „Well shit... that is just fucking perfect!“ 

„You don’t say“

And they get into the car, pretty much bolting away from the company.

* * *

“Keith you asshole! I said Ex-girlfriend!“ Lance laughed 

„Well, can’t I just kiss my boyfriend?“ 

„I mean you can, but I know what you did! You could’ve traumatised poor innocent Romelle- you really didn’t exaggerate when saying they declared war“

Burying his face into his Hands Keith mumbled that they were too late and should just bolt and get into safety, because that was not going to end well... until Lance was hit with a paintball

“Got One!“ Pidge yelled, adding „Show yourself Coffee stealing Asshole!“

“Pidge you Idiot that was Lance!“ Keith yelled back, equally loud

“Wow, and to think that we all are classified as responsible adults, scary truly...“ 

* * *

„Will there ever be a non chaotic day at work?“ Lance asked looking up at Keith, who shook his head and adding: „Do I even have to answer that?“

They were currently in a cab, Keith draping his jacket over Lance, like he was a fallen soldier in a war (Keith would agree, that their office was most of the time an actual battlefield) And cradling him in his arms (Lance would argue, that he was not wounded, but Keith had none of that)

Playing with Lance‘s necklaces, Keith reflected on his relationship to Lance, if he should tell Lance soon about this situation, because Lance still was willing to talk to Nyma and Rolo. But Keith knew as well, that Lance would not join, because he believed in the good in this world. And he knew, he was possessive, but he couldn’t help himself from staking his claim in a way, but he knew that Lance was his own person and if he wanted to leave Keith‘d let him, but still, he couldn’t help himself when Nyma looked at Lance with interest, maybe not romantically, but interest nonetheless.

“Darling?“

Humming Lance assuring he was listening, even wit his eyes closed

“You’re amazing, and I’m glad that Allura introduced you to me.“ 

At that Lance kissed him shyly, smiling while adding: „I’m glad too, even gladder than you!“

“Gladder is not a word!“ Keith laughed, god Lance was just too cute, especially when he was pouting because Keith was calling him out for making up words

* * *

“Emerald? Can you get the number of this Nyma girl? It’s on Lance‘s phone“

His phone pinged, showing a special number sent to him.

Lance, curled into him, Keith turned to text her:

_What do you want from Lance?_

before getting go his phone, cuddling deeper under the covers, accidentally waking up Lance, who stared out of the window at the night sky: „Can we go stargazing one day?“.

Standing up Keith dragged Lance with him, out of The blanket and up a hidden staircase, to a floor, which was surrounded by glass, a bed there, decorated wit fairylights

“This... this is lovely, Keith is that yours?“ 

„C‘mon dear“ 

Sitting on the bed, they looked up the night sky, Lance pointing out, that they have to go somewhere secluded, because the less people and the less light, the better the view on the stars. 

Both being incredibly tired started falling asleep in the bed, but before that Keith kissed a faint line up Lance‘s nape, before arriving at the others ear and whispering: „I think I love you...“ trailing off Keith only now realised how much power the words he just uttered held he was about to withdraw, until Lance smiled, saying that he too loved him.

Smiling they both fell asleep under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn’t make it clear (at all) but these days aren’t all consecutive, and between them getting together and today around 2 1/2 months Have already passed. So although this is not the slowest slow burn to ever burn slow (why am I like this?) I hope it ain’t too rushed either, because I just couldn’t hold back anymore!!!! I love mushy boyfriends Klance! Anyways have a great day  
> Love u lots 💖


	14. Chapter 14

_I suppose you’re the ruby necklace_

_Well, it seems as if your pretty head  
is not entirely useless_

_Who are you?_

_You did see the necklace didn’t you  
I am the red Paladin of Voltron_

_What do you want with Lance?_

_I could ask you the same_

_I can just ask Lance about Akira  
He‘d tell me all about you lot   
And then Voltron would go down_

_You could, but not anymore  
Aren‘t you supposed to be an S ranked spy  
Telling me your ‚Masterplan‘ early on_

_You son of a Bitch_

_Oh my, didn’t your momma raise you better_

_Let me ask agin:  
what do you want from Lance   
And what does Akira want from him?  
Why brand him_

_I want you to not kill him  
And I know for a fact, that neither you, Nyma or Rolo  
could possibly bear to have Lance‘s blood on your hands  
And for Akira‘s motives.... Well, it‘s not my place to tell_

_What do you want?_

_Come to the haven, the one were the cross was... crucified_

_You’re a sick bastard_

_Don't act all righteous, tomorrow 2am sharp  
at the Haven  
The other Paladins and I will wait there for the both of you  
don't be late! Goodbye _

**_You can no longer message this number_ **

“Ny... wha do you think?“ Rolo asked, peeking over her shoulder, and although he tried to mask his feelings behind a Pokerface Nyma knew her boyfriend well enough to know that he was not eve half as well as he wanted to make her think.

“I propose we go, they won’t touch us.“ She schooled her expression, no wishing to upset Rolo even further, no she had to remain calm! 

„You think so?“

“Yeah, the red Paladin knows about our friendship to Lance, and Lance is everything, but stupid, if we were to be missing he‘d know something is up and if the Ruby is so protective of him, who knows how the other ones are. Neither of them would wish to upset him, and god forbid if Lance were to realise that they had a part in it... he’d hate them.“

Face lighting up he excitedly was fidgeting on the spot: „This could be our chance of being free from the Glara! Lance could be the Link!“ Nyma laughed, fond at the positivity Rolo could still muster, especially compared to her snarky, sometimes bitchy behaviour nowadays, which was fuelled by her feeling of vulnerability

„Sleep! No matter what these are only assumptions and we shouldn’t let our guard down, okay?“ She added softly, seeing her Partner‘s face fall.

Because although Nyma was a bitch sometimes, she was not heartless, and she only wanted Rolo to finally be happy and safe.

* * *

_**Voltron** _

_Akira:_ tomorrow at 2 am, meting w/ the spies, Rolo and Nyma, Mercenaries, But Apparently bound to Galra. Hitmen, capable and strong on their own, Deadly as duo. 

_Emerald:_ meeting point?

 _Akira:_ Haven

 _Kuro:_ briefing at 11pm

 _Rose:_ I’ll pre check the place, Cloak, can you take the shift?

 _Cloak:_ yeah, I’ll take care of surrounding, pre Paladin, Rose, you do inside?

 _Bishop:_ Kuro, Akira and I will meet at 9pm already, what about the Saphire?

 _Akira:_ I’ll ask our Warrior

 _Cloak:_ Should I get Rock? 

_Kuro:_ yeah, weaponry aid might be needed

 _Bishop:_ I’d rather not arrive heavily armed

 _Emerald:_ I’m back, surrounding is rather easy territory for us, Mercenaries seem to be rarely int he city, thus advantage, heavy weaponry is neither needed nor helpful in any way

* * *

“Hey Rommy!“ 

„Rommy?“

“Yeah Romelle? Easy peasy lemon squeezy.“ Lance laughed while Romelle was rolling her eyes before answering: „My life is more like: stressed, depressed, Lemon zest“

“Aw rom, let’s raid Keith‘s fridge and then order food!“ 

„Yaaaay! Dinner, wait.... did you two do anything non pg on the couch? Because I will not sit there if you did!“ Romelle smiled at Lance, who blushed before assuring her, that they did not even get non-pg anywhere

“If you say so~“ 

“Romelle!“ 

„I didn’t know that Keith had a TV in his office“ huffing, Romelle pretty much threw herself on the couch, snatching the remote and putting on trash TV.

The two had become great friends during the past few months, and to the surprise of nobody, they were pretty much two halves of the same Idiot, and got along incredibly well. So it was no surprise for Lance, that Romelle randomly asked him, to have a sleepover-ish at the company (read: They wanted to not sleep at all and just create chaos... raid the fridge from Keith, maybe run around the halls at 2am... typical shit) 

* * *

„Alright, Rose, Cloak? What about the area?“ Keith curtly asked, while pulling up the holographic city map

“Area is secured, no one besides us is allowed in there, police restriction tape around the Haven.“ Hunk answered, while zooming into the Haven and pretty much separating it from the rest of the city.   
„I’m the officer to check the area tonight, every officer getting even close will be... punished...“ 

„Warehouse 8 would be the best choice, open area, no opportunity for sneaker attacks or snipers, backup unable to arrive fast, if they even dare to-“ Allura added, a tiny laugh slipping out „- because there is a very tight opening, one person at a time.“ 

„Alright Emerald?“ 

„Check your visor, uploaded a new Programm, while checking up for tech, I will do a body scan... their stats will be up ASAP“

“Alright, I checked, no need for sneak attacks, because this is supposed to be a diplomatic talk, no heavy armoury, Paladin uniform, Emerald, you’ll join us today with your taser dagger alright?“ Pidge answered with A nod  
“Okay, Cloak, only a Baton; Rose, no Parasol, only double fan; Akira, only Knifes, no revolver; Kuro, no huge gun, Pistol max. I’ll take my Haladie.“

„We‘ll arrive two hours pre-meeting, and when they arrive a quick technology check“ At that Shiro interjected:

“Weapon check? I’d advise against it, because if we take their form of defence they’ll feel cornered and trapped and are more likely to be reclusive and defensive.“

* * *

“Nyx? C‘mere for a second?“ 

Walking over Nyma was quickly connected to something, making her wonder, what her partner was doing 

„They will check up on communication devices, but they can’t take away something in your skin, so even if they find your shoulder they can’t do anything against it, it‘s Galra tec, y‘know company secret. You have a form of emergency signal/ message linked directly to Lance, which in case worst comes to worst you can send the conversation to him via Link. I don’t think we’ll need it, but there is a recording device in the Programm as well.“ Rolo answered her mental questions, while tapping away at his tablet, before taking the cables out of her prosthetics shoulder blade.

Pulling him in for a small kiss Nyma quickly whispered:  
“Thanks Ro, you’re right, we might be free soon“ she was finally allowing herself to be hopeful and optimistic, after all the Paladins could’ve killed them already but they didn’t and maybe, just maybe they would be able to do what they always wanted to do: see the world and travel everywhere

Pulling away Rolo gave her a tight smile, before hugging her and murmuring into her hair, which was getting pretty long, they definitely have to cut it soon, now that he thought about it  
„I love you“

* * *

„Hey Rom? What’s between you and our resident Princess?“ Romelle chocked before whipping around and hitting Lance with her hair in the process.

“Ow... but also: point proven!“ He cheered 

„Well, yeah... but what is between you and our resident emo?“ Romelle teased

“Resident emo?“

“Did you ever look at him?“ 

„Touché“ Both soon falling into laughter over their pizza, before Lance continued:

“But what do you mean between Keith and me? We’re boyfriends duh“ Playfully rolling his eyes while grinning (and grabbing another pizza slice)

“Non pg? It’s almost 3 months...“ Romelle said, earning a shove from Lance, who loudly proclaimed, that the Resident gossip girl strikes again!

“But honestly, not every relationship needs to be sexual that soon-“ Raising an eyebrow while taking another slice of Pizza Romelle couldn’t look more sceptical

“Okay.... yeah it’s a bit weird, but neither him nor I have made Any hints into that direction, but now that you’re saying it, 3 months is rather longish, not that I just want to be with hm for sex or anything but.... wait do you think he doesn’t like me? Does he think I’m too ugly?-“ What stared of as a harmless conversation now derailed into Lance‘s insecurities screaming at him, that Keith definitely didn’t like him and was not interested in him

“Wow, Lance calm down, please? That guy is whipped for you! Oh Lance...“ Romelle was hugging him now, trying to calm Lance down, and it seemed to work, although Romelle was everything but good at comforting others.

* * *

“Paladins.“ Nyma curtly nodded, while Rolo stood there silently, scanning their surrounding, which was an open spaced warehouse, which was, well shit for the two who were best at sneak attacks and worst at open area fights.

After the two mercenaries Had arrived at the haven the pink Paladin, they learned afterwards, sneaked up on them, incapacitating them, while the green paladin was typing, most likely doing a Technology scan, cocking an eyebrow... Because they found Nyma‘s shoulder.  
Blindfolded they were then guided into their current position in this warehouse, Nyma‘s left arm hanging limp, because her shoulder was blocked by the emerald; weapons still on their body, technically free to move (Or well as free as Nyma could be with only one working arm).

“Please excuse the... rough greeting.“ The orange paladin began.

Huffing out a laugh Rolo finally opened his mouth, adding that that was probably the tamest greeting they Ever experienced, in fact even the Galra usually treated the worse

„Alright, I hope you know why our Emerald had to shut your shoulder off-“ a sympathetic nod towards Nyma who was clearly uncomfortable with only one working arm, „but now enough formalities.“ Black Paladin 

„Well, We’re here, now what do you want from us?“ Nyma asked while trying to feel for her pocket knife, in her right boot, trying to calm herself down... no one had found her modified shoulder before, and even if, Rolo was usually right, because no on knew how to dismantle Galra technology.

“We want for you to cross the lines“ the red Paladin curtly answered, making Nyma‘s and Rolo‘s jaws drop

“Cross lines?? Are you insane?!“ Rolo  
“What the fuck?“ Nyma

„Akira is rather... impressed by your record, and neither he nor any of us Paladins would wish to see Lance hurt. And neither do you“ the yellow Paladin added from the side, only now visible for the mercenaries, definitely deserving Of the name _Cloak._

“How do we know you’re sincere?“ 

The green Paladin was speaking up for the first time: „We could have killed you for not only attempting to record this, but also for having a shortcut to send the recording to Lance.“ they said with a monotone voice, finally looking up from their screen, adding, that Nyma may use her left arm again.

And she could.... „how?“

Smirking they simply said: „I am the Emerald. Also Galra tech is really not that difficult, don’t pride yourselves too much on it“

Sharing a look Nyma and Rolo nodded in sync while lowering themselves almost sitting on one knee, a formal act of submission between gangs.

Being led into a car, tied up again, the Paladins seemed a lot more relaxed, while explaining to them how they would be lead into Marmora to further discuss details, such as protection and maybe double agent work. Because even if Voltron was powerful, the Paladins weren’t reckless and arrogant enough to underestimate the Galra.

* * *

„Hey Lance, wanna dance on tables?“ Romelle was asking the boy in her arms, who quickly scrambled up laughing and arm in arm they were jumping down the hall into one of the conference rooms

And soon enough music was blasting through the building (currently they were both hooked on dancing to Airplane pt. 2) and Romelle and Lance pretty much dancing up and down. Romelle soon acting like the table was a catwalk, and strutting up and down....

They both had the time of their life, until Lance stilled, dead in his tracks, hearing footsteps  
“Hey Rom.... is anybody else in here right now?“ 

„Huh? No... not that I know of, stay here for a sec Kay?“ Romelle mumbled, while exiting the room... all alone.

So Lance quickly decided to join her, to see Nyma‘s tell tale blonde dreads disappear behind a staircase.

“Romelle! That was Nyma! What is going on?“ Whispering with wide eyes, he quickly followed behind Nyma‘s trail of hair, Romelle trying to stop him, until she finally got him to stay in place.

And then Pidge soon jumped out of the room, where Nyma disappeared, grabbing them both and dragging them away, joyfully exclaiming that they could finally hack Shiro‘s arm and make him punch himself.

And although laughing along his friends Lance couldn’t shake of the uneasy feeling, looking backwards he made it his goal to check that out.

* * *

At 4am Romelle finally fell asleep (and even Pidge was snoring head in the dreamlands) and even if Lance was tired too he slipped away, looking for his long time friend, but the staircase was no longer there? Probably a mechanically closable one, and so Lance waited

When Keith stepped down the staircase, He was met by Lance sleeping on the floor, half laying, half sitting and snoring lightly.

Picking him up and smiling, Keith then left a little note saying that he took Lance home.

* * *

Feeling himself being gently placed onto a bed, Lance soon enough squints his eyes open, facing Keith, who was laying next to him, smiling, and he couldn’t help himself from reciprocating the warm smile.

Until his brain was finally catching up with the situation and the questions started to flood his mind, and Lance wanted these questions to be finally answered.

Bolting up, Lance was now caging Keith under him, who was now raising an eyebrow:  
“Lance? You wanna tell me something?“ And Keith had the fucking audacity to smirk!

“Shut up!“

“Lance I’m sorry, but you’re really not convincing at all-“

“This is not what I mean! Tell me what the fuck is going on here? Why was Nyma in Marmora at 3 fucking am, what is his entire company secret?“ feeling the fight leave him Lance slumped forward into Keith’s arm when asking his final questions: „What is this ruckus all about? What is my role in it?  
Do you even sincerely love me... or am I just some figurine for you?“ he was now full on crying and sobbing, repeating: „Please“ over and over

And Keith wanted to tell Lance the truth, the entire truth, and he was going to, but most importantly he had to make sure to assure Lance that he loved him.  
“I’m neither leaving, nor using you... please Lance believe me when I say that I truly love you, I love you so much that I tried everything to keep you out of this shit, thatswhy I didn’t tell you the truth... I’m sorry and I know you’ll probably break up with me after knowing the truth.  
But the most important truth is, that I love you so much, that it is scary, and I’d tear the world apart to see you smile“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man.....  
> Cliffhanger  
> I’ll probably update later today, so :)  
> I try to not keep the time between conclusion and Cliffhanger too long, because I know how horrible this can be!  
> But yeah this multi perspective chapter was rather difficult to write, but I hope you liked it 💓


	15. Chapter 15

Taking a deep breath, Keith started:

“Alright, this Is gonna be a long ride, you want something to eat or drink?“ Lance was shaking his head, holding his water bottle up

„Okay, but you tell me when you need a break, or something, this is really going to be a lot. Please don’t judge my inability to explain shit, I never had to explain this all before..  
Well... worst truths first huh? You wanted to know my second name, didn’t you? Well you already know, just not in connection to me.... Let’s say that my original birth certificate says: Keith Akira Kogane“

Eyes wide like saucers, Lance was scrambling away in fear

“Sorry for keeping this.... not too small detail from you-“

“Detail?! I don’t know, but in my world being the Boss of one of the biggest Mafia organisations on the entire Continent, known worldwide, is not just some fucking _Detail._ “ 

And Keith‘s smile, only fuelled Lance‘s confusion, mind all over the place

“I’m glad that you don’t fear me, thats why I’m smiling, I can see the question in your eyes.“ Lance rolled his eyes, making Keith laugh before continuing:  
„But on with the story, you know about the Paladins of Voltron... well... I think you can make the link and who is which Paladin.“

Deadpanning Lance looked at him, absolutely unimpressed: „You’re right, You do suck at explaining this shit.... oh fuck! The necklace!“ Now hiding his face in his hands Lance finally realises that the pendant meant to be a Paladin... It finally made sense why the guy from the devils cross left him alone... wait the cross  
“What happened to the Devil‘s cross, they were annihilated one day after.... an incident.“

“I know, I know what that guy wanted to do to you, and well... I couldn’t see you hurt, none of us could.“

“You didn’t know me back then“ Confusion, if even possible, even more evident on Lance‘s face.

“Well... yeah, but Allura, Hunk and Shiro knew you, and I was aware of your presence, I was interested in you since one of my man found your wallet“

Groaning, Lance felt as if his brain was overheating

“But why?“

“Because you’re an enigma for me, and yes everything started as a mere infatuation fuelled by Curiosity, but you’re so, so amazing, and I guess I should have acted differently, but we’re all smarter afterwards...“

Pushing his tiredness aside Keith began explaining how his mother used to be the second in command of a small group of Galra who turned against them, The Blade of Marmora, and how Keith took over, recruited the Paladins and how Voltron rose to it’s current level. 

„Who are you?“

“I’m still me-“

“And who is this me? I mean I think I get why you didn’t want to tell me, but how can I trust you? How can I make sure that if I were to stay or maybe leave I would remain free... how?“

Face lighting up at the aspect of Lance staying Keith continued, and in the end rather than use the night for what you should (SLEEP!) they were talking until it was 9am... and they were both coffee dependent Zombies.

* * *

When they both were seated in Keith‘s car, Lance spoke up again:  
“Gosh... this feels like I’m part of a really bad, cliché book-“

„Wouldn’t this be more auf a fan fictiony trope?“ 

„Oh my god yes! My life is a bad fanfiction! But whatever.... I just hope that my author likes me-“

“How could they not like you?“ asking, while looking at Lance, Keith was lightly shoved, with an: Eyes on the road

“Alright, enough chit chat... You know that I love you right? And I wouldn’t want to leave you...“ 

“Then don’t“ Keith interjected, before Lance could continue, desperate for him to stay with him.

“I.... I won’t. I won’t leave, but- but we need to talk a hell of a lot more and, and I don’t condone killing innocent people, and if you ever were to do something like that I will leave you.... wait, did you kill innocent people?“ 

“I have never and I’d never want to-“ stopping the Car he was looking Lance deep in the eyes, pretty much making himself vulnerable to any psych analysis Lance could do, and Keith knew he would.  
“-none of us do. That is why the Blade had formed, the people were tired of Innocent people dying. Yes Voltron is not a kind organisation, ever Paladin has Their fair share of... committed crimes, but none of us would ever kill or hurt someone innocent. And I just want to tell you, even if it’d hurt everyone, it’d hurt me, you can leave, no one would be mad at you, we’d all understand. Yes, the necklace...s were me being a.... I’m quoting Pidge here, so don’t quote me on that, quote them: possessive little shit, but you are still Lance McClain, and no one is forcing you to stay okay?“ 

Smiling, Lance croaked out a small: „I know“ while unconsciously drying the upcoming tears in his eyes, before Keith was covering his Hands and gently massaging the back of his hands.

* * *

„Look, I’m only saying that a knife is so much easier to handle than a paraso-“ Nyma cut herself off, when the open door revealed Keith and Lance, stepping into the office. „I mean only in kitchen terms, I mean kitchen knifes are definitely easier to handle than Parasols-“

“Ny.... kitchen? really? You’re not even allowed anywhere near a kitchen, at least make your covers more logical! Also... wo uses a Parasol int he Kitchen? What is wrong with you?!“ Lance was laughing, while everyone else was now frozen in face, one thought racing through their mind: _Lance knew!_

“Oh ehm.....“

“Well-“

Looking at their shocked faces Keith couldn’t stop himself from, too, laughing, before shoving Lance lightly while saying:  
“C‘mon Babe don’t mess with them“

“I thought we already established that _Babe_ is one of the most cringe things ever! And well... I guess I shouldn’t drag this out... or should I? Okay no, I’m not that mean:  
\- Allura, the pink Paladin of Voltron; Hunk, the yellow Paladin; Pidge, green; Shiro is the black... which might I add is a rather funny Pun (Shiro proudly exclaiming a very eloquent _HA!_ ); Coran, orange and Keith, well, big brain teaser: the red Paladin... Nyma and Rolo, mercenaries, known to be a deadly duo.... God it sounds even weirder saying it out loud!“ 

At that Pidge turned on their heel saying that they weren’t paid enough for this shit, only for Shiro to hold them in place, with one hand which was truly hilarious.

And while Pidge was throwing their hissy fit, everyone was holding expressions in various shades of: proud, surprised and happy.

“You guys know that I’m not dumb right?“ Lance asked, because come on.... as if he hadn’t picked up on something Being weird.

Eyebrows shooting up Hunk adds: „You called Iverson, poison bitch!“   
„That was a smart reference okay?“   
„Yeah it was, but you don’t say that stuff in front of Iverson!“  
A pause... followed by a small „Alright“

At that Rolo and Nyma unfroze and were ready to strike:  
“Weren’t you kicked out of chem because you almost blew up the lab?“

“How was I supposed to know that Oxigen and Hydrogen would react like that“

“Because Mr. Lee told us?“ Rolo shot back, while Nyma added that she was not talking about that, but about the time:  
“Where you opened the fluoride instead of... whatever we needed... don’t judge me, at least I wasn’t kicked out of a base course, because they mixed fluoride and hydrogen together?“

“This is biphobia!“

“Okay, you two are officially accepted into the group chat, we need more people who can and will expose Lance, Hunk gives us literally zero material to work with usually! Lance, do us the honours!“ Pidge then exclaimed

* * *

_**Marmora:** _

**_Precious added Rolo and Nyma_ **

**_Precious changed Nyma‘s name to nya_ **

**_Precious changed Rolo‘s name to they see me rollin_ **

_Nya:_ LANCE! I’ll kill you

 _Mullet:_ not the best choice of words 

_They see me rollin:_ I suppose you’re Keith

 _Old man:_ yes, he is.

 _Nya:_ Okay role call, because your usernames are confusing as fuck

 _Old man:_ Language! There are children around here

 _Gremlin:_ yeah! Shiro is 6

 _Old man:_ why do I even bother?

 _Precious:_ Is shiros sanity breaking? Find out more on bbc1

 _TobIr:_ Dope!

 _They see me rollin:_ Role-call!

 _Cinnamon roll:_ Coran

 _Cinnamon roll:_ wait... wrong phone

 _Gorgeous man:_ Coran!

 _TobIr:_ Yours truly

 _Nya:_ Okay... that is Allura, but why ‚TobIr‘?

 _Gremlin:_ The only bitch I respect

 _They see me rollin:_ okay that is Pidge

 _Precious:_ no their name is Podge!

 _Cinnamon roll:_ Hunk

 _Old man:_ Shiro

 _Nya:_ I can assure you no one Was doubting that

 _Mullet:_ thank you! I try telling him that for years

**_Old man has kicked Mullet out of Marmora_ **

_Gremlin:_ WHEEEZE

 _Precious:_ He did it!

 _TobIr:_ A true tragedy that SHiro is going to be killed, R.I.P. killed by his brother

 _They see me rollin:_ Can I call dibs on the black paladin?

_**Old man has added Mullet to Marmora** _

_Mullet:_ Fuck y‘all

 _Nya:_ I think we all know that there is only one person you wish to fuck

 _Cinnamon roll:_ aaaaaaaaaand Lance‘s phone went flying

 _Gremlin:_ Wow Hunk callin Lance out 2 today? In this economy

 _Precious:_ Oh screw off!

 _TobIr:_ Ah your phone still works?

 _Gorgeous man:_ wait were you and Lance in the same school, why didn’t Hunk talk about you?

 _Cinnamon roll:_ they were the delinquents

 _They see me rollin:_ you say that as if it was a bad thing

 _Cinnamon roll:_ well to be fair Nyma was the reason for Iversons eyepatch.... so....

 _Nya:_ Look he was being an asshole to Lance

 _Old man:_ understandable! Have a nice day!

 _Mullet:_ did... did. Shiro just meme

 _Gremlin:_ the apocalypse is finally here

 _Precious:_ are we ignoring that shiro condoned violence against authorities 

_Old man:_ look, I might be the responsible one in here, but that man had it coming if he was mean to you, your name is _precious_ for a reason

 _Mullet:_ wow Lance you did what only Adam can do... make Shiro soft  
 _Mullet:_ okay i can too.... also shiro you’re not responsible, you once pushed me around a sopping chart, not only crashing us into the next aisle, but also getting us kicked out of the store

 _Gremlin:_ what-

 _Precious:_ I CAN NOT!

 _TobIr:_ I’m wheezing!!!!!!!!!!

 _Cinnamon roll:_ pics or it didn’t happen

 _Gorgeous man:_ Ah yes, something like this too happened to me In my days

 _TobIr:_ its true he and my dad where crashing into a pyramid of cans.... It was hilarious! Best part, they put me out of the chart to do this

 _Mullet:_ Excuse me what?

 _They see me rollin:_ you guys are honestly the worst

 _Nya:_ you have no room to judge Mr-I-blew-up-my-lab-by-mixing-coke-and-mentos-although-I-know-tat-this-is-not-a-good-idea?

 _They see me rollin:_...

 _Precious:_ and you have he audacity to judge me?

 _Cinnamon roll:_ I am Revolted, I am disgusted-

 _Gremlin:_ Hunk I know what You’re typing. Don’t. It will be mayhem

 _Old man:_ no.... I’m done

 _Mullet:_ wow we tried for ages to break your habit of proper writing and all it took was two extra people? - I dedicate My entire life to our-

 _Gremlin:_ Keith. Don’t. 

_TobIr:_ HIT OR MISS

 _Precious:_ I GUESS THEY NEVE MISS HUH?

 _Gremlin:_ and two of our soldiers have fallen

_**Gremlin has muted the chat for 2 hours  
** _ **_reason: F_ **

* * *

„Okay so, concept: heels with blade as heel?“ 

„Yes!“ Allura and Lance exclaimed, while Pidge and Rolo were tinkering, with Galra tech (yes it started wit Pidge making Shiro punch himself). 

„Oh no, now there’s three of them“ 

„You mean to say four“ Romelle was rushing past Shiro, to join the other three...

“And here I thought Pidge, Allura and Lance were the worst combination to exist.“ Hunk laughed quietly to himself, while getting ready for his... official... work.

Lance‘s voice was now booming through the conference room, when asking Nyma how things were continuing with the two of them and the Galra.

“Oh dear... its a clusterfuck-“

“Isn’t That an accurate description of your entire life?“

„Shut up Lance!“

“Am I lying?“

Smiling, Keith felt a wave of relief wash over him, knowing that Lance was neither scared, nor leaving them all...  
It will be a wild ride, but with Lance on his sid, Keith was rather sure that he could conquer the world (God he was becoming a real sap)

* * *

Back at Keith‘s penthouse the boyfriends were currently on a Brooklyn 99 marathon (They even took a test: Keith was Rosa, while Lance was Jake) cuddling on Keith’s bed.

Currently being stuck at the beginning of season 4, Jake and Holt in Florida, Keith cut through the silence   
„Why did you stay? I mean I’m so, soo glad that you did, but most people would’ve bolted“

“I won’t lie, I was close to... but I was already doing my research on Voltron after... you know... and I knew that Voltron was feared, yes, but not unjust. And if I’m being honest, I think I’m emotionally too attached to you guys. And no matter what, no matter how much people might act like someone else, you didn’t... and, and you guys are truly like my 2nd family. And god, you... I don’t think that I could leave you, at least not voluntarily, I love you too much for that-“  
„-I’m really messed up aren’t I?“ Lance was now letting out a humourless laugh.

“No you’re not! You’re not messed up! You have a kind heart, you are the kindest and loveliest Soul I have ever encountered. And even if your kind and soft demeanour may be frowned upon, you’re not messed up, you are the strongest person I have ever encountered, and it is not you who is messed up, it’s this world. Now sleep... you haven’t slept in about 24 hours, tomorrow we will plan how Nyma and Rolo can be protected, because they chose to leave the Galra... and we’d love to have you there with us. Okay?“ Keith ended while turning the TV off and pulling Lance closer to him, who then added: „I’d love to... but you sleep too! Kay dear?“

“Good night love“

“G‘night... love you.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll definitely expand on their conversation, but for now I hope you liked it :)))))


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly who am I what have I done to myself? This is the 3rd chapter today....  
> Please be proud of me :)

„Is it alright if Pidge were to implement a tracker? If not then that is alright too, but it might be a way of giving us the security of not having to worry about betrayal, and you may have the safety of a discrete distress signal.“ Coran was now asking Nyma and Rolo, who were nodding along

“Yes of course, you may as as well add a recording device... it may not be nice to have our privacy disturbed, but in case you may need additional security.“ Rolo added, while Nyma displayed her shoulder, offering Pidge a chance to inject or add or.... whatever the tracker. (Don’t judge her Rolo was the tech genius)

And while Pidge went to work, Lance felled the silence by asking: „Can I ask what your mission was?“

To which Nyma curtly answered, while looking at the floor:   
„Our mission was... Find and kill the new King of Voltron: Lance McClain“  
and even if her answer was curt everyone could feel the guilt lacing her words, Rolo adding that they entirely forgot that Lance‘s last name was in fact McClain.

And although Lance was safe now he couldn’t help but curl into Keith, trembling. Wrapping his arms around Lance in a protective manner, he then whispered something into Lance‘s hair, before kissing his scalp, with a softness that made you question wether the man was actually one of the most feared men over the globe.

„Okay, but if you two didn’t have a picture from which you’d recognise me... do you think the Galra only have that information? My name?“ 

„I think so yeah, now that you’re saying it is rather suspicious, we were told that our Target was Lance McClain, brown hair, tan and blue eyes... nothing more“ Rolo answered

“When did you get your mission?“ 

„1 day after tdc was annihilated“ Nyma now said, making Lance hum, before speaking up again

“Keith... you said that Pidge covered my data too right?“ 

A nod

“Maybe the devils cross is the link there, because I think I was not really on anyone’s radar, especially not a high ranking mafia-“ a little chuckle escaped him, before continuing, „and then the douche from the devils cross... why is their name so long? They are even dead super annoying and nerve racking.... Anyways not the point here, he said and I quote: ‚Oh you’re one of Akira’s lap bunnies‘“ Pidge, Allura and Nyma having to stifle a snicker, while adding that he was not too far from the truth.   
„Ha. Ha. Ha. Anyway, he also said, that I was only feeling so high and mighty because of that... no comment you three!“ and although Lance said that, he too was having to fight a grin  
“So, if the necklace is a paladin branding, that’d mean that there’d be a new paladin, because a Saphire, a blue paladin, was not common knowledge. So that guy went to the Galra and essentially snitched... which would make sense. Because my data was already pulled and protected, but the man did know my name from my Name tag in the restaurant, after all he was mad that I threw him out after Mina rejected him, and tan, brown hair and blue eyes are the features that you usually remember the most“

Everyone was now staring at him, making Lance shy away again into Keith‘s embrace, before Coran loudly exclaimed (in fact so loud that Pidge fell down from the table where They sat) that lance was a genius! 

Allura jokingly asking if Lance really wasn’t an undercover agent.

Hunk proudly exclaiming that that was his best friend 

And everyone else too showering him with praise

Hugging him closer Keith them whispered into his ear, that:  
“You are too good to be true, my smart, beautiful and amazing boyfriend.“ 

And if Lance wasn't red before, he definitely was now...

* * *

„God, you really are perfect, my pretty, little, perfect Saphire.“ Keith soon enough found out, that Lance did not only like praise, but craved it, and Keith would be an Idiot if he’d not enjoy seeing Lance‘s flushed face or the occasional whine that passed his lips.  
Keith would definitely use this to his advantage, he wanted Lance to see himself the way Keith saw him, wanted Lance to know how much Keith craved him.

„Keeeeeeeith!“ Lance was sure that this was how he’d die, his head overheating!

“Yes my Angel?“

“You’re killing me here!“ 

Smirking, Keith was leaning over Lance, Whispering into his ear (Knowing that Lance was really, really sensitive there): „Well, you see my dear, we are now having a conflict of interest. Because I just really, really want to show how much I love my boyfriend, and I want to see and have all of my angel.“ making the boy under him shiver, while lightly nipping along his throat.

Subconsciously bearing his neck Lance was breathing out a small „You have me“

“I know my love... but I wish everyone’d know to that you’re mine, no Galra thinking they could take you from me, no one thinking they could have you.“

Cupping Keith‘s face in his hands, Lance pulled him down to deeply kiss him, letting himself fall even further, and if falling for Keith was a crime, then he’d gladly go to jail for eternity.

Taking Lance‘s hands away from his face Keith started kissing back more vigorously, pressing his hands into the sheets and interlocking them, before pulling away from Lance to look at the flushed mess under him

“God you are so responsive, one day you’ll kill me.“ 

Laughing Lance then pushed their foreheads together, adding that:  
“Let the games begin, and may the odds ever be in your favour“

“You dork!“ 

„Pott. Kettle!“ 

„I am the boss of one of the most feared organisations worldwide!“ 

„Yeah well, but you also have a Mullet, that was so inspired by Kim Taehyung soooo~“ (Quick AN: this was from another fanfic I read, and I found it so hilarious, I hope I’ll find it and then link it in the notes)

“Was not!“

“Uh-hu“

“Sleep!“ Keith decided to shut Lance up (change: decided to tried, and you get a more accurate description) 

„I would be already deep in dream world, if there wasn't some bug that continued to _bug_ me!“ Both laughing at Lance‘s horrendous pun Keith then hit him with a pillow 

„Goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the bed- _bugs_ bite!“ 

Snorting, Keith then threatened to make him sleep on the couch they both soon fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

„So basically we had bed _bugs_ “ Keith groaned, while Lance continued his saga of horrendous Bug jokes at the office

“Was the bug‘s name Keith?“ Pidge then asked, while Allura and Hunk were laughing... and Shiro looking slightly out of place, but also _proud?_

“What?“ Lance asked after a pause, making everyone see the wheels moving in his head, until Shiro decided to speak up, wiping away an imaginary tear:

“My baby brother finally settled... but also _gross_!“ 

And then it was Mayhem-

Between threatening to kill him, or worse, tell mom, Keith was pretty much lecturing Shiro on the fact, that Keith had heard him and Adam do even worse things, so he could shove it!

Lance being beet read only now realising that Keith gave him a hickey, and soon enough screeching like a banshee

Nyma and Allura were laying on the floor, pretty much knocked out with laughter

Hunk and Coran trying to have a calm and quiet conversation, in protest to the noise ringing through the room

Pidge making a lot of sexual comments, while also belittling Shiro for his very unlike 6 year old behaviour (making Shiro yell back that they should just drop it)

And Rolo was filming the entire shit show going down 

Until Romelle burst into the room, happily chatting with Shay, seeing some of the most feared people in the world act like actual 5 year olds.

* * *

“God I a so glad that Marmora is more or less just a cover, rather than us having to do too much work... by the way, Lanceeeeeee~ can you look at this?“ Allura yelled over the entire room, 2 hours post.... mayhem.

“Sure sure, hey Romelle, Lurra? Are you both free on Friday 8pm? Wanna go to that New Mexican restaurant?“ Keith, looking absolutely confused, tried showing Lance that neither he nor Lance were free, until it dawned on him.

“Yeeeeh!“ Romelle was exclaiming Loudly (only furthering Lance‘s point of her being an actual sound effect Maschine)

“Sure!“ Allura

Taking the file from Allura, Lance then went back to his seat, while adding:  
“Great, because I don’t!“ 

Looking at each other Allura and Romelle soon were flushed... realising that Lance set them up, and before they could say anything he had his headphones on, immersed into the file while smiling.

_**1 Idiot:** _

_Cosmo:_ thank me later!  
 _Cosmo:_ she likes you too you twat! Even Keith and I weren’t that dense

 _Wanda:_ LANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 _Cosmo:_ tell me how your date went Kay?

_**Royal Family:** _

_King:_ Thank me later, Rom-com likes you too you British.... (insert adjective that could make this an insult)

 _Queen:_ LANCEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 _King:_ funny Rom wrote the exact same thing.... I think there were more EEEEEE‘s though

* * *

During their break, Keith soon pulled Lance away, both of them trying to ignore the wolf whistles from Pidge, out of the room.

“Tonight the Paladins are meeting a potential ally from Europe, and although they don’t know about you, or about how much you mean to me, I would prefer for you to either stay with Romelle completely away, or with Pidge... or you could go home early. Because as soon as they find out that you’re my weakness they will use it against me, and I don’t want to put you in danger by being in the wrong place at the wrong time.“ 

“I understand, I’ll stay with our gremlin... stay safe okay?“ hugging Keith before they went back Inside, to the rest, who were already getting ready for the meeting. 

* * *

„Okay half an hour left.“ Pidge’s voice was booming through their Helmets, Keith was Kissing Lance briefly, smiling while ushering him into the cave of the gremlin, together with Romelle already waiting. 

„Rolo and Nyma are in position, Cloak too. Rose, your standing without cover, maybe reconsider. Akira, Bishop and Kuro, you three alright?“ Pidge adding together with a „Only 15 minutes remaining.“

After waiting 15 more minutes, which felt like hours for Lance, who was moving all around the room, or well until Pidge told him to stop, because he was making them nervous too, a group of people in all black, approached the conference room, which was 3 rooms way from their position.

Greeting only Keith, with a curt: „Akira“ the five figures sat down, quickly stating what they expected from this alliance, which was apparently too much for their services (judging by the way Pidge tensed and Keith exclaiming) 

And after an hour of bargaining, and Romelle and Lance playing Uno silently, He decided to look at the screen again...

“Pidge their stance indicates action!“ Lance then exclaimed, when seeing how the men moved and looked now.

And before Pidge had the chance to send it through the coms, the man standing in the back of the room pulled a pistol, aiming at Keith, only missing him because Allura quickly stepped in, cutting his arm open with her fan. 

The Bang quickly drawing attention on Allura and the man, distracting the paladins, for a short second, which apparently was enough for the Europeans to act, a carefully thought out plan, to overthrow Voltron.

Nyma and Rolo, occupied with one man, both only having short range weapons, had to team up.

Allura was still fighting with the Initiator, while Coran and Shiro both had to secure the flanks.

Hunk having to keep another one from joining the scene, and Pidge too focussed on the fight at hand.

And, no one realising that there was an intruder, apparently the actual boss, if you were judging by his uniform, so Keith, defending himself from another man, was open and vulnerable, no cover.

Adrenaline rushing through his Veins Lance only realises that he took a small revolver from Pidge‘s room, when bursting through the door leading into the conference room.   
He saw red, someone was trying to kill Keith, and with Keith dead the others were lower in number and easy to ambush, someone tried to kill Lance‘s family.

Time seemed to go slower, which were merely his Hormones, making Lance more aware and focussed, Blood running cold his eyes fixed on the man

He pulls the trigger, hitting the man in his back, lower than where he aimed, Not a kill, but still all in all not too bad-

Realising, what had just happened Lance felt himself tremble, the adrenaline, the drive, slowly leaving his body, he shot someone... blood on his Hands... 

But despite Lance being vulnerable and open, the distraction, someone shooting their leader gave the Paladins and Rolo and Nyma enough time to knock out their opponents, the figure that Lance shot, was robbing along the floor, to the closest weapon.

Unable to keep himself upright, Lance slowly fell to his knees, Romelle and even Pidge holding him close, While Keith kicked the gun away from the man, who was now looking up to Keith raising his boot, to push the man on his back.

“Awww... can’t move your legs any longer?“ he then cooed at the man, who snarled up at him. Boot at his throat the other dared to, quietly mumble something to Keith. 

Who now looked even deadlier than before, eyes devoid of emotions, devoid of the fondness and love they usually held wen he looked at Lance, or the Paladins, devoid of the warmth they usually showed, asking Shiro to get „It out of his sight“ No longer bothering to see the figure below him as human.

No one was worth being seen as human, when saying:  
“Ah, the blue one is yours huh? Pretty little thing, I’d love to take him with me and train him to be my little pet.“ 

No one should ever dare, to talk about Lance like he was an object, and no one would take Lance, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter was probably the hardest to write yet  
> (This Is going to be fun, when we get to the actual explicit content 😂)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll here  
> Please love me, I am desperate for love...
> 
> Just kidding, hope you enjoy  
> :)
> 
> But please love me tho.....  
> Am I rambling? Noooooooooooo  
> Me? Never!

Gently guiding Lance into a separate room, and moving him to sit down, Keith then started rushing around, wrapping Lance in a blanket and giving him a glass of water, before sitting down next to him, already out of his Paladin armour. And without the armour, Lance was able to see some leftovers of the fight, a small cut on his cheek, a bruise on his arm, another reminder of how close of a call that was.... he almost lost them all.... lost Keith.

“Hey... hey, you’re okay. I’m okay, we all are.“ A soft voice rang through the room, while a pair of arms wrapped around him, gently rocking him back and forth, like a lullaby. 

Shivering, Lance finally found his ability to talk, voice still trembling, with fear and worry: „I... I hit someone- He can’t, I’m the reason he- he-“ voice breaking again, Lance burrowed himself Further into Keith‘s embrace.

“Do you want to sleep now and talk tomorrow?“ nodding, Lance let himself be picked up and carried To the car and then into bed by Keith, stuck in a weird place, in which every second felt like an hour and like nothing simultaneously.

“Can you change by yourself or should I do it?“

“You.... please“ and everything felt unreal, that wasn't is voice, after all he was not opening his mouth... but Keith seemed to have heard his not-voice, because he stood up to get some clothes, quickly changing Lance and then himself.

And then, Lance didn’t know how or when it happened he was tucked under Keith and engulfed in a scent that was familiar, accompanied by a Nice voice whispering something into his hair, and although Lance could not focus on the words enough, to figure any of their meanings out, he knew that these words were warm and calming.

Falling asleep, the world faded into black.

* * *

Waking up, Lance couldn’t muster the energy to stand up, feeling drained from the past day, still trying to catch up with what had happened.

Feeling a light touch, he knew that Keith was there, trying his best to comfort him, when handing him a glass of water, while placing a cup of tea onto the nightstand next to Lance.

After finishing the water, Lance felt a pair of Lips brush against his temple, followed with a small „Morning, Love. How are you feeling Today?“

“Better...“

“You want to sleep some more?“ A nod, followed by Keith joining him under the covers, holding him close, while sleep took over again.

* * *

„How are you?“ There was the familiar question...What even was the day today? Finally feeling his consciousness, slowly coming back to him, after being in this fuzzy state of the past... days? Hours? Lance could finally form full sentences again. Finally able to take in his surrounding and his own self, Lance then found the strength to answer:

„I.... okay I guess“ 

„You sure?“ 

Smiling at his boyfriend, Who was caring, kind and warm, despite the coldness these eyes could hold, Lance assured Keith, that he was okay, not perfect, not good, rather fragile, but okay.

“Alright... if you need anything tell me yeah?“

„I will-“ voice cracking lightly, Lance had to clear his throat and get used to talking again, „Say, what day is today?“ 

„Today is... wait a second....“ Keith made a big deal of scratching his chin and acting like he was deep in thoughts „Today is the 4th of July- okay sorry, sorry“ after being shoved by Lance, who was able to form a thin smile   
„Okay, but seriously today is the 12th December, it’s been two days since the meet up with the _manière,_ french bastards“

„Holy shit... I Was pretty much out for two days.“ God, dissociation wasn't too foreign for Lance, it was a rather rare occurrence, but he was no stranger to it either.... but two days having passed was absolutely scary

“It doesn’t matter how long it took, or takes, as long as you’re better now, nothing else matters, okay? You don’t have to talk about what happened, but if you want to, we’re all here for you.“ 

„Where are the others?“ Lance, again being hit with The fact, that he almost lost his family, Hunk, Allura, Shiro, Coran, Nyma, Rolo (at least he knew that Pidge and Romelle were definitely safe) and he had to make sure that they were all okay.

“In the office, since yesterday actually... what? We’re used to these life and death situations“ shrugging nonchalantly, Keith pretty much smothered Lance in hugs and affirmations that he didn’t have to feel obliged to push himself too far.

Assuring Keith, that he was okay and sure that he wanted to go to the office, see the rest and work, a bit, at least, Lance then went to get his jacket. But Keith apparently had other plans, holding Lance close again

“I know, that you might not see it that way, but you did nothing wrong, you saved us from dying... God, Lance I am so, so sorry... now you were dragged into this entire shit-“

„Stop that! Yes I have a bad conscience, and I was out of it for a time, but the only thing I really regret is waiting so long to shot that douche... They wanted to kill you all! I couldn’t stand on the sidelines, just watching while they were hurting my family!“ Talking, en rage, Lance began getting worked up, because, although he didn’t want to hurt someone innocent, that group, was not innocent, at all! If they were just staying put, and maybe do some little crap that doesn’t hurt anyone, then sure proceed, this world is not Kind, even Lance knew that, but hurting people for no apparent reason, or something as vile and cruel as power, money, status or other shit.

Silently being stared down at, lance feared, that he had said something wrong, although he logically knew that if there was one ersonnen who was absolutely not allowed to judge him for this, it was Keith. Anxiously shifting, Lance was now waiting for at least a reaction, until Keith finally took his hands into his own, and whispering into his ear (goddamn him for knowing about his weakness... not the point right now):  
“I swear to god, I didn’t think you were able to be more perfect, but here we are, with you being an absolute dream, oh darling I love you, and now that I have you, my little angel, I will keep you down here.“

“Well, and _I_ swear to god, that you will kill me if you continue like that!“ making Keith laugh, was honestly worth dying, if Lance was really being honest.

“But seriously, you were so brave and strong, thank you“ softly smiling at each other the boyfriends soon made their way to Keith‘s care and go to the office (i.e. Get breakfast in their favourite cafe and then take a whole lot of coffee with them to the office... although they had a coffee machine, honestly Lance would never understand that logic, yes, they had more money than you could probably count but it was still kinda stupid...)

* * *

Upon entering the room, every pair of eyes fell on their leader, and most importantly _Lance_ , Hunk pretty much running up to his best friend to hug him tightly, Allura soon following, and with her Romelle and Coran, and even Pidge and Shiro joined this hug... leaving Keith, Nyma and Rolo on the sidelines, taking various photos, before soon enough laughing at the absolute craziness of this office.

“Good to see you guys, but please.... air“ quickly parting, they all brought Lance up to date with the crap of the past days, adding that it wasn't as lively and warm, without Lance there along them. 

And it seemed like everything would go back to normal again, because by lunch break they were back to being at each others‘ throats, laughing, joking and working as they usually did (or working as much as you could when you were... well, always at each other’s throats) 

But before Lance could get too comfortable, Keith quickly pulled him out of his chair, to lead Him into a hidden room (the room with the hidden staircase, as Lance found out later, was not a room, but pretty much an entre floor).

“Sorry for ripping you away from work... or rather shipping Romelle and Allura-“

„Can you really judge me?“ Laughing, Keith lightly pushed him up the stairs.

„No, can't and won’t, just stating the obvious and wishing these two Idiots would get teir shit together... But yeah... well“ not knowing how to phrase his next sentence, Keith scratched the back of his head, before continuing „I just wanted to offer, to teach you in gun handling, if you want, because honestly, your stance and positioning was horrible, no judgement you did hit your target. I mean, if you don’t want to then that is understandable, and you don’t have to agree, nothing would change... but I just thought, that maybe it wouldn’t hurt, if you knew how to kick someone’s ass... not only verbally. You know what, I will just shut up“ cringing at the way he phrased it and how his voice had a slight crack, Keith turned to face the wall, to distract himself from how much embarrassing crap he just said.

After what felt like an eternity (no he was not overdramatic) Lance finally spoke up:  
„Sure....but A) you know that Hunk taught me self defense right? And B) not today, is that okay? And C) thank you for long my stupid brain coming up with dumb burns“ 

„Of course, do you already have an Idea when you might be ready? If not, don’t worry, we don’t have to do it, if you realise you don’t-“

Rolling his eyes, Lance made a Big show of letting himself fall into Keiths arms (See, Lance was the drama queen!)  
“Keith, Honey, Love, _Babe_ -“ followed by a groan „-I know that I can back out, and while I don’t want to hurt anyone, okay maybe I do if it is an asshole extraordinaire, because damn that was actually relieving now that I look back at it, anyways I know that you’re not forcing me to do something I’m not comfy with, but trust me I’m fine. You might be an asshole sometime, you’re still one of the kindest people I have ever met... once you stop your entire Edgelord thingy“

“Ya, what the fuck? I am only going to say two words: mafia boss“

“Yeah but you’re also a huuge softy.“

“I can drop you, you know that?“

* * *

Turns out that after 3 days Lance felt okay with picking up a handgun, albeit a bit shaky, but able nonetheless. 

Starting with small steps, Keith handed him a pistol, teaching him, how to handle it, and while accuracy came with time, the stance obviously made a huge difference, which apparently was pretty horrible, when lance shot that guy (but he’d never tell Keith, that he was right)

“Okay dear, carry it with both hands, and then we can work on your posture, yeah?“ 

Tightening his hold on the pistol in his hands, the cold metal, hard and unforgiving, rested against his skin, exhaling Lance then raised the weapon with outstretched arms.

Keith stood at his side, gently guiding his legs apart, toes parallel to each other, before telling Lance that he had to lean forward a bit, accentuating his words with one hand lightly digging into his waist, The other gently pushing his back a bit forwards, until he deemed Lance okay to try shooting (of course only after making sure that their ears were protected, because while their weapons usually had mufflers added to them, and after unlocking the safety switch... didn’t want any accident happening)

And, surprisingly Lance was a fairly good shooter (well, Keith already suspected so, and _did_ tell Lance), with his stance, while not perfect, definitely improved, he usually hit very close to his targeted position and with some training he would definitely be _dangerous_

* * *

_**Marmora:** _

_Mullet:_ do we even need 2 groupchats anymore?

 _Old man:_ well the other one is definitely more... serious

 _Precious:_ wait u have another groupchat?

 _Gremlin:_ It was Shiro‘s fault!

 _Old man:_ you guys know what? It was a good idea back then, otherwise lance would’ve known earlier (sorry for keeping that fro you even now Lance, I, for one, simply forgot)

 _Mullet:_ while I do agree it’s shiro about the being sorry part, you know why you forgot?

 _TobIr:_ shiro.... dont

 _Old may:_ why?

 _Mullet:_ you’re old... amnesia is saying hi

 _Old man:_ Keith, get back here!

 _Nya:_ how can people think that you guys are intimidating 

_They see me rollin:_ well To be fair....

 _Cinnamon roll:_ Mr. Rolo? Mr. Rolo?-

 _Precious:_ oh My fucking god

 _TobIr:_ he fucking dead

 _Gremlin:_ great teamwork everyone!

 _TobIr:_ RIP Rolo, killed by his girlfriend for trying to snitch something 

_Gorgeous man:_ I get what you mean Shiro, the other chat is a lot more.... safe for work

 _TobIr:_ **PODGE!**

 _Gremlin:_ Yee?

 _TobIr:_ what did u show my uncle?

 _Gremlin:_ Nothing!

 _TobIr:_ You used proper punctuation... sus ..... wait.... oh no. Youre going down GREMLIN!

 _Gremlin:_ Oh shit gotta blast

 ** _Gremlin left Marmora  
  
_** _They see me rollin:_ wow.... RIP Pidge i guess

 _Nya:_ HOW did you get your phone back

 _Cinnamon roll:_ will Rolo and Pidge survive? Will Shiro fight Keith for being a professional pain in the butt? Stay tuned for more, on CNN

 _Precious:_ God hunk I love you

 _Mullet:_ :(

 _Precious:_ NOOOOOOO! You know what I mean

 _Mullet:_ C‘mere love

 _Precious:_ coming!

 _Old man:_ Keith is actually pouting

**_Pidge entered Marmora_ **

**_Pidge changed their name to Podge_ **

_Podge:_ SUP FUCKERS? I LIVED BITCH!

 _Podge:_ also obligatory: *Insert dirty meme, referring to our resident lovestruck dorks*

 _Cinnamon roll:_ but Romelle isn’t... ohhhhh

 _Podge:_ lol

 _TobIr:_ how is Pidge the person making the Most suggestive and dirty comments, both in quality and quantity, WHEN THEY ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO NEVER HAD AND NEVER WILL HAVE SEX!

 _Nya:_ ALLURA! Don’t say the sex word, there are children present

 _Old man:_ why are you like this?

 _TobIr:_ I’ll do u one better: why are _you_ like this

 _Nya:_ I’ll do you one better: Why _ARENT_ your like this????

 _Old man:_ and here I thought that Pidge, Allura and Lance were the worst combination, I didn’t even consider Nyma and Allura.... god I’m just so glad that Lance isn’t here 

_Gorgeous man:_ How dare you insult my favourite niece????

 _Gremlin:_ well, u done fucked up

* * *

Being a fast learner and a natural shooter, Lance soon (read: 3 1/2 months) exceeded the Knowledge of every Paladin, regarding guns and arms, going as far as even knowing how to shoot a sniper. Lance was steadily improving his aim, to a dangerously accurate level, while not wishing to kill or harm, he still Wanting to be able to defend his loved ones against the underground world, Lance soon was as dangerous and deadly (in theory) as every other Paladin.

  
And while every Paladin (Rolo and Nyma were nowadays considered honorary Paladins) was beyond impressed, worry soon took over, because they all had killed before, they were used to it, but Lance was still a kind and pure soul.  
And no one wanted Lance to lose himself, so during their half year anniversary, Keith set his mind to talk with Lance about that.

Because while Lance knew how dangerous these things were that knowledge was only theoretical and theoretically everyone could say that they wouldn’t want to use unnecessary violence, no one was prepared by the adrenaline rush, you got from your first kill, the high you got from being the one controlling someone else’s life. 

Even if Lance would be a perfect Paladin, no one could deny that and even if part of Keith desperately wishes he would become one, it just was not worth it, Lance was more important than Voltron.

* * *

„Happy half year!“ Smiling Keith raised his glass, toasting their‘s together

“Happy half year! I still can’t believe that it’s been only 6 months, it feels like I’ve known you in like forever.“ Looking at his boyfriend, Lance felt as if his heart was close to combusting, overflowing with love and adoration for the man opposite of him, who now intertwined their hands, gesture so gentle and soft, making Lance wonder for the probably hundredth time, how his loving and warm Keith was also the cruel and cold Akira, merciless with enemies, but gentle with family (truly a juxtaposition)

Losing themselves into the other‘s eyes, both men were slightly startled, when a female cleared her throat, asking, if they knew what they fancied to eat, not looking up from her Notebook, the waitress did not realise, that Lance was familiar with her

“Mina?“

Looking around, still not realising that it was Lance sitting there, Mina was now seemingly anxious, having no your who asked for her, until she heard a slight snicker in front of her, and god she could definitely never forget that laugh

“Lance?“

“The one and only... what are you doing here?“ Mina raised an eyebrow, answering shortly: „Working.“ and with that the friends quickly chatted, until she was called to another table.

Keith then leaned forward, hurriedly asking: „Is that the same Mina, who rejected the leader of tdc?“ Humming lightly, Lance then continued a casual conversation, which was merely interrupted by Mina arriving for a second time to hand them their food, which they both rather quickly consumed, if we were being honest.

Apparently a bit too quickly, having a bit of sauce sticking to his cheek, Lance was interrupted mid-rant, in which he was animatedly talking about this theory, which was about advancing organs by altering certain things, by Keith, who swiped over his cheek with his thumb, while leaning forward to place a chaste Kiss on Lance‘s lips. 

“You’re so cute my Angel, I love you“

“I love you too“

* * *

Slowly the restaurant was emptying, unbeknownst to Keith and Lance who were immersed into a heated debate over Hot chocolate making.... don’t ask....

And soon enough, they were the last people remaining, only beginning to realise this, when the background noise was minimal.

“Shall we go, my dear?“ Keith offered his arm, chivalrously, only for Lance to drag him into a booth, pressing them close, chest to chest and leaning forward  
“Don’t look, but something is not right in here... do you have your knifes with you?“

Dumbfounded, Keith slowly nodded, before realising what Lance had meant, the atmosphere was different, not only because they were the only ones left besides the staff.  
The air felt heavy and dangerous, pretty sure that he heard a gun magazine, being swapped out, sending a code 10 to Hunk, before turning back to Lance.

“I contacted Hunk, we just need to get out of here, He’d arrive in about 20 minutes with a SWAT team.“ 

„Are you sure that this is not a wrong hunch I made? I mean I could be wrong-“ Lance was cut off by Keith, who was now raising his hand, getting a throwing Blade out of his suit, on alert, Before peeking up, then adding:  
“Sorry dear, had to... okay 2 shotguns, fuck!, I see one handgun, and that Mina girl has a switchblade...“

“Mina?“

„Yeah.... you can ask her later, when she is sitting in jail, now let's go“

“Wait!“ Lance then whisper-yelled, before getting a mini-pistol out of his jacket, while switching the safety off, smirking at Keith‘s momentarily confused face.

“Now we can go“ Lance said while aiming for the wrists of the shotgun carriers, cleanly breaking them and thus their ability to pull the trigger.

And while they were distracted, the two of them slipped away, Exiting the restaurant, pausing to catch their breath, neither of them were able to truly rest, before being interrupted by a female voice, sneering at them

“I thought higher of you Lance McClain.“ Mina exclaimed, blade in hand, tip facing towards them, before continuing: „Bet you pride yourself on being Akira‘s lap bunny, his... what did you say again _Angel_ “ she spat out the word like it personally hurt her

“And here I thought you were better than to condone Voltron from existing, let alone hooking up with the devil himself... hm... quite a fitting metaphor now that I think of it! God I am sorry for decking you-“

“What are you talking about?“ Lance interrupter her, mid rant, pistol raised, aimed at her brain, stance defensive, definitely wishing to avoid pulling the trigger.

Smiling, she didn’t look like the kind and caring Mina he knew, but like a complete stranger: „Well.... _dear_... sadly we never had photos together-“

A step forward towards them, grip against her blade tightening

“And the Emerald had already pulled your data-“

Another step, fixating on Keith, was unable to defend himself, with only his throwing knife... given the close proximity.

“So the only thing I could tell the Galra, when my superior asked me about the new, the blue Paladin, was, well your name-“

While closing the distance between them even further, Lance had to readjusted his aim ‚Fucking psycho play she’s pulling‘

“And general appearance-“

Stopping dead in her tracks, Mina now came too close to Keith for Lance‘s liking

“You can’t kill me, I’m your friend don’t you know? The person who listened to you rant about justice and helping others, no matter what! I was the one cheering you up when you were down. And now...well you’re trying to what? Kill me? I will not stop until I’m dead, I will tell the world the true name of Akira, given, he’s not de-“

The Bang that echoed from his handgun, seemed to be even louder than it ever was, followed by a dull sound- Mina‘s body hitting the floor

* * *

„Keith... are you okay? She didn’t cut you, did she?“ Lance now tried to check along Keith‘s Throat for any wounds, soon being cut off, by Keith, pressing his hands into the bed.

“I’m okay, and you?“ Concern very evident, after all Lance had just killed, there was no sugarcoating it...

“I.... I’m okay... shocked maybe, okay scratch that, I’m definitely shocked, but...but I’m okay. You’re here, still with me, safe and thats all I need to know, to be okay right now! And I’d shoot her again, if it means that you, or any other Paladin is safe. I love you so, so much, that it honestly hurts sometimes. I never knew how much I needed you in my life, until you were there, and now it’s like I finally found the missing piece of me, and it’s scary, now that I thinks about it.... I’d kill for you, over and over again, with no regrets and that is honestly messed up, but I don’t regret meeting and loving you. God this rant is a horrible mix of crazy and mushy..... yikes.“

Laughing, Keith took the blue pendant into his hand, before responding:  
“It’s okay, because y‘know... the Moment I learned about you, I was already fascinated by you, wanted to have you, thus the Saphire, for my lovely Gem, and then I met you and I realised, that I needed to have you, my perfect little angel. And while I resent and hate this woman, she is correct, that in this world I am often called Demon or Devil even, but you my love, are worth every single pain I might have to suffer for loving you. You might not see yourself That way, but you too were exactly who I needed in my world, and I’m so, so glad that I got to meet you. And even if you can’t believe me, you still are such a kind, gentle and loving soul, you’re making everyone around you strive to be their best possible self. You bring the best out of me, in a way that I didn’t even know existed. God I love you-“

“Love ya more!“ Sticking his tongue out, Lance started to lean against him, making them effectively topple over And almost fall off the bed.

“Impossible!“

“Nu-uh!“

“God Lance, you love being a brat don’t you?“ Keith then asked with a slight smirk, pushing Lance onto his back, both probably still a little high with the Excess adrenaline coursing through their veins.

Tilting his chin up lightly, a challenge to Keith, Lance asks: „What, can’t put me in my place?“, and like a switch that was pulled, gentle and kind Keith turned brutal and mocking (now Lance was glad that Keith more or less forced him to discuss that stuff, before anything, _ever_ happened. Back then he tried to bolt, and almost succeeded if he didn’t trip over Pidge...) „Aw baby, have I spoiled you so much, that you think you are in control here? Think that you can get away with this attitude?“ Staying Silent for a moment, Lance felt his head tugged to the side by a gloved Hand grabbing his Jaw.   
„I’m waiting love“ Keith taunted, while nosing along Lance‘s neck, lightly nipping at the skin there, biting down lightly, when arriving at the junction between Lance‘s neck and collarbone.  
And then everything stopped, no hands, forcing Lance to yield to Keith, no teeth, that were close to break his skin, nothing.  
Opening his eyes (when did he close them?) he now looked up at Keith, who retreated, looking more bored then anything.

“Keith?“  
“Yes darling?“  
“Why did you stop?“  
“Well, I did ask you a question, didn’t I? And you didn’t answer...“ trailing off, Keith attempted to stand up, knowing exactly what he did.

So when Lance pulled him atop of himself again, Keith was not surprised, cooing at his boyfriend, who now was avoiding his gaze, growing shy  
“Oh? Are you ashamed my angel? Can’t my baby express his wishes?“ a tiny nod  
“You grew too used to everyone giving you what you want and now you’re spoiled. Well, I’m sorry, but I can’t help you, if you don’t tell me what you need“ drawling the last part out, Lance now was quietly whimpering underneath him, His hand covering his crotch, trying to get off, before having his and swatted away by Keith, who now growled into his ear: „You shouldn’t have done that _Lance_ you could’ve just told me wat you need and I would’ve given it to you, but now? I don’t think you need my help at all, I have to say I’m rather disappointed“

scrambling to hold Keith close to him, a small tear was rolling down Lance‘s cheek, hair fanned around him on the pillow like a halo.  
The halo of a falling angel, giving into corruption and siding with the devil.  
Now desperation clouding his brain, Lance threw his dignity out of the window, and started begging  
“Please... please Keith...“   
“Yes darling? What do you need?“ Smirking down at him, Keith knew Lance was cracking  
“Need you...“ Lance‘s voice breaking in-between, arms now pinned above his head, Keith‘s head burrowed in the crook of his neck, kissing and biting every exposed part of flesh, murmuring praises into his skin, as well as assuring Lance, that he had him, hips grinding down, everything soon was too much and int he end Lance felt like a teenager, getting off in desperate make out sessions...

...chuckling at the comparison, and telling Keith, he was faced with a fond eyeroll, and an amused: „I swear to god, what are you 5?“  
“Look if you know 5 year olds who Can talk about dry-humping like horny teenagers, then I’m concerned for them, now c‘mon, enough about children, this feels very wrong!“  
“It was your Idea you Idiot!“   
„Yada Yada“  
„You're lucky that I gave your greedy ass anything at all...“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly my search history is.... interesting at this point in time...
> 
> We have searches for:  
> \- renaissance literature (German presentation)  
> \- US election system (politics presentation)  
> \- Shooting stances  
> \- weaponry  
> \- my schools website  
> \- and medical snazz...
> 
> Needless to say the FBI agent assigned to me is probably very confused... lol


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly over 2k views???  
> I am legit so honoured and happy :)  
> Also your comments are all so so kind and apparently my story has been mentioned on tumblr (I am like really shook!)  
> So please enjoy this chapter and I am trying to upload the next chapter tomorrow 💓  
> Love you all  
> Ps. Although this chapter is rather short-ish in comparison to many earlier ones it's plot relevant!!!!!

“Okay, so you’re trying to tell me that not only the two Mercenaries are unable to reach and no one has fucking seen either of them in ages? But their corpse are also yet to be found? And now Mina too is dead? The only person who had any Idea how the guy that got tdc killed, looked like?“ Sendak now was pretty close to either kill someone but close the tamer option, which was screaming bloody murder

The boy in front of him, now shakily nodding, was close to bolting out of the room but Sendak really could not care any less (not that he usually cared either, he just really wanted shit to get done, but somehow all his subordinates were fucking morons. The only exceptions were Rolo and Nyma because he had trained them himself and now they were probably dead in a ditch like Mina was!) 

„Just get out of here!“ Waving the young boy out, Sendak continued to look over the scene, still wishing to find Nyma and Rolo.

* * *

“Hey Lance, heard what happened.... and you know how much I suck at feelings but if you need something tell me, and also big Yikes. That girl sounded like a bitch!“ Nyma continued her rant about how much she disliked Mina, making Lance smile lightly, before answering that he was fine.

“Cut the bs! You’re on the roof and while you may be able to trick Voltron, albeit Hunk just chose to give you space, I know you and I know that the roof is your go-to thinking spot.“ she said, despite her harsh words, softly while sitting next to him and even if she didn’t give Lance as much space as Hunk did, she still didn’t push him any further, just showing silent support when taking his hand into her own. 

„Thanks Nyx... but honestly I’m fine. Yes, It is horrible to think that this is the same Mina who was my friend, oh who am I kidding it’s awful! I never wanted Any of this to happen but I don’t regret defending you guys... and I never will! It might be scary how much I would and will do for you, but I am so glad that I met the others, even if the way was rather... unorthodox and I am so happy that we got to meet again-“

„Even if the way was unorthodox?“ Nyma laughed, while Lance leaned against her, shaking lightly with a silent chuckle.

“Just... take care of yourself yeah? You were just defending yourself and Keith and it is not a brand you’re defined by, you’re still Lance, stupid goofball, smart idiot, one of the kindest, most diplomatic people I’ve ever encountered, you’re still the clumsiest gymnast who is somehow horrible at Dance Dance revolution despite being a dancer! Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that you are still you, you’re not defined by that. Okay?“

„Gosh Ny... for sucking at feelings you’re legit dope at it! I really needed to hear that I think... also Hey! I’m not an Idiot!“

„2 words: chemistry. Lab“

„It's not my fault someone mislabelled the two chemicals!“

"Excuses!"

* * *

Humming and quietly singing along to the music playing in the background of the room, Lance continued to dance around the kitchen, preparing food, because as much as he lived on ramen and coffee during his uni time he now (Tried) to eat healthier and prepare food more often. Which usually went horribly, if it weren’t for Hunk cooking for them both but now that Hunk moved in with Shay (finally if Lance may add) and he moved in with Keith he was the one in charge of cooking.

Lance definitely was in no way close to Hunk in cooking but at least he didn’t burn the pan, while the food was still raw (honestly Lance thought that that was a joke when Keith frantically called him that day and asked if he watched too many BTS compilations because no one was as unskilled in the kitchen as RM and no one was more clumsy than Lance, but here they are now with Keith not being allowed to enter his own kitchen).

So while they both lived together harmoniously, both sharing the housework they had some very, very heated debates over who reigned over the Kitchen because while Keith owned the kitchen, Lance also did not want everything to burn down!

“Are you seriously listening to _Señorita_.... again?“ Keith lovely greeted Lance, before shutting of their sound system „This is like the 7th time in 2 fucking days!“

“Look, just because you can’t appreciate good music doesn’t mean you can’t let people with good taste enjoy it!“ 

Sighing, Keith then went to hug Lance who was cooking from behind, before adding: „Okay 2 things: 1) We have pretty much the same music taste, you idiot! And 2) I think I have fairly good taste, after all I love you“

Turning around in his arms, after checking if the food was burning, Lance stretched a little bit to grab his phone and continuing his playlist, much to Keith’s dismay (if the groan the older let out was something to judge by), before taking Keith’s hands and spin them around.   
„You doofus....Can you dance Cha-Cha-Cha?“   
„Lance... you know I have two left feet!“

Sticking out his tongue, Lance pretty much guided Keith to try it, saying that it was easier than it looked.  
So obviously defeated because Keith was absolutely weak for this man, he played along and soon they were horribly dancing to the music in the background, laughing at their attempts while still having the time of their lives.

* * *

Over dinner and John Mulaney, Lane spoke up, asking ‚How the hell did you live 27 years without getting _some_ Dancing classes? Every teenager learns some crap before graduating!‘ 

„Why do you think I never attend any of the high society balls?“ Keith deadpanned which was rather hard with The background talking about how John Mulaney was no better than a Nazi after seeing Tyler get pushed off the seesaw and doing nothing because he was over on the bench.

“Are you freaking serious? You utter dork, I could teach you!“ Having pretty much stars in his eyes at that Idea, Lance was quickly shot down when Keith continued:  
“Honey, Love, Darling, Sweetheart, Dear... you are a horrible teacher when it comes to dancing. You nearly lost your cool when I only took one step instead of two!“ 

„Yeah because that was Rumba what you did!“ 

“Same difference!“

„We’re breaking up!“ Lance said, while making a motion resembling standing up

“You absolute drama queen, now get over here!“ Patting the space between his legs, Keith motioned for Lance to come over (read: jacking Lance into his lap, while laughing like the asshole he was) 

„Imagine that scenario though, the office asking why we broke up and us just saying Rumba.“ 

„Luckily that won’t happen... but my point still stands: you’re horrible as a dance teacher!“ 

Pouting, Lance turned to face the TV mumbling out a small: „Meanie!“, but still melting into Keith‘s embrace, sighing contentedly when his hair was played with.

* * *

Upon entering the office, as usual they were the last to arrive (at least they always brought coffee), Keith‘s face fell. While Shiro smile victoriously, standing next to a woman, whom Lance had never seen before who too seemed to enjoy herself, greeted them: „Hello Keith, and you must be Lance right?“ He quickly nodded because despite her kind smile she looked like that person who could definitely kick your butt, before she continued „Well, then hello Lance and welcome to Marmora Inc. I am surprised by your ability to endure this dumpster fire for what almost a year?-“ she was interrupted by some unhappy and offended noises from Shiro and Keith while everyone else silently snickered to themselves.

“Look, I know you two well enough to now that you’re both little monsters!“ she said before approaching Lance and formerly introducing herself as Krolia Kogane, Keith‘s and Shiro‘s mother, making him smile a rather sad smile while remembering his own family who couldn’t really ever visit because money often was tight and despite talking to them almost every day he missed them so much wishing they were her with him, meeting the other Paladins, especially Keith. God he’d love to formerly introduce Keith as his boyfriend.

“Are you alright?“ Krolia asked, concern very obvious and Lance felt a little bit reminded of his own mother.

“Yes I’m fine, thank you for your concern though Mrs Kogane, I guess I am just reminded how much I miss my own family.“ still smiling lightly, before Krolia officially announced that she was already counting the days until Lance would share their last name and being an official part of their family too (effectively making both Lance and Keith blush and Pidge fall over while laughing at their misery like the gremlin they are) after allowing him to call her Krolia.

* * *

„Mom you know how happy I am to see you again but why are you here?“ Keith asked after Krolia pretty much told Lance every embarrassing childhood story

“Aww... are you trying to get rid of me? I thought I raised you better!“ she fake pouted which was quite hilarious to look at. Pout only intensifying when Shiro too agreed with his brother.

Sighing, Krolia then went to their grand touchscreen and projected something from a Stick she carried with her. 

„Apparently there is a shift in the higher Ranks of the Galra, apparently Zarkon is going to retire and let his son take over... now that is definitely not the issue, but who is Zarkon‘s son: Codenamed _Prince_ “ The atmosphere changing almost immediately to something stern and serious that was the first time Lance really saw the moment in which everyone changed from normal citizens to _Paladins._

Noticing Lance‘s confusion, Keith explained to him how dangerous _Prince_ was, known for his cold and heartless Character and actions.  
Where Zarkon was lacking, Prince was succeeding 

„And there also seems to be more hostility towards Voltron than there was ever before... just... stay safe please... I know how capable you guys are you still have one big weakness-“

„-We have no wide range.“ Keith finished, sounding incredibly defeated and tired, making Krolia nod and Lance stiffen beside him before turning on his heel out of their office.

* * *

 _‚I will never let anyone hurt you!‘_ Lance thought before picking up one of the snipers, practicing mobility and aiming, in a way he never did, usually he trained with snipers only if he was bored or anything but otherwise only sticking to pistols and other handguns, even then only really practising a more defensive approach. So now was the first time Lance truly and seriously trained shooting a sniper for offence, for being the first to shoot. Until Keith opened the door to the room, immediately making Lance straighten himself before climbing down from the balcony.

“Hey love-“

„I want to become a Paladin!“ Lance interrupted him, finally asking to do the one thing he could do to protect his loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun. Dun. Dun.  
> The Plot thickens and after 40k+ words we finally might see our favourite blue Paladin (sorry ‘llura I love u but I’m still trying to ignore canon to some extent... so for me Allura will always be the pink paladin even when flying blue!!!!!!!!!!)


	19. Chapter 19

Keith blinked and again and again, looking for any signs that Lance was joking only to find none.  
“What?“ he then asked, intelligent as ever.

“You heated me Keith: I want to be a Paladin!“ Lance said, eyes filed with determination, „I know about the risks and I might not be as good as you guys are but I can become a sniper!“ 

„What the fuck have you lost your mind? I will not allow you to put yourself in danger!“ voice becoming louder with every picture of Lance dying in battle his head conjured. No, Lance will not be put in harms way, not if Keith has any say n it!

“No I haven’t lost my mind! I think your perception is clouded because you think that I can’t defend myself-“  
“That’s not it! I think your very capable I was there when you killed Mina in case you forgot! That was a clean headshot! I just don’t want you to be hurt!“ now both of them were shouting at each other which might not be the healthiest way to express their emotions but both of them were worked up with fear of losing the other.

“You can’t protect me from the entire fucking world! You won’t put me into some goddamn Ivory Tower, Rapunzel style! I am an adult and I can make my own decisions!“ 

„Well I can damn well try to!“ Yes, Keith was unreasonable but right now the only image on his mind was Lance, dead, killed by the cruel world of the Underground.

“Maybe I want to protect you?! In case you forgot I love you too you asshole and I want to protect you as well! You guys are all too my family and I know that you want to protect your family, please let me protect mine too! Let me protect _you_! You guys need a sniper and a wide range and I can help! Please let me help you all!“ Now pretty much begging, tears starting to roll down his cheeks at the prospect of losing his friends, his second family... losing Keith.

* * *

How can you protect the people you love when your entire Job is the epitome of danger? Well that was the question in the room now that Lance went ahead and offered himself as sniper.

Now logically each Paladin knew that it was a good Idea but emotionally everyone was incredibly apprehensive, they needed a sniper and Lance was a natural but that didn’t mean that they were happy that it had to come down to putting Lance in danger.

Finally someone broke the silence by speaking up: „I think we need a sniper Paladin-“   
only to be Interrupted by Keith: „Are you Nuts Shiro? We can’t just-“

At that Krolia ushered Lance outside, letting her sons to discuss... as usual, to lead him into another room (honestly how big was this company?).

“How are you Lance?“ She then spoke up while stepping towards one of the many bookshelves probably searching for something.

“I... I don’t know how to feel. I know that Keith doesn’t want me to be hurt and god I love him and caring character but right now I want to tear his and my own hair out because he is so stubborn! I don’t want to hurt anyone but I want you all to get hurt even less.... and if I can, I will do everything in my power to protect Voltron! I just— I don’t know I guess... everyone in here has grown so close to me and I don’t want to lose my family, whether biologically or not! I’m rambling I’m sorry Krolia...“ voice growing quiet, Lance cut himself off

Feeling a hand placed on his shoulder, Lance looked up to see Krolia with a book in her free hand, looking fondly at him, despite only knowing him for about one day. 

„Don’t worry okay? I know it’s easier said than done but Keith will come around. I am sorry for you being roped into this entre drama but, and I know it’s not really a conciliation, you’re incredibly brave and selfless. It is sad that these circumstances are... less than ideal-“ she let out a little chuckle at her blatant understatement, „but I think I know why Keith doesn’t wish for you to engage in battle.“ 

She sat down next to him with a sigh, before continuing: „You know... Keith‘s father, he died in battle... protecting us... Keith was only 15 back then and he still blames himself for it, thinking he could’ve saved him if he were only been a little bit better, a little bit stronger, a bit faster, better reflexes, you get the gist.  
Like you he didn’t grow up in this world but grew into it because of those he loved-“ Hearing her Clearing her Throat, Lance laid his hand atop of her, showing silent support. Krolia continued, voice slightly shaking „Well... because he too was skilled at what he did— and he-he had so many plans for the future, he thought about our shared future, he had hopes, had dreams. But then all gone... because he deemed us more important than himself and God I know it’s not my fault but it hurts... it hurts so much and I know that Keith too blames himself for his fathers death I don’t think he wants to see someone else dying, especially if they joined this clusterfuck because of him, because of the people they loved.“

“I know that this is no cancellation but if you ever need anything or anyone impartial to talk to I am here... It’s not like I work a lot anyways-“ quietly chuckling to himself and even making Krolia shoot him a small smile  
“But yeah... I mean it makes sense that he is so protective... but he also needs to realise that although I often act childish I am still an adult and I can take care of myself! And I choose to protect my loved ones.“ finishing, Lance felt a book pushed into his hands with a warm and kind smile from Krolia who before she turned to leave added: „Give him time he will come around and please be sure that you want to be part of this... and please stay safe too.“ 

„I will.... thank you Krolia“

* * *

„KEITH!“ Shiro all but shouted down the Hall while running after his brother who was pretty much fleeing the discussion.

Finally he turned around yelling back an annoyed ‚What?‘ but stayed in place nonetheless.

“You can’t control him...“ Shiro started tentatively, not wanting to upset his brother especially knowing why he had this violent reaction. Because Shiro who was 19 at this time knew that although he sometimes did blame himself, he was not at fault... it was out of their control. But Keith still thought he should’ve and could’ve protected their father... and he couldn’t let go, so Lance proposing to act as their sniper was pretty much a way of breaking Keith’s heart.   
Of course Shiro too felt a melancholic sadness when Lance acted as brave as their father once did... but he was also proud, not happy but proud of Lance for being this kind hearted, loving person who had so much love for them all that he would break his own morales to protect them. And even if Shiro Didn’t necessarily like Lance seemingly forgetting about himself sometimes (They definitely will work on that!) he also saw himself in Lance sometimes... and with that there, again, came the Protectiveness.

He was interrupted in his musing by a sigh, followed by a defeated: „I know... but it still fucking hurts“  
“I know Keith— but he is, like dad was, his own person. And think of it like that: how do you think Lance’d feel if he would be told that you died... Especially if he could have protected you.“ Shiro tried to reason and Keith knew all that but was trying to suppress them, they were brothers since Keith was born and Shiro was 4... they knew each other for 27 years now.

“It still fucking sucks-“  
“I know... but let's do our best to work harder and keep everyone alive yeah?“ the two brothers continued sitting on the floor in silence, something they often did when they needed to think.

* * *

When closing the door behind him, Keith stepped into the apartment making Lance know that he was there by, well announcing it (Because Lance was the worst scaredy-cat there ever existed...)  
Not getting an answer Keith figured that Lance was still mad at him which to be honest was justified, but as much as he wanted to give Lance space Keith also knew that he should at least apologise.

Entering their bedroom, he found Lance sitting on the bed, in such a Lance-like manner: with a bath-robe, face mask, headphones in his ears and reading a book, he looked so calm and ethereal it was really unfair and not good For Keith‘s little, gay heart. 

Stepping into Lance‘s sight, Lance finally looked up from his book and smiled at Keith before saying: „Gimme a sec, yeah?“ rushing into the bathroom to come back a minute later now sans face mask.

“I’m sorry love...““ Lance started while Keith tried to say something similar but letting him finish before speaking up.  
“I... I felt caged in... not because of you but because I was so helpless and I was honestly petrified by the prospect of losing you that I entirely forgot how you would feel.“

“Mom told you didn’t she?“ Keith faintly smiled knowing that Krolia trusted Lance enough to tell him, because while it was horrible and traumatising for Keith, it was Heartbreaking and life destroying for his mom. 

„Yeah she did...and I’m sorry I didn’t take your feelings into account... I just I want to be selfish like that and not lose you!“ 

„Oh Lance... my dear... I’m also sorry... you’re your own person and while part of me wanted and still wants to lock you up... actual Rapunzel style I know that you are not only more than capable of defending yourself but also you are my equal and I was patronising and condescending, sort of at least“ 

„Okay now that we have that out of the way... You should feel special I rushed my facial routine for you!“ 

„I feel like the mightiest King this world has ever seen!“ both started laughing 

„Well... you do act like one sometimes“ Lance fell onto the bed after being shoved by Keith letting out a mock offended „Hey!“ 

“Okay, so as the King I would like to formerly make you the blue Paladin of Voltron.... Wait... is that my robe?“ 

„Well... you’ll have to get it yourself-“

* * *

“Look... I am so glad that you both worked out your issues and discussed it...don’t ever quote me on that! But seriously Keith? And Lance.... you know you look like you were mauled by an animal yeah?“ Pidge yelled from their seat next to Hunk while sipping their coffee and staring them down.

“Really Pidge... mauled? Here I thought that _devoured_ was more fitting“ Shiro then added, high fiving their evil gremlin.

Clearing his throat Keith then announced that Lance will be the 7th Paladin (9th if you count honorary members) 

„Okay yada yada... can we please celebrate because I absolutely don’t want to work today!“ Allura joked but still incredibly fond of Lance, their blue Paladin

“I swear to god! You all are absolutely spoiled with me not firing you all!“ Keith laughed, while already searching for a brunch place and maybe a bar later... or they could go bowling because trust them all to make owning the most competitive game that would be a life or death situation if they didn’t need and love each other that much.... they were just really, really, _really_ competetive!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other ppl pre exam stress: sorry but I’m not going to be active for like a month bc school (a.k.a. Doing a reasonable and good thing)
> 
> Me: hey there demons its me ya girl who is legit her username and is now trying to distract herself from the impending doom of my final year...
> 
> That being said I Just did 2 presentations this week and took 3 freaking tests... so yaaay and its only the third week of school lol

After returning from their group bonding session (Allura‘s words which was merely a way of excusing the fact that she really couldn’t be bothered any less to do anything productive today) Keith and Lance soon sat in bed together eating takeout (Lance chose Chinese and ignored Shiro‘s and Keith‘s protests).

“Thank you Keith, honestly thank you for giving me the option to protect my family.“ He said while climbing onto Keith‘s lap, hugging him and holding him close and even if Keith couldn’t see Lance‘s face he could feel him smile into his chest.

“No need to thank me at all... and while yes I am absolutely petrified of the Idea that I could lose you but I can’t keep you locked up! It’s hard in some way because I want to protect you-“ Keith took a deep breath, because he started to pick up in speed and mumble... damn these nervous habits, before continuing „But I can’t control you... I can only offer you to help you in any way I can.“ 

Lifting his head Lance started shuffling around, searching for the book Krolia gave him, letting out a small shout of victory when finding it. Now pretty much shoving The book into Keith‘s face while adding: „Your mom gave me this and- and look at it!“ he was now pretty much vibrating with pride and happiness.

“Oh boy... If mom gave it to you, you can’t Take that shit seriously.... she once told a story that I threw my toys and her shoes of the balcony as child and they were never to be found again!“ Keith said while swatting the book out of his face.

“I can actually imagine you doing that... gotta ask her bout it! But no look at the book... it’s sniper techniques and everything, every high ranked sniper updated it with notes and bookmarks!“ 

Confusion was evident on Keith‘s face, nose scrunched, eying the book with surprise and suspicion before looking through it, seeing different types of handwriting add to the words, sometimes scratching words out, doodles adding to visualise the words... and even seeing his fathers handwriting... 

„I didn’t even know that this existed....“ Keith whispered while slightly tracing his father’s words, mesmerised at the memories these words held

“Check the last page love.“ Lance added while stroking his back gently.

_Hello..._

_my name is Steve Kogane and I am Voltron‘s head sniper most people may know me as **Ashe** (Don’t ask... my wife is a troll and so are my two sons who are both weeaboos (don’t tell them I said that though) and love Overwatch.... and I am from Texas, so that does not help at all!)   
Anyway, I wanted to continue the tradition of this book of adding Tipps for future snipers to come and even adding some stuff for the future paladins to follow._

_If you are reading this I am assuming that you are either my wife, one of my sons or the sniper proceeding me. So I am addressing everyone of the possible readers, bear with me please :)_

_(Pages 1-3 following this are for Krolia, 4-8 are for Shiro and Keith and everything else is for future snipers.)_

“He.... he... wrote to us...“ his voice wavering, Keith felt tears rise and he cried, something he did the last time 12 years ago when his father died. 

But now all the emotions Keith had tried to repress were too powerful to ignore and he cried into Lance‘s Chest who quietly comforted him, holding him close and encouraged him to let out his emotions.

* * *

Reading the letter of his father while Lance comforted him and dried his tears, Keith learned a lot about his father that his 15 year old self just couldn’t comprehend. Soon enough Keith felt his eyes shut, tired due to all the tears and strained with the focussing on text, before eventually falling asleep atop of Lance.

So he didn’t see Lance fondly smiling while tucking him in and soon joining, he didn’t hear the soft ‚I love you so, so incredibly much.‘, he didn’t feel the lips gently pressing against his temple, didn’t feel the body entangling himself, didn’t feel himself moving closer to Lance, closer to the warmth and love the younger always gave him. 

What Keith did hear was the alarm clock and the scream following, he did feel Lance falling out of the bed, he did feel the warmth slipping away from under his fingers and he _especially_ felt himself falling atop of Lance on the floor (how did they end up on one of the sides of their goddamn queen sized bed???) 

Looking up at him, Lance chose to begin their day with a „Morning I guess?“, making Keith laugh before standing up and helping Lance up as well, soon falling back onto their bed and taking Lance with him because of his close hug.

“Morning Love“ he then decided to greet Lance.

* * *

“Bonjour Fuckers!“ Pidge decided that shouting this at Lance and Keith who were late because they brought coffee, was a good Idea!

Groaning Keith replied by giving them the middle finger (followed by Shiro‘s scolding) and Lance saying: „Don’t talk to me until I finished eating my coffee!“. But soon enough they fell back into their work, Keith showing Shiro the letter, Pidge doing.... whatever they deemed interesting, Allura, Lance, Coran and Lance were debating about a motive in regards to a murder that could be involved with the underground world.

And by Lunchtime they were working seamlessly, Coran showing Lance some of their strategies, as well as their weaponry, places for snipering, etc... Especially since every Paladin was familiar with each other and their fighting style, so obviously they all had to get used to their newest addition (Giving Coran more work than ever before... but the kind group uncle he is he did not complain... Allura did it for him)

„Okay so since Lance is wide range we need to communicate more as to avoid... _accidents_ so we all need to get used to „Air support““ Coran said, putting the _air support_ in quotation marks, before Shiro added: „What Coran means is: Don’t do any crap on your own **_Keith_**!“ staring his brother, known for being reckless and doing things without communicating (at least he has the shame to look a bit remorseful, Shiro thought) 

„Now luckily we don’t have to work too much on the close combat situation since Lance isn’t really going to engage, unless necessary. So the only thing we really have to take care of is that none of us walk into direct line of shooting... which means that we all need to learn how to signal our positions and movements beforehand and without active communication!“ Coran definitely was _the Bishop_ now, with everything that was on the line.

The entire day was filled with strategising and communicating, until everyone was too tired to function (Pidge and Hunk soon fell asleep on-top of each other.

* * *

„M‘tired... carry me!“ Lance demanded while poking his arms out, latching onto Keith.

“God you’re such a spoiled princess... C’mere“ the older fondly laughed while picking up his Koala boyfriend and carrying him to the their apartment, which was proving itself to be rather difficult with a tired Lance clinging to him.

Soon Keith was throwing Lance pretty much on the bed (followed by an excited ‚weeeeeee‘ sound) and joining him afterwards, both quickly falling asleep)

* * *

„Alright! I was looking through the Schedules and marked the time where we have to train as team, because I will not let any of you die... especially not because you ran into a bullet of your own team!“ Coran greeted all Paladins who all arrived at the same time (which meant that the apocalypse was near... because seriously that never happened before, especially Coran being the earliest!) while pointing to the blackboard which now contained a calendar.

“Now I know we often trained together and don’t need to but we have a new dynamic in this team, we never had a sniper or any form of main shooter!“ He continued, making sure that Pidge did not get any chance to complain.

“Okaaaaaaaaaay!“ They sighed in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will upload the letters as an addition probably, because while it isn’t plot relevant it still seems like a cute hurt/comfort ish oneshot.  
> I will probably write that together with office shenanigan scenes.  
> Maybe a bit earlier idk


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired of life tbh.... but I’ll carry on bc I guess I’m a fighter 🤷♀️  
> Anyway, and I can’t let you guys without conclusion 😉And tbh this fic does actually help me have something to look to continue and to continue in general, bc I would actually miss the love from your comments, as well as making y’all happy :)

Over the next few days every Paladin was working more, pushing themselves as far as they could and training as much as possible; so it was not too weird that Keith was incredibly focused on his work... in fact so much that he and Lance had very little time with each other, usually Keith would come back when Lance was already in bed, asleep and when they were together Keith was usually stressed.

So when Keith and Lance finally had a day for themselves they wanted to make it count.

“What is going on that has you so stressed? Seriously your shoulders are so tense it is ridiculous“ They were currently sitting on the bed, Lance massaging a topless Keith (it is more efficient that way, Lance would argue... but at the same time he just enjoyed the view), who was now shrugging, because he seriously had no idea where the kinks and knots in his muscles came from.

“Okay so... what are we doing today? I mean I don’t want to go out at all, I finally have you for myself, I’m not sharing my precious Keith-time with anybody!“ Lance whispered into his ear while working onto his back, making Keith shudder slightly before answering: „Well, I didn’t want to share you either, honestly I missed this all so much, missed you. I’m sorry for being absent and stressed over the past week, but with the Galra changing right now I have so much to do in regards to it.“ Keith sighed while saying this, because he truly was done with the entire work and how little time he had.

“Can’t we, your Paladins help you at all? I hate to see you like this“   
„Thank you love... honestly what did I ever do to deserve you? You’re too good for me, too good for this world, I love you so, so much and as much as I hate the entire clusterfuck right now I would do it over and over for you“ Keith continued while leaning into Lance, hoping to get Lance off the Idea of helping him, because a lot of the work he had right now was with the _Prince_ offering peace, as long as he were to get their pink Paladin and the one who broke the wrists of his men at the restaurant. Mentally debating wether or not to tell his two Paladins (he actually had a pro-con list... the pro‘s were overweighting the cons, so it really way just Keith debating _how_ to tell the two)

“I love you too but please don’t overwork yourself, okay? Alright, so I was thinking ordering food, watching something and then fall asleep at 3am cursing ourselves when waking up!“ Lance then smiled brightly, while Keith slightly shook with laughter at this very accurate description of how the next morning was most likely going to go.

“Okay what to watch?“  
“Frozen?“   
„Nooooooooo! We already watched it 2 times in the past year!“ Keith whined, making Lance pout (Keith never had a chance in this argument and never would have)  
“But that is only one time in 6 months! Also I don’t want to cry too much because my second pick would’ve been Big hero 6 which means that I’d be a sobbing mess!“   
„Okay-“  
Jumping up and down the bed, Lance then tackled Keith pulling them both down, laying next to each other.

Smiling at his energetic boyfriend Keith lightly caressed his scalp, Lance pretty much purring softly and leaning into his touch.

* * *

The next morning it turned out that last night‘s Lance was, in fact, right and they were absolutely furious at their past selves, while knowing that they will act like this today too.  
Luckily today was the 2nd Saturday of the month which meant that they all ad a day off (they only realised when standing in front of the building, missing Shiro‘s and Allura‘s cars next to them) 

So they went to a brunch where they met Allura who Had made the exact same thing as they had. Joining their friend Keith decided now would possibly be the best time to tell the two of them about the issue with the Galra (in private, in his car of course... for now they were just going to enjoy their food)

“Look I’m not saying that we should go on a double date... but that is exactly what I’m saying!“ This was Allura‘s way of telling them that she and Romelle were no dating, leaving a shocked Keith (he was actually impressed with their resident disaster gays getting their shit together... well Allura is bi but details) and a starstruck Lance, already planning their date together with Allura, equally as starstruck.

The morning/noon passed in a blur of laughter and teasing, so it was actually hard for Keith to gain his professionalism to tell his paladins what was going on.

* * *

Joining the couple in Keith‘s car Allura was curious as to why he asked her to stay for some extra minutes.

“Okay rip it off like a band-aid.... _The Prince offered a truce- in exchange for our pink and blue Paladin_ “ Keith quickly said, before he could chicken out again and now he was facing the consequences: Allura and Lance being shocked and despite their great acting abilities they both showed some fear on their faces. 

„Why?“ Lance then asked with a blank face, his way of masking his emotions, suppressing them.  
Allura then added: „The Prince is already on-top of the throne?“ 

Curtly nodding, Keith proceeded to explain how he was working so much due to the proposition of the Galra and how they were meeting the Prince‘s generals in a few days, since none of the Paladins were to be treated like objects.

After talking For about half an hour about the shit they were in right now, especially since civilians could be hurt in case of a gang war...  
Allura left the car, but not before saying that they would come out successful.

* * *

At home, Lance felt a weird Mix of exhaustion and anxiousness, too much let up energy to relax, but too little energy to do anything.   
So when turning to his boyfriend he asked if they had the Sunday off too, to which Keith answered that technically they could just Take a week off, but according to normal planning, yeah Sunday was a free day.

So they chose to talk to the other Paladins tomorrow and just take the day for themselves, if possible with as little human contact as possible, only enjoying each other‘s company which is something they couldn’t do half as often as they wished to. 

They intended to end their Saturday night with a movie, food and maybe some alcohol...  
....reality was, that Lance found himself pinned to their bed, making out with Keith (again, something they couldn’t do half as often as they wished to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but maybe the following ones will be longer, i just as I sad am really tired and feel so drained


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner.... I was hung up on a certain scene.... which was incredibly hard for me to write (not too difficult pinpoint lol) 
> 
> And yeah my mental health left the chat a-freaking-gain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> SO YEAH IM HERE IM QUEER AND I WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Seriously dont be like the author and Talk to people (you can also talk to me if you want to talk to someone without any strings or smth) get enough sleep and stay hydrated, as well as well nurtured!  
> Please stay safe and I wish you all the best, hope youre doing fine 💖

„2 cars on your left Azure, 3 on your right, supposedly one on the left is Galra... probably...“   
„Okay Em, I’ll follow behind“ He said, while strapping the sniper onto his back, getting ready to follow the car, which Pidge had pointed out. Luckily Lance was growing up as a gymnast, so he had rather little issues with jumping over the roofs (albeit the houses were pretty much only 1 meter apart from each other... and yeah... maybe Lance did practise to not fear falling down, but this was not the point!)   
„They’re close... approximately 2 minutes till arrival.“ Pidge‘s voice ran through the com, making Lance tense with what was about to happen.  
Until he hit the rooftop directly next to the meeting point now focusing his sniper once again onto the car, or well the people stepping out of it.

Plan was that he would remain outside for for about 10 minutes, hidden in the dark, looking for any suspicious activity, ready to shoot on sight. Then joining the others, sniper still pointed towards the Galra.

* * *

After the 10 minutes Pidge told him he could join them, an ambush was not likely to happen, especially since Hunk was able to get the area closed down... any suspicious activity was to be reported to him immediately, Lance then used the fire escape ladder to slide down because he was fancy like that (there were actually also practical reasons, which are that he was descending faster that way while also making less sound. But without his gloves he too wouldn’t do that, because that shit hurts and Lance was not too keen on burning half is skin away!)   
Stalking up to the group, he stood behind, still hidden, in alert if anything were to happen.

Funnily enough, there was only one person he didn’t recognise, definitely the Galran prince, which was quite ballsy and probably too much pride... but he showed himself to be relaxed, open to all sides (what a stupid Idiot, Lance thought), before studying the male:  
White, straight hair in a ponytail, purple and black cloak, topped with a masquerade mask... well he may be a jerk and an overconfident ass but Lance had to admit that that guy had style.

* * *

“Well... I see your pink paladin but where is the newest one in your claws, _Devil_?“ The Prince asked behind his mask, looking unbelievably smug... or well he sounded smug (Lance couldn’t see his face), until a gun barrel was pressed to the back of his head, followed by a small: „Here“ gun further pushing into his head, pushing him forward slightly before the gun was lowered 

Slightly chuckling the male turned around to face Lance, seizing him up, smirking, admitting that he liked his feisty spirit, before moving to Keith and saying: „Alright... since you don’t wish to give up two of your paladins... give me your pretty blue pet (Lance gritting his teeth at being objectified like that, summoning all his strength to not just shoot him right on the spot) and there can be a truce.“ 

„No.“ Keith curtly said, making a move to leave.

“No?“ 

„No. None of my Paladins are in any way up for grabs.“ He said, now too having to refrain from just killing him this instant, the other Paladins too tensing.

“Awww... and here I thought your darling pet was still available, I could show him what a good time looks like-“ 

At that Lance and Keith both spoke up, funnily enough both saying: „Too bad, the _pet_ Is not available!“ 

„Well... too bad either way, if you don’t want to give me what I want I’ll get it myself. One day, when Voltron is obliterated you’ll wish you gave up your precious blue Paladin.“ The male said, while trying to caress Lance‘s cheek, failing because he stepped back, holding his sniper up again, targeting his temple.  
“Don’t come closer...“

“The chase always makes catching the prey even more.... _satisfying_.“ Smiling triumphantly, the Galra turned on his heel, leaving the meeting and the Paladins who were all in alert, as well as Lance, shivering heavily at the implications made (only now realising the gravity of the situation, because death and pain were temporary but being treated like an object, like you have no value as a human was terrifying. Lance felt as if he was gagged and tied up again, forced onto his knees and unable to defend himself, all alone, despite having the other Paladins around him, despite being safe right now. He felt like he was in-front of the devils cross again, having accepted his faith, having his humanity stripped away from him, only to be treated like an object.  
Lance felt helpless in face of the Galra.)

The other Paladins had to guide him through his haze, back to the Blade of Marmora, until Lance was coming back to reality, finally able to talk and move again freely. 

Talking through the night together with a lot of food, everyone sat in Keiths office, in varying levels of disrespecting it (Romelle setting in Allura’s lap, who sat on-top of the desk, Hunk and Shiro as the biggest and buffest shared a chair (imagine Taejin in that one vid.... maybe I can find the screencap lol) Both not fitting into it... while there was a couch, which was almost entirely empty, only housing Pidge who sat in the middle of it, fighting everyone who came too close to them. Coran sat in a chair, on the table, Shay draped over Hunk, while Lance and Keith were both laying on the floor) once Krolia went to get something, and saw the scene she backed out of the room laughing.

It was their way of group therapy, of de-stressing and making sure they were all safe, especially emotionally (which was more often than not rather difficult to assure)

* * *

As soon as they entered the elevator Lance felt himself pinned to the wall, hard and angry, by Keith who now murmured into his ear: „God... why are there so many people who want to take you: The Prince, the leader of the manière, the leader of the dc and so many more. They should know that you’re mine and no one else may take you (the _If you leave me that is okay, but they can’t ever take you_ unspoken but still there). Maybe I need to make it more obvious to whom you belong-“ now nosing along his neck, leaving butterfly kisses all over, adding: „Maybe I shouldn’t let you go out without a collar?-“

They were quickly interrupted by the elevator door opening, showing the lobby and a business woman, contemplating wether or not to use the elevator, before slightly laughing and asking if they would be safe for work while she was there, making both of them blush in embarrassment, while riding the elevator up, in an uncomfortable silence.

Once the woman left, Lance turned to his boyfriend, bursting out into laughter  
“Did you not press the button?“ 

„Why didn’t you?“ Keith shot back, burring his face in Lance‘s neck.

“Geez, sorry that I didn’t push the button, when you pretty much pounced onto me!“

“Shut up!“

“You’re only mad because you know I’m right~“ 

When arriving at their penthouse, all qualms were gone again, their little bickering session (Lance was legit about to throw hands!) forgotten and now with both ending up on the bed, making out.

“At least there is no woman that can walk in-“ He was interrupted by Keith‘s groan, embarrassed at the faux pas (especially since their neighbour was pretty cool... And they both actually were rather fond of her... she was really funny)

“Look... her walking in was on you!“ Lance continued

“Are we really doing this again.... right now?“ Keith asked, furiously gesturing between them being chest to chest, pretty much entangled into each other, receiving a shrug and an ‚Well, guess you’re not wrong‘ from Lance, before cutting him off by pressing their lips together, hands dragging over the satin blouse Lance wore, playing with the hem.

Pulling away with a sigh, Lance draped his own hands around Keith‘s neck, entangling his fingers with his mullet, shooting Keith a small smile.

Leaning down, Leaving butterfly kisses all over Lance‘s Face, Keith‘s hands found their way under the blouse, now resting on his hips  
“You’re so pretty, my love... can’t wait to make everyone see whom you belong to, watch them realise that they’ll never get to see you like this, never get to be with you like I am.“ The grip on his hips tightening, while Keith began nipping at his neck, until arriving at the point where Lance‘s neck and shoulder were connected, biting into the skin, not hard enough to draw blood but definitely hard enough to be felt for the next day.

Shuddering slightly, as if his body wasn’t sure wether to lean into the touch or to pull away from the lips assaulting his neck, Lance found out just how strong Keith was, when the grip on his hips vanished, only to be replaced by hands pushing his shoulders further into the mattress; all while his neck continued being marked up (Lance would look like he was mauled by an animal _(again, to add)_... and he couldn’t wait to show that he was taken, maybe mark Keith up too... show the world that they belonged to each other in every sense possible)

Seeming to be content with how Lance‘s neck looked like, Keith pulled back, straddling his legs, staring at his boyfriend, whose eyes Were closed shut, Bearing his neck for Keith to continue his ministrations, showing him tanned, now marked skin, before Keith dove back in.

Lance pushed Keith‘s head further into his neck, while whimpering and whispering: „Please Keith.... please show them, show everyone to whom I belong... let me show them to whom you belong!“ 

When Keith pulled away, he couldn’t help a small smirk from rising, upon hearing Lance whine in response, trying to get Keith‘s mouth on him again.

Tutting slightly, he pulled entirely away, watching Lance squirm to gain his attention, before leaning down again, entirely ignoring the male under him trying to put his hands on im again, Keith growled: „Look, there are 2 ways this can go down, yeah baby? So... either you’re going to be good and let me take care of you, show you how much I love you... or you’re continuing to act like a bratty little slut, who is never fucking content with what I give you! Now my dearest darling, what are you choosing?“

Taking a second to consider both, equally appealing, options, Lance chose the former, whispering, out of breath: „Take me.“ 

And with that all inhibitions were off, Keith growling how he’d take Lance apart piece by piece, until he would only feel the pleasure and only remember Keith, only being reduced to a begging, flushed mess. Told lance, how he would wreck him for anybody else, how he would show the entire world that Lance was his and his alone. While riling him up with promises, Keith pretty much ripped Lance‘s clothes off (at this moment Lance found it absolutely hot but the next morning he’d be furious because that blouse was so pretty and it was actually one of his favourites!) before getting out of his own clothes (which were not torn! Lance would argue).

Climbing on-top of Lance again, Keith‘s face softened while caressing his cheeks, letting out a soft: „Look at you, my pretty little angel-“ he stopped dead in his tracks, when Lance pushed his cheeks into Keith‘s hands. Eyes darkening Keith tilted his hands up before cooing: „Aw.. I know that you’re being good right now but at the same time you’re acting like such a little slut, only searching for relief, makes it really hard to not treat you like the whore you are for me... flipp you over and fuck you like a bitch in heat... make you nothing but my little pet.. my pretty little pet, only there to entertain me!“ fingernails leaving red marks on his back, while scrambling to hold onto Keith, lance let out a breathless moan, before stopping to look at Keith, sceptical, adding: „How is it that I wanted to kill the Galran for saying that, but want you to treat me like your prey, when calling me a pet?“ 

Chucklng so hard that his entire body shook with the vibrations, Keith fell forward into the pillows Shaking his head, adoration in his eyes, when he looked at Lance, before adding: „Are you actually kidding me?“ 

„Do I look like?“ 

„Are you seriously quoting Vines, _now_?“

Lance shot back, now too laughing, saying that _now was the perfect time!_

“Before we bone?“ Only realising his mistake when Lance loudly yelled „BOOONE!“

“I swear to god! No b99 for you!“ 

„No! Keith you meanie! That’d be torture!“ 

Leaning down again, Keith pulled Lance into an upright position by pulling on his amethyst, into a passionate Kiss, into which Lance gladly submitted, letting himself be taken care of and loved by Keith.

Pulling entirely away, pushing Lance onto his back again, Keith tutted: „Oh you think I’m mean? You have no idea, how I am if I don’t spoil you in at least one way... gotta say, I am rather disappointed with you Darling. I’m not too sure if I should let you cum tonight at all?“ 

Scrambling up, Lance pretty much begged, already so far gone, he’d do anything to please his boyfriend.  
“No... please, I’m sorry.... I- I-“

Keith got Lance to shut up and relax into his hands, which were now carefully running over his torso down to the hem of his sweatpants “Okay Darling... I got you, you did so well with the Galra, always do so well, you’re just a walking dream, too cute and gorgeous for this entire world.“

Undressing both of them, only remaining in their Boxers, Keith continued to mark up Lance, kissing his way up from his ankle to his thighs, nipping at the sensitive skin there, until the Cuban was shivering letting out soft breaths. And while Keith wanted To draw this out, in the end he did give into Lance‘s slight begging and leaned over Lance (ungracefully, was Lance‘s comment, to which Keith swatted his shoulder, both chuckling) opening the bedside drawer to pull out a bottle of lube, which made him raise an eyebrow   
„I could’ve sworn that this bottle was not that empty the last time I saw it... Laaaance you wanna tell me something?“ 

Blushing bright red, he turned his head away, in a way to conceal his embarrassment, only to have his chin grabbed and moved to meet Keith‘s absolutely amused and smug grin (the actual bastard!)

“Well... dear? I’m waiting...“

“Ehm.... oh... well.... I guess when you weren’t here the past few weeks-ish.... immersed in your work... well..... I-“ Taking a deep breath Lance just straight out admitted, „Okay, you in that suit? Honestly _hot_!“ 

(Needless to say Lance would absolutely regret stroking Keith’s ego....)

“Oh baby... you should’ve told me, but I gotta say, the fact that I can get you all hot and bothered despite not being here, always on your mind dear, despite not being near you... I want to be engrained in your mind 24/7.“ Keith then said, while ridding Lance of his boxers.

5 minuets later Lance was a moaning and quivering mess, on Keith‘s fingers, which were preparing him for what was going to come, purposefully avoiding his prostate, before finally (in Lance‘s humble opinion) fucking him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!  
> ( well kinda I guess......)  
> Well yikes, gonna bury myself lol


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, why is my mental health so messed up????? I had some okay weeks.... like seriously I had 2 weeks that were absolutely manageable but now I’m done again >-<  
> So yikes.....
> 
> Again: don’t be like the author :)  
> And enjoyyyyyy
> 
> (Sorry for this short as heck, filler chapter, but I gotta get back into writing so yeah :( )

„Hello my Prince, we brought commander Sendak, as you asked.“ His first general, known as Nightmare informed him, before exiting the room after a curt nod towards him.

The officer in front of him shot the exiting woman a look that could be seen as neutral if you didn`t recognise the malice and hatred in the glare. Well, the Commander may be able to school his expression rather well, but not well enough.

Feeling eyes upon him the Prince averted his gaze to look at Sendak and before he knew it a sigh left his mouth. Abandoning his papers he gestured for the other to take a seat only then beginning to talk: "We found your mercenaries. But if I were you I wouldn't bet on their return. Even if they're as good as dead anyway." he said, already feeling bored with the way the predictability of the other: relaxing upon hearing the two he took under his wing, only to tense at their possible deaths. 

It was so predictable, so incredibly boring that he quickly called his thrid general, commonly referred to as Ribbon, to get the man away from him. 

And here he thought that taking over his father`s reign would quench his boredom, only now realizing that he was so very wrong. Turning on his computer he searched for the two people who may be intricate and complex enough to satisfy him, more specifically the blue and the pink Paladin. 

It was truly ironic, the only people that Lotor might ever find interesting enough were, besides his generals, of course, the Paladins of Voltron who were all an enigma of their own kind... truly ironic.

* * *

"Hey Ma, V... how are you guys?" Lance grinned upon seeing his mother and oldest sister across from him (or well at least digitally), finally able to call them again.

"We are good, or well- no one is in the hospital yet, I'm counting that as a win!" Veronica almost boasted, as if it was an actual accomplishment (okay, given their family it was not too far fetched, but still... they weren't that chaotic)

"Glad to hear so, how are the others? I mean besides not having any broken bones" 

And soon enough the family lost themselves in the conversation, soon enough being joined by the entire McClain-Sanchez family

In fact, Lance was so oblivious to his surroundings that he didn't even notice Keith jumping up from beside him, pretty much giving him a heart attack (he was only 24... way too young to die from a heart attack) and making him effectively fall off the bed during it.

And that asshole? He just laughed at his misery

\- or well he did until he realised that this was the first time he had ever seen Lance`s family, now stuttering while faced with an army of faces, he all vaguely recognised from the load of photos Lance had shown him.

"Ehm... hi?" He chose to say... he was not good at small talk okay? Sue him!

And as if on cue, having caught Keith`s awkwardness Lance joined them again, finally having recovered from his near-death experience (and then he was complaining about being called dramatic when saying stuff like that)

"Okay guys, let me finish talking before you start with the questions kay? Great! So... that over there is my boyfriend Keith... Rachel didn't I say questions afterwards. Jesus, y`all are a mess. Anyway, forgot to tell you guys if I'm being entirely honest here" queue awkward laugh "Don't look at me like that Luis literally forgot to tell us that he and Lisa got engaged if anything he is the cause of it!"

"Hey! That is no way to talk to your older brother!" a man, Luis, as Keith assumed, interjected, sparking a debate about the ethics and morales of informing the family in due time (at Least now Keith knew where Lance got his crackhead behaviour from) 

"Dios mío! Lo estás asustando. El pobre chico ya tiene que lidiar con Lance! Anyway, sorry for my children, they are always like this, welcome into the McClain-Sanchez family."  
(My God! You're scaring him away. The poor boy has to deal with Lance already!)

His mamá shushed them, making his siblings laugh and Lance pouting.

"Wait... you have a doubly last name?" Keith asked, intelligent as ever, earning a sigh from Lance and roaring laughter from his family.

"And here you're calling me the disaster twin!" Rachel snickered, enjoying her younger twins misery, especially after he had her confess to her (now boyfriend and girlfriend) back then Crushes, that she liked them... in the end, it did work out, but Lance didn't need to know that he helped her. After all, he`d never let her forget and he would tease her about it mercilessly. So it was no surprise that she couldn't contain the laughter (witch-cackle, Lance would say) when Lance was trying to explain to his boyfriend of about a year now, as they learned, that it was tradition to take on the last name of both your parents from where they come and so he had a double name... 

... and then she dropped the second name bombshell and Rachel was damn glad she was not there in person, because seeing Lance fuming was a funny sight but she really didn't want to be close when Lance blew up, no that was for Keith to clean up. 

That evening Lance (Miguel) McClain-Sanchez decided to never converse with his family while Keith was in any proximity. 

He was _**embarrassed**_! (funnily he didn't even recognize his entire family seeing the hickey... or else Lance would've never shown his face again)

* * *

"Cmon it was cute!" 

"Nope! Never showing my face again, `Twas nice having met you, Keith. But I have to go now, after that phone call!" 

Laughing Keith pulled his boyfriend closer to him, adding that he could wallow tomorrow and that they should really sleep because tomorrow was an office day again.

Groaning, Lance decided to postpone his funeral and instead snuggle closer to his boyfriend, calming upon hearing the other`s heartbeat, a steady and comforting rhythm that soon lulled him into sleep.

Carding his fingers through the younger hair, Keith couldn't help but smile fondly down at the man in his arms, the man who accepted him for who he was, the personal embodiment of sunshine he often joked, but there definitely was truth in these words. He looked at the man with whom he wanted to spend his life with, the one whom he loved with his entire heart.

And he knew that the feeling was mutual.

* * *

Upon opening the door the couple was met with Allura fuzzing over Pidge who was trying to drink their coffee in peace, Shiro working on his papers with a figure latched onto him (Lance assumed that that was Adam) and Hunk, Romelle, Shay, Rolo and Nyma were all in one way or the other working productively (the productively was to be seen with a glint of amusement, because while working Nyma and Rolo threw paper balls at each other and Shay and Romelle tag-teamed to annoy Hunk who tried to actually work on his files like a normal, productive human being.

"Seriously, you guys should all be stripped of your adult status." Keith mused while finishing his coffee

At that Pidge and Allura began talking over each other:  
"I agree, Pidge-"  
"Look, I have a good reason!"  
"There is no good reason for 16. fucking. espresso. shots!" 

"16 shots?!" Shiro almost shrieked, effectively ripping the figure next to him out of their sleepy haze, making them latch onto Shiro even further and mumbling something.

"Look, I am surviving on pretty much -10 hours of sleep and am only alive because of spite and coffee, so let. Me. Fucking. Be!“

Sighing Lance went to Pidge, swapping their death trap of espresso with his green tea: „Look, before you get a heart attack drink this, it’ll make you feel awake too without killing you in the process.“ 

„Yeah, yeah piss off. I won’t die, am too powerful to be killed by the gods. I live to defy gender and sexuality!“ They muttered while slurping on their drink (now the more heart healthy alternative) 

Shrugging, everyone went to their respective Jobs, which, for Lance, was analysis of a police interview, with the aid of Allura and Hunk.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah I have abandoned my good noodle status by not updating...  
> sorry guys :(((((  
> but haven't been feeling well (as always it seems >-<)  
> I will try to update more regularly again but no promises 
> 
> anyway:  
> Yall are so nice like I legit cannot  
> and if I don't answer every comment it is more or less just bc I forgot bc I am an idiot lol (no but seriously exams are coming up and I have to take 3 exams in one week each worth 50% of my final grade and I am shooketh and panicking and my thoughts are everywhere but where I need them)
> 
> but as I said I'll try to regain my good noodle status and I shall work hard!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really looking forward to continuing this.  
> Also I’m sorry for the inconsistency in the writing of the word „Paycheck/ paycheque“ because I use both ways. I tried to keep it as paycheque, for the consistency and aesthetic, but knowing me that’s not gonna last.  
> The same goes fo general inconsistency in writing certain words (I grew up with British English, but my keyboard has American English writing in it 0w0)
> 
> Hit me up on discord if you want :))))  
> violet_rosé #6833  
> Or on tumblr:   
> violett-rosie   
> ... do I have a theme in my usernames... nooooo


End file.
